Fortuna Favet Callidus
by NachtofWalpurgis
Summary: A looming conflict between light and dark is shrouded in shades of grey and the Potter heir must choose among loyalties both old and new. As he struggles to make his choices he knows one thing for certain, what every Potter is born knowing, that Fortune Favors the Cunning. Slytherin!James AU Marauders Era! Riddle era prologue and interludes
1. Fleamont: Mine Own Familiar Friend

_**September 31st, 1927, Potter Cottage, Potterne Wick, Wiltshire**_

A sense of wholeness enveloped Fleamont as he watched his son gurgling with a gummy smile in his crib. He found a part of him that he didn't know was missing until he met little Charlus. He leaned forward a bit, admiring how his son's dark brown curls were growing out in a haphazard fashion.

 _He inherited that much from me, at least…_

His son looked more Nott than Potter at this stage. If he hadn't watched Charlus come out of Euphie with his own two eyes, he would have thought he and his cousin Theodore were twins. Not to say that he wasn't pleased with the development. He hoped that they would grow to be close as brothers one day.

One of Charlus' little hands reached out and pulled on his goatee. Fleamont was surprised at the strength behind the tug and barely suppressed a grimace. His face must have twitched, regardless, as Charlus giggled and his cloudy grey eyes widened with glee.

 _Just like his mother...Always reveling in my discomfort..._

Charlus' giggles were joined by teasing laughter from the doorway. "Only two moons old and already keeping you in line..." Her tone grew more morose. "...We should have tried for one sooner."

Euphie entered the nursery still dressed in her bathrobe. Her auburn hair was, as of yet, uncombed and its current state mimicked Fleamont's untamable black locks. He liked to think she left it unkempt until late morning in solidarity with his plight, but the workings of Euphemia's mind were a mystery to most.

 _Herself included..._

Charlus mercifully released his facial hair as he straightened himself to acknowledge his wife. "You know why we couldn't do that, besides...I didn't think you were ready, Euphie."

"I was ready for a long time." She lifted an eyebrow as she walked towards him across the dark, wood floors. "You just had to ask." She put one arm around Fleamont's shoulder and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she joined him in standing over the baby's crib. They spent a few seconds admiring Charlus before she continued.

"But I think we both know that wasn't likely to happen..." She tilted her head to whisper in his ear. "...and I was tired of waiting."

Fleamont's heart both tightened and soared at her words. He felt suffocating guilt that he had wasted years of their marriage agonizing over what could have been, but also immense joy and comforting satisfaction that he had found love, if quite belatedly, in their arranged coupling. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer and gently pressing his lips to hers, hoping his actions could convey what he couldn't find the words to say.

Judging by the soft smile on Euphie's face as he pulled away, she understood. As they were about to continue their displays of affection, Charlus reminded them of his presence with an emphatic "Ehh!".

Euphie chuckled as she separated herself from him to look down at their son. "He'll be a great prefect someday; dragging couples out of broom closets with self-righteous zeal..."

Charlus was looking up at both of them with a curious expression that seemed oddly stern and mature. The infant's composure wavered, however, when he was distracted by a rivulet of drool running down his chin.

"Charming,..." Fleamont drawled. He had never liked being around other people's babies or children, but Fleamont loved his son, so he supposed that he would have to get used to it.

"Just like you, Flea." She picked up Charlus and wiped his mouth with her sleeve.

Watching his wife fuss over their son, Fleamont relished the warm feeling in his chest as he experienced this brief moment of familial bliss. He was hardly surprised when the moment was interrupted by a light popping sound, marking the arrival of Tilly.

The small house elf apparated to the left of Fleamont. "There's being a floo call for Master in his study." the little creature spoke in a quiet voice as if torn between staying quiet and relaying important information.

 _She's still used to Father..._

Fleamont sighed in resignation. "Who is it from, Tilly?"

She tilted her head and twitched her ears slightly."It is being from Mister Dumbledore, Master."

 _Great...Perfect timing as always, old friend…_

"What does he want?" Fleamont doubted that Albus, egalitarian tendencies aside, would leave any message to be relayed by a house elf, but one can always hope things can simplify themselves without intervention on his behalf.

 _It's never happened...but sooner or later it ought to…_

"He just said that he'd be wanting to talk to Master privately in his study. He wouldn't be saying anything else to Tilly."

Fleamont barely bit back a groan. Noticing Fleamont's state of minor distress, Euphie took the initiative.

"Wonderful...I suppose it's up to me to keep my brother occupied when he arrives, then?," She asked him.

Fleamont gave her a firm nod in thanks. "Please do and floo ahead to tell him to come through the grate in the parlor, if possible." As she placed Charlus back in his crib and walked out of the room, he turned his attention back to Tilly. "Let Albus through and offer him tea."

Tilly nodded enthusiastically. "Will Master be wanting Tilly to take him to the study?"

"No, Thank you. I need time to clear my head anyway." Fleamont also hated house elf apparition. It was impossible to apparate directly into or within the estate, so he had accepted Tilly's assistance on a single unfortunate occasion to quickly access the library.

 _Never again..._

Tilly left with a pop and Fleamont checked to make sure Charlus was comfortable. He found his son in a state of fitful sleep. Fleamont counted himself lucky that Charlus was an easy baby to take care of and tended to fall asleep even when a conversation was held in his midst.

As he left the room and headed towards his study, he tried to work through the possible reasons for Albus' visit. The most obvious reason was, conversely, the least likely. He doubted Albus would have come alone if he knew anything of importance. A social call was equally unlikely. Although he no doubt considered Fleamont a friend, he would have to be either moronic or oblivious not to notice the strain on their relationship. Albus was, most assuredly, neither.

 _Despite his odd proclivities..._

He opened the double doors to his study to find Albus sipping a cup of earl grey while lounging in the heavily upholstered chair opposite of Fleamont's desk. His attire was downright conservative compared to his usual tastes, wearing flowing robes in an otherwise unadorned sickly shade of orange and forgoing his customary starry blue cap. "Ah, Flea, I do hope that I'm not interrupting any of your work." He had a serene smile on his face; his default state unless something appropriately traumatic was occurring.

He doubted that Albus found the decor of the study very soothing. Few did. The room gave off an oppressive aura with exclusively dark hues, whether they be black, grey, or green, colouring the walls and furniture. Ancient artifacts, weapons, tomes and skulls of varying sizes littered the shelves. He had placed the cursed artifacts from previous generations of Potters in a more secure location, leaving the harmless, but still unsettling, objects in full view. It made for quite a macabre display, but its usefulness for satisfying clients from the old families could not be understated.

His ancestors were as fond of the color black as they were of the Dark Arts, as all of the exposed wood, with the exception of Fleamont's new desk, was ebony. The mantel of the fireplace was no different except for the carvings of snakes, large and small, woven throughout the wood, each one representing a patriarch of the family.

 _Father's will be the size of a flobberworm if he's lucky…_

Each snake was carved by the son upon their fathers' deaths. It was intended to be a stark reminder of the difference between pride and vanity, but as a student of his family's history he knew that his forefathers rarely took the lesson to heart. Directly above the mantel, a shield bearing the family crest of the House of Potter rested in front of two crossed, rusty swords. It was a simple but symbolic design: a large green snake with its fangs bared draped protectively over a white triangle on a dark grey field. Fleamont felt rather grateful that none of his predecessors thought it was a good idea to have a pot as their sigil.

 _I always enjoy a good pun and canting arms are no exception, but a pot hardly strikes fear into one's enemies…_

It was a testament to how often he visited over the years that Albus showed no discomfort at the decidedly morbid atmosphere and made himself at home. The frequency of his visits had been waning recently as they settled into their choice of careers and found that the things they had in common were slowly dwindling. They no longer had the deep sense of camaraderie that they once shared, but he considered Albus to still be one of his closest confidants.

Fleamont smiled at his friend. "Nonsense, Albus. Even if I was working, I would gladly tolerate an interruption...Even one's passions can get tedious, given enough time."

He moved his chair around his desk to rest directly across from Albus', ignoring the rather large desk in the center of the room. He had never liked of the desk in his study. Fleamont would have preferred something less ostentatious than the silver-embellished, polished mahogany monstrosity that currently sat there, but it was a family heirloom and it would be vain to part with it just because he was not particularly fond of it.

"Ah...I do so appreciate a good cup of tea." Albus started with a grin, but his expression quickly turned serious. "You wouldn't happen to have gotten any sherbet lemons since I last visited, have you? I'm afraid I've grown quite partial to them."

Fleamont nearly snorted at the understatement. "I have not, but if you can honestly tell me you haven't eaten one in the last hour, I'll swallow my wand." Fleamont held in his disdain at the prospect of his friend eating something made by muggles.

 _How unsanitary..._

Albus shook his head. "My apologies to your digestive tract, but the last few months have been completely devoid of all things sweet."

"You'll forgive me if I don't follow through on my promise, then," Fleamont deadpanned hoping Albus would reach some semblance of a point soon.

"Of course, of course...Not all promises can realistically be kept, after all." Albus' face turned grim.

 _Ah...So this is what it's about then..._

"You can tell Longbottom that my answer is still no, and it won't change just because he had you ask me." Fleamont sighed. "I have no desire to join the department when I have my own business to run and a family to think about. You're the one who made the promise, by the way. I merely said that I'd 'try' if I recall correctly."

Albus didn't even look surprised that he had sussed out the reason for his visit so quickly. They knew each other too well. "I understand, Flea. I really do; I broke the same promise, albeit for different reasons, but a favor is a favor and I had to make the attempt."

Albus slumped slightly in his chair. "With recent events in America and his subsequent escape, you can understand why Harfang's so eager to get his hands on as many good wizards as he can, especially ones who are familiar with the current threat."

' _familiar with the current threat'...Heh...That's rich coming from you, Albus…_

"It wasn't so long ago that he espoused similar views to the ones of the man he's trying to hunt down...," Fleamont mused.

Albus interrupted swiftly. "He's operating outside of the law, Flea. He's shown that he has no compunctions about murdering wizards who get in his way and any deaths of muggles only brings him satisfaction." Albus let out a long-suffering sigh. "I fear that any common ground that he and Harfang once shared is gone now."

 _You fear...I wonder...Are you merely lamenting the inevitability of conflict or do you still hold feelings for him?…_

Fleamont stroked his chin and found his gaze drifting to one of the smaller skulls hanging on the opposite wall. "We butt heads with Longbottom enough at Hogwarts to know that he doesn't abandon his convictions easily, but he has to at least give the impression that he's eager to do his job, especially now that he's attempted to murder a British citizen..." He refocused on Albus who had slightly paled from his rosy complexion.

Albus wore a smile tinged with a considerable air of melancholy. "You never used to be this cynical..." He finished his tea with one last sip before continuing. "...but I can't say that your assessment doesn't have some degree of truth to it. It seems like he is only so zealous because it is his duty to be so." His mouth was set in a thin line as he finished.

"How is young Scamander? Not too shaken, I hope." He bore the lad no ill-will. If he recalled correctly, Brutus' niece, Leta, was quite taken with him despite his questionable pedigree. It was unfortunate he ended up on the wrong side of Gellert's wand.

Albus sighed, but his eyes held some measure of wistfulness as he continued. "I would be lying if I said he wasn't affected, especially by the boy's death. However, I think the greater part of him was rather pleased with his latest adventure, despite the inherent danger and tragedy of it."

Fleamont smiled tightly. "I feel like I should be making some nostalgic commentary about the impetuousness of youth, but it would it would be disingenuous to portray our younger selves as such."

Albus leveled a dubious glare at him. "We both had to mature before our time, given the circumstances, but we were hardly immune to reckless tendencies from time to time. One instance, in particular, comes to mind."

 _We agreed never to speak of it..._

"Albus…," Fleamont started with a low growl creeping into his voice.

Before their tenuous friendship could be frayed further, He was startled by a crashing sound that caused him to jump out of his seat and grasp his wand. Fleamont relaxed and slid his wand back in its holster when he heard Euphie's tinkling laughter from downstairs.

 _Probably Thaddeus coming through the floo..._

Albus had not even moved at all and raised an eyebrow slightly at Fleamont's jumpy reaction. "I expect such sounds are common in your home...considering Euphemia's general disposition."

Fleamont merely huffed in response as he eased back into his chair. Albus had Euphie as a student not too long ago and Fleamont would wager that she was responsible for a few of Albus' gray hairs that now peppered his long auburn hair.

"How is she?"

"As energetic as ever. She plans to be back with the Harpies in a few months." Quidditch was her life and Fleamont would be loath to part her from it.

"I expected as much." Albus' eyes twinkled with amusement and he had the beginnings of a smirk on his face as he said, "I doubt her father was pleased about that."

Fleamont scoffed. "Yes, he certainly lived up to his name when we informed him of our collective opinion on the matter."

Albus straightened his robe with a contemplative look as he got up from his chair. "Do you mind if I catch up with Thaddeus? It's been a long time since I have had the pleasure."

Fleamont led his friend out of the room, not surprised in the least at Albus' deduction. Thaddeus' clumsiness was notorious after all. "I doubt he shares your enthusiasm, but Euphie will enjoy having someone to assist with teasing her brother."

Albus and Fleamont both attended Hogwarts in the same year and, despite their different houses, quickly formed a friendship. Thaddeus was two years below them and Fleamont took it upon himself to take the intelligent, if eccentric, boy under his wing in Slytherin. Despite sharing a mutual friend in Fleamont and both being endowed with a keen intellect, the two never got along. He put the blame purely on Thaddeus' shoulders for that, as no one could say that Albus didn't try, but his thirteen-year-old self was not the most tactful of wizards. All it took was one stray mudblood comment from Thaddeus to set Albus off on a diatribe lambasting blood prejudice. Thaddeus retaliated with uncouth vitriol and the rest was history.

 _Their first argument got so heated that we weren't allowed back in the library for a week...Pure torture for the both of them...quite fitting, actually..._

As they proceeded down the sparsely lit hallway, family portraits made snide comments deriding his friend's fashion sense and blood status, often in the same breath, but Albus paid them no mind as he continued to prod. "Are you sure that you cannot spare any time to help him out. Even if you won't join the department officially, Harfang will no doubt appreciate any help he can get in these dark times."

 _Appreciate it?...No, he believes himself entitled to it..._

Fleamont stopped dead at the top of the stairs, gripping the top banister to block Albus' path. "I am far too busy to be running around at his beck and call, informal capacity or not." He couldn't keep the disdain off his face at the thought of being beholden to _Longbottom._

Fleamont considered himself to be a rather agreeable fellow. The hat _did_ offer him Hufflepuff after all and if it wasn't for the fact that his father would have flayed him alive, he might have accepted. He got along with pretty much everybody during his school years and the few that he didn't, he made up with in his adulthood.

 _Longbottom,_ however...was the exception. In any other circumstance, he would be the perfect friend for the up and coming Slytherin. A well-connected pureblood from an ancient and moneyed family, magically talented, and a firm believer in blood purity, but wise enough not to flaunt it.

 _A rare trait…_

He was also a raging narcissist and that was a significant statement for Fleamont to make considering he was on good terms with Brutus Malfoy. If it wasn't for the fact that he was a complete pillock with an ego the size of an erumpet and a temper to match, they might have hit it off.

 _But, alas, it was not to be...Such a shame..._

It was no great loss, but he was annoyed that Albus befriended him so easily after their school years were done. Fleamont would not forgive Longbottom, nor would he forget all the trouble he put him through.

Albus tilted his head and gave him that disappointed look of his that doubtlessly made his students squirm. "But surely you can see the need to take action. At the very least understand the situation he's in." His friend's mild glare gave him slight pause and, to his chagrin, a nagging sense of guilt.

Fleamont purged his thoughts and steeled his resolve. "I understand his situation as much as anyone, but it hardly means that I'll comply, especially if it means hunting down a man I once called a friend." He held Albus' gaze with intent, hoping that he made himself perfectly clear.

Albus nodded. "I never expected you to agree. I certainly wouldn't in your position, either." Albus gave a sigh that was tinged with resignation and…

 _...relief?..._

Fleamont gestured to continue down the stairs as he spoke. "Then I suppose we can move on to more cheerful topics?"

"That we can." Albus nodded once more with a small smile before continuing with a twinkle of excitement in his blue eyes. "I haven't yet had the pleasure of meeting your latest addition; would today be suitable?"

Fleamont returned his friend's smile. "I think he'd be amenable."

They stopped on the landing of the staircase and looked down on the parlor to find Euphie and Thaddeus drinking firewhiskey and engaging in an intense game of dragon's breath. Judging by the four foot long blaze coming from Euphie's mouth, she was winning.

The parlor's atmosphere was light and airy in comparison to the rest of the cottage. That's to say...not light and airy at all really, but certainly less dreary. How his ancestors found all the ebony wood to make the cottage in the fourteenth century was beyond him, but it made brightening up a room nearly impossible without resorting to color-changing charms or wallpaper, which quickly wore off or deteriorated if they weren't an 'acceptable' shade thanks to the family magics that ran through the foundation to the walls, pillars, and floors. Fleamont was quite proud of his heritage, as any true pureblood should be, but he couldn't help but want to give his forefathers a good what for sometimes for their complete lack of aesthetic flexibility. He would much prefer it if the building's enchantments were directed towards a more practical purpose than restricting the interior's color palate.

The walls of the parlor were covered in emerald green wallpaper, which the cottage apparently found tolerable. Six ebony pillars banked the entryways and were left unadorned except for the pewter fastenings to the floor and ceiling. A range of rugs and furniture with upholstery in shades of silver and grey were arranged throughout the room in the haphazard manner typical of Euphie's interior designing prowess. The brightest aspect of the room was the white marble mantle of the central fireplace with the Potter crest embossed on the exposed marble chimney that extended to the ceiling.

Thaddeus' back was to the new arrivals as he downed a shot of firewhiskey and let out a belch of his own, his flames only reaching out a foot. Euphie laughed and said something to him. It was no doubt a taunt of some kind, but Fleamont couldn't make it out from the landing.

Albus let out a fond chuckle. "I'm half-tempted to join them." He raised an eyebrow. "How did she convince her brother to go along with it? I thought he didn't approve of her usual antics."

Fleamont huffed. "I think he's inclined to indulge her this time. Cantankerus isn't getting any younger and Thaddeus ought to appreciate the freedom he has now before he's burdened with the management of the family assets." He was still a bowtruckle in the mud at times, but Thaddeus was loosening up to some extent as he aged and he hoped little Theodore would help him along in that.

Euphie looked utterly unrepentant and greeted them with a smile when they walked into the room. "Albus, How good of you to join us!" She got up from her seat on the sofa and gave him a hug which he tentatively returned.

She gave Fleamont a look over Albus' shoulder that clearly conveyed. ' _What does he want?_ '

He gave her an unconcerned shrug back to remove any undue worry, but he frankly had no idea what Albus wanted now that he had given him his staunch refusal.

 _Or what he could possibly want from Thaddeus for that matter..._

Thaddeus cringed at his sister's improper behavior and shot Fleamont a nervous glance as Albus smoothly, but awkwardly, removed himself from the embrace. "How could I resist when one of my favorite students was mere steps away?"

"Step back through the grate. That's how," Euphie suggested as she sat back down and poured herself another shot. She had many detractors, but none could say that she couldn't hold her liquor.

Albus chuckled. "I suppose that's one way, my dear."

Albus sat down in the love seat across from Euphie and patted the empty space on the cushion as a cue for Fleamont to take the seat next to him. Not prepared to open himself up to his wife's teasing, Fleamont rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and sat in an empty chair next to Thaddeus.

Judging by the pungent stench, his brother-in-law had already imbibed a considerable amount. He was prudent enough not to pour himself another glass but apparently, could not exercise the same amount of common sense when it came to deciding whether or not to open his mouth.

"What do ye 'ave to say, Dumby?"

 _Oh dear Merlin..._

Thaddeus wasn't completely sloshed yet, he'd only been here twenty minutes after all, but firewhiskey worked fast and Thaddeus could never hold his liquor. He was already slipping into his West Country accent that he usually tried to contain. Using the insipid nickname that Carrow thought up certainly didn't help matters either.

Albus put on an offended look, but he knew that he was amused at Thaddeus' uncharacteristic lack of control. "Can one not simply want to catch up with old friends?"

 _Oh come now...Being coy doesn't suit you, Albus..._

Thaddeus' eyes narrowed in suspicion."Yer no friend o' mine. Never 'ave been."

"I beg to differ. We just have not been in regular correspondence, have we?" Albus seldom smirked, but he did now. Such an expression looked foreign on his friend's face and seeing it unsettled Fleamont.

Thaddeus paled. Even when drunk, he was sharp enough and must have picked up an insinuation in Albus' words.

He stood up and glared at Albus. "What do ye think yer gettin' at?"

He gave an innocent look back. "Nothing...nothing. You are simply too prickly, Thaddeus." He chuckled.

Thaddeus got red in the face and shifted his stance. Fleamont's hand inched towards his wand holster in case intervention was necessary.

Sensing trouble, Euphie got up and wrapped her arm around her brother's shoulders. "Come on, Tad. We've gotten a few new volumes in the library and I always wanted to test out your thesis that 'books and alcohol don't mix'."

Thaddeus grumbled but let Euphie drag him out of the room after he gave a short nod to Fleamont. He gave them both a grateful look before turning back to Albus.

"I'd apologize for his behavior, but you did want to talk to him."

Albus smiled. "You don't have to remind me. Besides, I find that apologizing for the behavior of others is usually a useless endeavor."

 _Yet we do it far too often..._

Fleamont sighed. "Can I offer you a drink?"

"No." He shook his head and lightly patted his long beard. "Thank you, Flea, but I require a clear head for later in the day."

Fleamont nodded in understanding. "Would you like to meet Charlus, then?"

Albus demeanor brightened considerably. "Of course. Lead on."

It felt odd to lead his friend around his home. He spent so much time in Albus' home during the summer months of their childhood that he often forgot that he never got the chance to show his friend his own home. When he visited before, they usually stayed in the study. It never occurred to Fleamont that he had yet to properly give Albus a tour of the cottage. He wasn't quite sure how he managed to forget, given his father's hostility towards the Dumbledores

"Does Titus know he's a grandfather?" Albus' eyes shone with concern.

Fleamont felt an unbidden sneer form on his face. "He knows. If he got his letter at all, that is. The guards at Azkaban are hardly reliable."

"My sympathies." Normally such words drew Fleamont's ire, but Albus' own father, Percival, had died in Azkaban years ago. If anyone could possibly sympathize, it was him.

They spent the rest of the short walk to the nursery in silence ruminating upon the faults of their fathers.

Fleamont loved his father and he knew that his father loved him in return. Albeit, in his own way. He couldn't deny that some of his behavior frightened and sickened him as a boy. His father was never a kind man and he made a point to belittle him at every opportunity. He realized now that his father was only trying to toughen him up, but he hardly appreciated his methods at the time.

He was always a bit too cruel for Fleamont's taste. Not that there were any muggles left alive to attest to that, but it was true all the same. He didn't understand why his father enjoyed hunting the vermin so much at the time; It hardly seemed sporting given that the poor sods didn't even have a lick of magic to defend themselves.

 _After Ariana, however..._

Muggles didn't need magic to perform foul acts and perversions. They did just fine without it. Albus' father found the muggles that attacked Ariana but didn't have the stomach to finish the job before he was caught. Fleamont rectified that error. Some of Fleamont's fellows would claim that they're animals.

 _No...no...They're human...There's no doubt about that…_

His father always said they sounded like bleating sheep when he cut them up. Gaius still attests that they sound like squealing pigs, but he was never very bright.

 _He may be my cousin, but he's still a Goyle…_

They always sounded like people to Fleamont, They bled the same blood, screamed the same screams, and plead the same pleas. They were like queer imitations of wizards, empty shells bereft of the very essence that made life worthwhile. His father thought that they were abominations to be purged, but he only looked at the surface and saw what he wanted to see. He was always too arrogant and it got him caught in the end.

Albus' face fell slightly and stopped his off-key humming as they passed the threshold of the nursery. "It's a precious thing when one realizes just how fragile our lives truly are, isn't it? Precious, but truly terrifying." His gaze was directed at a sleeping Charlus as he spoke.

"It is."

Charlus looked perfectly peaceful as they approached. Fleamont watched Albus' smile become tinged with sadness as he looked down on Charlus. "You have a fine looking child, though I'm rather disappointed that he didn't get Euphie's hair. Never enough red-heads, you see..."

Fleamont thought he knew what his friend was lamenting and tried to make light of it. "Isn't it about time to get started on your own heir, Albus?"

The question startled his friend out of his trance and a teasing smile found its way back onto his face. "I've been looking for the right witch, but, alas, I have yet to find her."

 _And you never will…_

Fleamont didn't understand him. He knew he was gay. Albus knew that he knew, yet refused to openly acknowledge it. He'd joke about it, but never blatantly say anything.

Fleamont let out a frustrated sigh. They stood over the crib for a few more moments before Albus broke the silence.

"I ought to get back, Flea. I have a meeting with Dippet later and I'd prefer to have enough energy to stay awake for the duration of it."

His words startled a genuine laugh out of him. Albus was usually very respectful of the new Headmaster considering how favorably he compared to the previous one, but even he had to admit that Dippet inspired sleep more than any academic virtue.

Fleamont nodded in response and escorted him back to his study as they fell into a comfortable silence. Things had been rather tense between them lately and he was pleased that Albus still felt at ease around him.

"Off to your calling then?", Fleamont asked as they reached the mantel.

"Young minds always need to be filled with knowledge."

Fleamont smirked. "And platitudes, Albus. Don't forget the platitudes."

He beamed. "Never." With that word, he was gone in a burst of green flames that left a slight breeze reverberating through the room.

The smirk never left his face as he went to find Thaddeus and Euphie. They were not hard to find given that they had apparently never left the library. Thaddeus was hunched over one of the few books that he hadn't already read cover to cover and Euphie looked as if she'd keel over any time now from sheer boredom.

 _I best rescue her…_

Fleamont took a seat at the table, getting Euphie's attention. Thaddeus, however, did not acknowledge his arrival and remained focused on his reading. After it became apparent that he wasn't going to be separated from the book by his own volition, Fleamont slammed his hand hard on the table.

Thaddeus jerked his head up and glared. "Ye could 'ave just said hello." His eyes were bloodshot and he looked as if he'd been trampled by a hippogriff.

Fleamont chuckled. "That wouldn't have been nearly as fun."

Euphie got up, obviously excited that her 'babysitting' stint was over. "Not that this hasn't been great bonding time, Tad, but I've tired of watching you try to read the same paragraph for minutes on end. I'll be flying in the field. This good weather won't last..." She trailed off as she left the room, clearly glad to escape the library.

Although not as erudite as her brother, Euphie was nothing if not observant and Fleamont caught something that gave him pause.

"The same paragraph?"

Thaddeus looked back down at the book intently. "I seem to 'ave proved my theory correct. Alcohol and books do not mix."

He sighed as he returned his gaze to Fleamont. "He knows summat, Flea."

"Albus?" Fleamont supposed that it was possible, but he doubted that he would have remained so amiable if that was the case. "What makes you say that?"

Thaddeus pulled a worn letter from the insides of his outer robe. "He said that we weren't in 'regular correspondence'. He said tha' like he knew." He held the letter up at eye level so Fleamont could get a better look at it.

The envelope was in a horrible state and had various stains from ink, water, and blood peppering its frayed parchment. Fleamont could barely make out the mark on its surface. "How many hands has this gone through?"

Thaddeus shrugged as he handed it over. "Enough."

He gingerly took it from him and opened it to reveal a blank piece of parchment that was pristine and untouched by the stains that afflicted the envelope.

 _It's been so long without word…_

He must have been staring too long, as he heard Thaddeus clear his throat.

His friend smiled. " 'ave you forgot how or are ye going to sniff it for perfume?"

Fleamont glared at him while hooking his leg under Thaddeus' chair and pulling it out from under him. He felt distinct satisfaction at his friend's pained grunt and reached around his neck to pull his pendant out from under his robes and over his head.

He relished the feeling of the silver chain over his fingers. He seldom removed it, as so long as it was around his neck it remained invisible to the dissolute who denied the inevitable. His fingers grasped the pendant itself which bore the mark of the hallows and shakily pressed it to the bottom right of the 'blank' parchment with barely contained excitement.

As soon as the metal touched the paper, words began to appear in black swirls, chicken scratch, and flowing prose. Text written by hundreds of different hands and several languages wrote itself at a rapid pace and disappeared just as quickly. It took a few minutes for the enchantment to decide what words were meant for him. He smiled when a familiar ordered script scrawled across the parchment.

 _ **Fleamont,**_

 _ **They could not contain me, but you will have no doubt heard of the incompetence of the Americans**_

 _ **by now. We must meet to coordinate our plans for the future. I do not yet know where or when, but it**_

 _ **will be soon. Much has transpired and our methods must change accordingly. Subterfuge cannot be**_

 _ **the only weapon any longer. The old way of thinking is too ingrained and at this rate it will take too**_

 _ **long to make others see the natural order of things. Keep your true allegiance close to your chest,**_

 _ **answer my summons, and all will be clear soon. You must be vigilant, Floh. The political climate is**_

 _ **delicate, but it might be the opening that you and your little group have been waiting for. I look**_

 _ **forward to seeing you in person, my friend, but we must tread carefully. You never know who is**_

 _ **watching.**_

 _ **Für Immer dein Kamerad,**_

 _ **-Gellert**_

He looked up from the letter to find Thaddeus smirking at him. "Is it time?"

Fleamont only took a brief moment of consideration before nodding. "It is. We'll move our plans forward and inform the covenant of recent developments."

They both sat in silence for a few moments processing the fact that years of planning may finally be coming to fruition. Fleamont couldn't help but smile with an excitement that he hadn't felt in years.

Judging by the gleam in Thaddeus' eyes, he felt the same. "For the Greater Good." Thaddeus' smirk morphed into a smile as he extended his arm.

Fleamont gripped his friend's forearm firmly and met his eyes. "For the Greater Good."


	2. Charlus: A Father's Wisdom

**AN: Just thought that I should let everyone know that this is my first fic that I am actually taking seriously and publishing. After spending way too many hours reading the excellent work of others I decided to take a crack at something I haven't seen before in the HP fandom. (If you know of a similar story please PM me because I would love to read it.) By placing the potters as a family on the other side of the light/dark divide early on I hope to create something fresh and fun for me to write and others to read. I'm going to switch around some of the ages and relations of the more obscure canon characters to make it easier for me, but I'll try not to deviate too far away from canon. (For example Dorea Black is the sister of Walburga, Cygnus, and Alphard in my story, but in canon she's their aunt.) Some things I just took a guess on. I have no idea what Augusta Longbottom's maiden name was, so I made her a Prewett. I am not above retconning my work, so If you see something that is glaringly incorrect and it doesn't look intentional, say something and if I goofed I'll fix it. Well then...let's go!**

 **Cover Art from Deviant Art used with the permission of the creator, Secretly-A-Fangirl u/ 2469390/**

* * *

 _ **Charlus: September 1st, 1938 King's Cross Station, London**_

Swirling through the infernal method of transportation that was the floo network, Charlus dreaded his inevitable ungraceful landing. Surely enough, seconds later he found himself unceremoniously spat out of the platform grate and sent tumbling beside his trunk in a burst of soot and green flame. Picking himself up and looking over his soot-covered robes, he resigned himself to several bruises. He was just thankful that no one of importance was on the platform yet to witness his bout of clumsiness.

Scanning the platform to check for anyone he knew, he marveled briefly at the large bright red locomotive and observed those who came to the platform this early. He could easily see the differences between them and what Uncle Thaddeus called "proper wizarding stock".

They were all dressed quite oddly, even though he could tell some had more class than others, and were gaping like murtlaps as they passed through the barrier that formed the entrance from the muggle world. He noticed one boy that came through the barrier alone and only staggered briefly and widened his eyes before continuing on as if he did this sort of thing every day.

 _A half-blood perhaps..._

Before Charlus could continue examining the crowd, he heard the floo grate flare behind him and turned to face his parents who were stepping effortlessly onto the platform, resplendent in their formal robes. His father was in his black traditionalist robes, demonstrating his political alignment in the Wizengamot, complimented by his severe countenance and elegant gait. The ensemble was somewhat ruined by his perpetually messy black hair and soft hazel eyes, but Charlus would not have it any other way. His mother wore robes of emerald green and silver, clearly displaying her house pride and hopes for her son, although the outfit clashed wildly with her dark red hair.

 _Subtle, Mother... So subtle…_

Her grey eyes held a teasing look as they met his own. "Are you going to ask what was taking so long, Charlus?" she asked. Charlus scoffed. While their truancy was unexpected, it did not take a mastery to know who was responsible.

"I'm guessing that Teddy forgot to pack something and took until the last minute to realize it, correct?" Charlus drawled while directing the question at his father.

His father let out an annoyed huff "Just like his father, that one. Forgets anything that's not written down in a book."

His mother gave him a glare as she responded "You should be thankful. If not for my brother, you wouldn't have made it past third year."

 _Here we go again…_

Charlus' father let out an odd mixture of a snort and a scoff "Yes, you and the great and powerful Lord Thaddeus Nott never fail to remind me of that when I have the gall to _harass_ our bookworm of a nephew."

She shook her head and smirked "As is our duty, Flea."

His father shot back a playful glare before redirecting his attention to the grate as it flared green again. Charlus hoped it was Teddy as it would be quite awkward to be staring so intently otherwise. As soon as he finished that thought Lord and Lady Prewett stepped through the grate in their dress robes followed shortly by their daughter Augusta and their giant pillock of a son, Ignatius.

 _How typical…_

Lord Prewett was wearing a rather garish purple wizengamot robe that signified his allegiance to the progressives, while his wife was wearing robes in a more tasteful dark red. Their children followed like two miniature versions of their parents with both identical outfits and haughty expressions on their faces.

"Fleamont." Gideon Prewett nodded imperiously towards Father as his son looked over the other Potters with thinly veiled disdain.

His father bowed swiftly and shortly, signifying polite but reluctant subservience. "Lord Prewett."

Lady Prewett glanced at Mother and nodded at her as well gritting out a quiet "Euphemia."

She gave a short curtsy "Lady Prewett"

The two women shared a brief, but long suffering, glance as they prepared for the inevitable awkward one-sided conversation that was about to take place.

"Your son is starting this year as well then?" Lord Prewett did not wait for an answer as he plowed forth. Charlus couldn't help but let out a sigh.

 _Gryffindors..._

"My son, Ignatius, is as well." He paused to point at his rather tall, lanky, red-haired and blue-eyed son who was currently sporting an impatient pout at having to suffer through a pointless and asinine exchange.

 _For once, I sympathize, you berk..._

"I trust you've met my daughter, Augusta? She will be starting her third year." At this he gestured to his rather severe but comely looking daughter who had darker coloring than her brother, taking after her Fawley mother.

 _Of course we have you great pillock...You've introduced her to us at every social event commenting at our closeness in age only to mention her intended and his house's Sacred 28 status in the same sentence. We get it. You're Sacred 28. We're Not. The Longbottoms are Sacred 28. We're Not. Your veiled insult is not veiled enough if I could understand it when I was seven._ _Four years later and it's getting rather tiresome..._

Charlus has had the distinct displeasure of her company on several occasions and although she has never been mean to him like her brother, she, as Teddy likes to say, 'has a long wooden cylindrical object rendered vertically intransigent in her anal orifice'. Charlus would count Mrs. Black nee Crabbe as a better conversationalist.

 _And that's a significant statement…_

"Her intended has made prefect for Gryffindor, you know? Archie was always a smart boy. He'll make an excellent Longbottom Heir. Don't you think?" Lord Prewett continued to babble on to the point where only he himself was listening and Charlus's father, to his immense credit, _looked_ engaged as he pretended to listen to his social superior. When it got to the point that Mother had pointedly started filing her nails, the floo grate flared again and Teddy tumbled out with the same lack of grace that Charlus displayed twenty minutes earlier.

Charlus smiled at the sight of his cousin and best friend picking himself up off the ground right in front of the Prewetts. Both boys shared the same dark brown hair and grey eyes of the Notts, but Teddy always had an easier time keeping his hair straight and while Charlus had a bit more heft to him, Teddy was lankier and even clumsier. Teddy checked on his book trunk first before turning his attention to his sore arse, rubbing it obliviously in the direction of the members of the most ancient and noble house.

Charlus could barely contain his snicker as Teddy turned around and noticed the Prewetts for the first time. He looked briefly shocked and a little embarrassed before comporting himself with dignity to greet Lord Prewett with "Cor, the ground's hard inn't. Couldn't put a cushioning charm on't or summat."

Lord Prewett looked at the Nott heir like he had snakes coming out of his head, before leading his family away and towards the locomotive with no more than a nod to Charlus's father and a quick bow back.

They all stood there in silence for a few more seconds as the Prewetts left before Mother broke the silence with a few snickers and tussled up Teddy's hair "I would hug you, dear nephew, but that would be a serious breach in etiquette."

Teddy gave her a cheeky smile "We couldn't have that, now could we, aunt?" he put on a fake horrified look "What would my dear father say?"

Charlus stepped forward and smirked. "He would say that there are more important things in life than decorum. Like books."

Teddy smirked back "Right you are, cousin"

His father came forward towards the boys with a fond shake of the head "You better hope that's what he says when he hears about this. You're lucky that he has a project that he's working on at the ministry right now."

"Like my father cares about what that self-important blood-traitor thinks. Besides, It's not like I openly insulted them or challenged that prat, Ignatius, to a duel." Teddy said with a sneer.

His father sighed before responding "Your father would have probably found it amusing, but word will spread of your behavior and you might find yourself without an understanding when you come of age."

Teddy rapidly paled and started stammering "Bu...But...I'm eleven… I… I..."

He raised his hand to interrupt him as Charlus found himself unable to stop snickering. "You should be more cognizant of how your behavior towards some affects the opinion of all. You are right that you have time to find the future Lady Nott, but it is never too early to start looking." He finished with a wink as his mother hit him hard in the arm.

She continued to glare at his father intermittently as she spoke to both eleven-year-olds "It's your first year. Have fun and make friends; Alliances will come later. Both of you are smart and ought to do well if you follow your instincts. I know Alphard is a bit of an wallflower and Walburga, well... she's Walburga, but at least tolerate them for Dorea's sake." Teddy groaned "Yes, That means you, Theodore. Now be a dear and grab a compartment while we say goodbye to Charlus. Don't glare at me. Your uncle is going to be late to the Wizengamot because we helped you look for your special copy of _Most Potente Potions_ all morning. The least you can do is grab a compartment."

Teddy grumbled but nodded and then gave his aunt a quick hug while muttering "Screw etiquette." under his breath before he walked towards the train. The Potters pretended not to hear Teddy's parting comment as they focused on each other.

his father took the lead by saying "While you know that your mother and I are hoping for Slytherin, you are a brave, loyal, and clever boy and we will always be proud of you no matter what colors you wear on your robes."

Charlus found himself starting to choke up a bit before he got it together. "Thank you, Father."

His mother of course had to ruin the moment. "Of course, if you find yourself unable to bear the shame of being a Hufflepuff, I hear that the weather at Durmstrang is just lovely during winter term."

Charlus glared at his mother and spat out "I'll be a Slytherin. You'll see!"

She simply shook her head and tutted "Such stubbornness… A true Gryffindor."

Charlus had a cutting riposte on the tip of his tongue when his father cut in chuckling "That's enough, Euphie. We wouldn't want him to go to Gryffindor just to spite you, now would we?"

The platform was starting to fill up with more wizarding families and Charlus knew it would be time say the goodbyes soon.

His mother turned back to him with a stray tear under her eye that she would no doubt deny having later. "Of course not, Flea."

She grabbed him in a crushing hug. Charlus put up a bit of a fight, but the struggle was, as usual, pro forma in the face of his mother's hugs. She whispered in his ear over the sound of the train horn. "Scheme and plot, but never lose yourself, sweetie."

He eventually broke free from the vice-like grip of his mother to find his father staring at him intently. "Remember our words, son?"

The question was posed to Charlus many times over the course of his short years and he gave the same answer every time. "Always"

He gave him an approving nod "And what are they?"

"Fortuna Favet Callidus; Fortune Favors the Cunning" Charlus replied with as much of a steely look in his grey eyes that an eleven-year-old could muster.

As the train horn sounded a second time his father continued "The Potters didn't rise because of our blood or our wealth. Those things are no doubt important, but they are not key to success. A house can become purer over generations and can accrue wealth with enough effort, or none at all if you hire the right people or trust the right goblin. What is really important is cunning, finding the right allies and friends, sticking by them and shaping the environment to their, and thereby your, advantage." He shook his head a bit and sighed. "I may be getting a bit too philosophical for a soon-to-be first year, but remember: Not blood or wealth, but cunning."

Charlus was a bit confused, but he got the gist "I understand, Father."

His father gave him a tight hug as the final train horn sounded. And his mother shot him a fondly exasperated look. "You do want to go to Hogwarts don't you? It's not too late to get you some powder blue periwinkle robes and ship you off to Beauxbatons with the girls and boys of more delicate sensibilities."

Charlus shot out his previously saved cutting riposte and whined "Mother!"

She pat his head like you would a dog while chuckling "Mind yourself, Charlus."

Before he was finished pouting she apparated away leaving Charlus and his father on the platform staring at the spot she left with looks of amusement.

His father shook his head fondly before throwing Charlus' trunk into the compartment and pushing him onto the entrance stairs as the train started to move. His father continued to give instructions as the gap increased "Don't forget to write or I'll have your mother and uncle try out new curses on you when you get home for break and don't blame Teddy for everything. We know you'll get in as much trouble as he will and tell him to watch his language..."

It was getting harder to hear his father so he yelled "Goodbye Father!" in his direction before facing the train hallway. The express was already moving at a nice clip as he moved through the train looking into the compartments and trying to find Teddy. He succeeded, but found it filled with Alphard, Dorea, and Abraxas. Five would be crowded and he didn't want to be in a small space with Abraxas Malfoy in one of his spoiled prince moods. Judging by his exaggerated and frantic arm movements he was already complaining about something.

 _Typical…_

Charlus decided to let Teddy deal with him while he found a backup compartment elsewhere. He continued to look through compartments until he found one with the boy he noticed earlier. The boy was currently reading and had a large stack of books on his right side.

 _Good. It will be quiet in here if Teddy wants to get away from the blond ponce…_

Charlus knocked to be polite. The boy gave him a rather unfriendly stare before gesturing to come in. While Charlus was coming in he had already returned his attention to his book.

 _Ravenclaw…_

Charlus cleared his throat "Is it alright if I sit in your compartment. I won't interrupt your reading for inane conversation if you're worried about that."

When the boy looked up Charlus got a better look at him. He looked rather aristocratic with high cheekbones, short black hair, and piercing pale blue eyes. His aristocratic looks didn't match his clothes, however. Even though they were muggle and they had odd fashion sense as a species, Charlus could tell that the clothes were not supposed to look that shabby or worn.

The boy looked Charlus over and seemed rather suspicious of him. After looking him over for a good fifteen seconds the boy tersely said "Alright."

Charlus simply nodded back before getting his potions textbook out of his trunk and settling down to read. They spent about fifteen minutes in comfortable silence and Charlus was thoroughly engrossed in an interesting passage on the properties of aconite when both first years were startled by the compartment door being shoved open with considerable force.

Charlus glanced up to find himself looking at the ugly mug of Terence McLaggen.

 _I forgot he was starting this year... Self-absorbed prick that he is... Someone has to take the responsibility of ignoring the existence of his pompous arse..._

Terence looked over both of them, giving Charlus his typical dirty look before turning to his, as of yet, unnamed traveling companion. Terence's expression morphed into a sneer, but there was an undertone of amusement in his countenance.

"Slumming it with mudbloods, Potter?" he shot at Charlus "What would your upjumped snob of a father say?"

 _Hypocritical for a blood-traitor, but not unexpected…_

Charlus sighed and the boy across from him merely leaned back into his seat as if waiting for a show.

 _It's too early to verbally spar with uncouth lackwits…_

"And what would your blood-traitor of a father say when he hears about your newfound belief in the sanctity of blood, McLaggen?" Charlus smirked, praying to Morgana that the moron caught on.

Terence got red in the face "I don't believe in that rubbish and you know it, Potter!"

 _Does he even realize what comes out of his mouth?…_

Charlus kept his smirk firmly planted on his face as he replied "And yet if asked, I can swear on my magic that you called my companion over there a mudblood." He gestured to the boy before continuing. "Now you should apologize before my conscience forces me to inform your head of house regarding your lack of decorum. It would be quite sad to see a scion of a noble house disowned for a simple slip of the tongue, wouldn't it?"

Charlus thought he saw the ghost of a smirk on the other boy's face as Terence started spluttering for a reply. Eventually the dunderhead settled for turning to the black haired boy and stammering out "My apologies." before quickly vacating the compartment.

 _That worked even better than I thought it would…_

He couldn't help but snort at the thought of the obnoxious idiot, but was pulled up short by the sound of his companion snorting across from him at the same time he did. The two boys stared at each other in surprise for a few seconds before awkwardly turning away and refocusing on their books. The silence lasted a good two hours with both boys reading their first year textbooks in silence. Charlus was starting to fidget because the silence was getting rather awkward. He hoped Teddy would get tired of Abraxas soon and come find him.

The boy must have noticed the tension by this point as well. "What is your name?"

Charlus was first shocked that he spoke at all, then at the tone. It sounded more like a demand than a question, but he was too bored to be offended and this boy seemed to be an example of what kind of ally his father was talking about earlier.

 _Not blood or wealth, but cunning..._

Charlus looked up from his book and gave a small smile and held out his hand "Charlus, Charlus Potter."

The boy did not return the smile, but Charlus could have sworn that his lips twitched the slightest bit upwards as he spoke and shook his hand. "Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle."


	3. Iacomus: My Kingdom For a Wand

**AN: This is the first of many James POVs and I tried not to make him too OOC, but he will have a slightly different personality as a result of his different upbringing. I think I'll be focusing on James for now, but let me know if there's more demand for some more Charlus chapters.**

* * *

 _ **~Iacomus (James): August 7th, 1971, Potter Manor, Potterne Wick, Wiltshire**_

James felt a rush of adrenaline as he pulled out of a steep dive on his father's old Cleansweep Six. He loved flying probably more than anything. That feeling of weightlessness and sheer speed coupled with the amazing sensation of the wind blowing on his face and running through his messy black hair made James forget that he was flying in a torrential downpour.

"Iacomus Charlus Potter! Get down here right now!" James smirked as he heard his mother's voice screeching from the rear balcony over the sound of thunder. He was surprised she noticed that he was out of bed. It was almost dawn already and she hadn't noticed him all this time.

 _Ride a broomstick through the night 'til the hour of the wolf, check... Your move Siri…_

He casually maneuvered over to land smoothly in front of his mother. As he stepped off the broom he ruffled up his soaking-wet hair to get what Bella calls the "just shagged" look. He's not quite sure what that means, but Uncle Cygnus doesn't like it when Bella comments on it, so that's reason enough for James to keep doing it. He gave his nephew the same look when Siri bragged about polishing his new wand everyday. James couldn't understand what was wrong with that. It's quite responsible, sensible and not to mention out of character for Sirius to be careful with any of his belongings. Uncle Cygnus should be proud of him for that.

 _Adults can be quite strange…_

James was dragged out of his thoughts and into the manor by the strong grip of his mother, who pulled out her wand and began casting multiple charms as she began her lecture "Have you been relieved of all of your wits?"

James felt a drying charm. "How long have you been out there!?"

He felt a scalding heat all over his body as his mother overpowered her warming charm. "You could have fallen!"

James rubbed his arm tenderly where the stinging hex hit "Or be struck by lightning! If you haven't noticed, it's a thunderstorm!" After a few more stinging hexes his mother eventually relented and let out a sigh keeping her face implacable, but her eyes showed some amusement as she calmed down.

She continued to lecture him as she straightened out his hair. "I don't know where you got the idea of flying in the middle of a thunderstorm all night from…who am I kidding...of course it was a dare from Sirius…the little brat…" James didn't know when she started reading his mind, but he supposed that it didn't take a legilimens, like his father, to know who gave him the idea.

She started to ramble off-subject as she continued to fuss over his messy strands. "I wish you'd stop listening to your cousin about your hair. She only says such things to get a rise out of Rodolphus…"

Once she gave him a final once over she returned to the matter of his 'chronic hooliganism'. "I suppose I don't need to tell you how monumentally stupid that was, do I?" James swiftly nodded.

"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway!" she rapped him on the back of his head. "It was a stupendously idiotic thing to do and you'll be lucky if you don't get sick…"

She opened the left side of her outer robe to reveal a practical apothecary's worth of potions in tiny vials. She pulled out a pepper-up potion and nearly shoved it down his throat. "What exactly were you thinking, James?" she demanded with a mocking half-glare.

 _Time to put on the charm…_

James gave her a cheeky smile "I was just putting father's old Cleansweep through its paces. Now we know there's no need for me to sneak a _new_ broom into Hogwarts."

All amusement left her expression "You will be doing no such thing!" She grabbed him by the ear "And if I hear one whisper of you flying outside of lessons, I will personally drag you to Beauxbatons myself!"

James gave a small yelp as she pulled one last time before releasing. "Yes, Mother."

Mother gave a decisive nod "Good."

He was not going to be cowed that easily though. "I'm sure I can find some pretty girls to teach me the 'French way' when I get there." he said with a smirk.

His mother's gaze hardened before being overridden by a short chuckle "Just like your father..." she huffed "...and Rabastan's influence doesn't help any."

James preened at the mention of his father, but ended up being confused at the end of his mother's backhanded compliment, as Father and Rabastan were nothing alike at all really. While Father takes nearly everything seriously, Rabastan thinks everything is a joke and someone else is always at the butt-end of it. Cousin Bella's understanding with his brother Roddy has always confounded James. Rabastan and Bella get along like a house on fire insulting and pranking everyone in their sights, but Roddy has always seemed annoyed at Bella's antics ever since they were introduced. Rabastan would make a much better match for his cousin in James' opinion, but he supposes that the adults have their reasons.

 _As always…_

James was pulled out of his musings as they reached the broom closet by the kitchen. As he fastened the Cleansweep inside of its brace he listened to his mother. "You're very lucky that your father was called into an emergency session of the Wizengamot. If your grandfather was still alive, I daresay you'd get more than a lecture and a few minor stinging hexes."

James grumbled slightly under his breath, but made sure to get out a "Yes, Mother" even though he disagreed with her about using the word 'minor' to describe any of her hexes.

As he finished fastening the broom and closing the closet, his mother had already gotten the floo powder out and was standing by the fireplace. "Well..." she said gesturing to the lit fireplace "are you ready to get your school things?"

James looked at her as if he was told to put on a tutu and dance to the dulcet droning of Celestina Warbeck. "Bu...But it's not even five in the morning yet!"

She merely tilted her head at him with a smirk. "If it's late enough to be out in the rain flying, then it's late enough to go shopping. Besides, aren't you tired of hearing how Sirius already has his wand?"

He really was sick of hearing about it. Sirius hasn't shut up about it since he got it for his birthday all the way back in November. He asked his father if he could have his on his birthday as well, in March, but when he went to go ask him in his study he looked at him with sharp grey eyes over his reading glasses and simply said "No, James." He remembered his embarrassed stuttering before he figured out that his father had slipped into his mind effortlessly and knew what he was going to ask before he even got one word out.

His father had told him that before he got his wand James had to at least demonstrate 'an appropriate modicum of competency for his age' in the mind arts. James wasn't exactly sure how much that was, but he was sure that it was going to be hard, because he was, as Uncle Teddy most charitably pointed out, 'quite hopeless' at protecting his thoughts. James could never fool either of them. Learning occlumency was, as he expected, boring, very boring…but James was motivated by Siri's constant bragging and his desire for his father's approval.

After five long and boring months of meditation and perfecting his mindscape his father finally felt that he had made enough progress to try to fend against a true legilimency attack, because he could no longer read James' surface thoughts. James' intense feeling of pride was shattered along with his ego when his father swatted away his defense of all-encompassing darkness like a fly and proceeded to sift through his memories in five seconds flat. He was prepared for his father's piercing look of disappointment when he exited his mind, but he merely gave him a wry smirk from behind his desk and said "An endless void hmm…I always wondered what was in that head of yours."

He got up from his chair in the study wearing his black wizengamot robes and ruffled James hair. "Dumbledore is causing strife in the ministry as usual, but it should blow over by next week." He walked over and opened the door to the study and gave James a rare half-smile. "We'll go to the alley and get your school supplies as a family the Saturday after the moon's turn. I would like to see my son and heir get his wand."

James beamed at the closed door his father left in his wake, but he most definitely did not jump up and down pumping his fist like an 'undignified ruffian'.

 _No...most certainly not...what a ridiculous notion…_

He couldn't wait to get his wand and tell Sirius exactly where to shove his.

 _Oh Merlin...She's right...I am tired of hearing him prattle on about polishing his stupid wand…It's not even that great...I mean... it's made of rosewood and unicorn hair for Morgana's sake… only nine and a half inches...and it's pink…as pink as natural wood can be anyway...but still...pink..._

James refocused at the sound of his mother's laughter. "Look at you..." she cooed "You're practically shaking with jealousy."

He felt his cheeks redden in anger "I'm not jealous of his bloody pink wand!"

At this point his mother burst into peals of uncontrollable laughter; For what reason, he had no idea. His response wasn't even that great in his opinion, quite pathetic actually.

 _Perhaps she's laughing at my lack of wit...or… I'm missing the punchline to a joke that I never heard in the first place...as always…_

Once she got control of herself she waved him towards the fireplace with one hand still on her right knee. "You'll understand when you're a bit older..." she put a bit of floo powder in his hand. "Besides, I'm tired of hearing about him polishing it as well." She chuckled.

"Your father will meet us at Ollivander's later in the morning, so we'll head to Flourish and Blotts and save your wand for last." James was torn between groaning because he would have to wait longer and smiling at the fact that his father was going to be there. His face eventually settled into an awkward grimace.

His mother shook her head at him fondly. "You know he's proud of you, even though he doesn't say it often..." James nodded. He knew that his father was fond of him; He just didn't have a chance to show it often when he was so busy with the ministry, the Wizengamot, and meetings with his business associates from his school days.

"...I mean, he knows it could be worse. At least you're not as bad as Sirius. You should be grateful that you have a cousin your age. He makes you look good by default." She winked to show that she was half-kidding and gestured to the floo grate as if to say 'after you'.

On that note he threw the powder in while sporting a smile. "I know, Mother."

They stepped into the fireplace before his mother sounded out a strong "Diagon Alley!". They were sent twisting and turning through the perpetually green maze of grates before James was ejected with surprising force out of the Leaky Cauldron floo, planting him firmly on his arse. He grumbled as he picked himself off of the floor, dusting his robes off as his mother came through walking calmly and gracefully into the pub in her semi-formal light blue robes. Her black hair was still perfect despite the rigors of floo travel. Her poise made him a bit jealous, but he supposed that he had years left to master the subtleties of the floo network.

She smirked and sighed at his soot covered robes as she hit him with a scourgify. "Floo travel just isn't in the Potter blood, I suppose." He didn't know what she was talking about. His father was always well-composed in everything he did.

As they moved through the rather shabby and run-down tavern towards the alley entrance James took note of the patrons, or lack thereof, at this hour. They all looked to be either Aurors and Hit-Wizards before their shifts or extremely wide-eyed and eager muggleborns with their parents who stayed the night in preparation for their shopping day. James only counted a few muggle families having an early breakfast before he and his mother found themselves at the brick wall that marked the entrance.

His mother looked over her shoulder at him. "Make sure to watch carefully this time." She rapped her wand against the brick directly above the suspiciously empty and clean rubbish bin, then continued to tap the next two bricks up in order before hitting the two bricks to the left. The bricks shifted and started to fold in on themselves forming a perfect archway.

 _Huh...I think I can remember that…_

The alley looked thoroughly deserted with only a few shoppers coming out the apothecary and a couple of knockturn denizens using the slow time to shop at more respectable establishments without too much scrutiny. They walked at a brisk pace with his mother leading the way towards Flourish and Blotts down the empty alley as he followed at his customary three paces behind on her left side.

She spared a wry glance back at him as they kept walking. "I was going to use this time we had together this morning to congratulate you on being deemed, among the adults of the family, the more responsible between you and Sirius, but after this morning I'm not as sure."

James had a sheepish smile on his face as he replied in his public 'heir' tone, even though no one but his mother was around to hear him. "I think that it is safe to say that I am the more responsible one, but just about anyone is more responsible than Sirius, Mother..." His smile turned to a smirk. "...even Bella."

She sent a withering glare over her shoulder as she kept her pace "I pray to Merlin that neither you nor Sirius turn out to be as much of a handful as Bella." She huffed "The fact that Cygnus wonders why his hellion of a daughter didn't make prefect baffles me. Making Rabastan a prefect is bad enough of an idea, but even Slughorn isn't daft enough to give it to them both. They'd destroy the school within a week and drive poor Roddy up the wall." James emphatically agreed with his mother. The only cousin that he likes more than Bellatrix is Sirius, but that doesn't mean he would trust her with any position of authority.

When they arrived at the door to the book store James was pulled aside by his mother a few feet to the side of the entryway to wait until the store opened.

She looked at him intently and spoke strongly but quietly like she was afraid to be overheard. "Try your best to keep Sirius in line. We all know he has a rebellious streak the size of an erumpet, but he means well." shaking her head sadly she continued. "My sister has never been the easiest person to get along with for anyone, but she's family and Sirius needs to realize how important that is in this world. He can resent his mother all he wants, but he should know where his loyalties lie."

James understood where his mother was coming from. He didn't particularly like his cousin, Cissy and found her annoying, vain, and entitled, but if someone dared to lay a hand on her with ill intent he would _eviscerate_ them. Sirius, on the other hand, has always been the white sheep of the Black family and has more of an 'every witch and wizard for themselves' mentality that rubs even James the wrong way.

James likes pranks as much as anyone and has pulled quite a number of them, both alone and with the help of Gran Euphie, but even he recognizes that 'public social events for the advancement of the family agenda' are off limits. Sirius has no such qualms and has proved to be a true terror over the years, much to Aunt Walburga's consternation. James once heard his father say "Never expect anything from Sirius and you'll never be disappointed."

 _Truer words were never spoken..._

The most recent incident took place at the Yule banquet with the Macmillans where Sirius used his new wand to great effect under the large table. Sirius later told him that he had found and memorized twenty-three different flatulence hexes for the occasion. Aunt Walburga was absolutely livid, but Uncle Orion simply said that he expected Sirius to put the same effort into his studies when the time came. That plucked Siri's Hippogriff pretty quickly.

 _Moments like that make me wish Reggie was the eldest...I swear he's more mature than me and Sirius combined…_

It's an awful thing to think about his best friend, but unless Sirius grows up fast he might find himself disinherited to make his younger brother heir. He wouldn't have this problem if he was the second-born; He'd just be written off as another oddball like Uncle Alphard and be allowed to do as he pleased with little in the way of consequences, but since he's the heir, Aunt Walburga will ride his arse until he stops being so stubborn and takes some responsibility.

 _Heh… The day Sirius stops being stubborn is the day goblins start donating to charity…_

James looked up at his mother. "I'll do my best to rein in Sirius at Hogwarts, but you know I can't guarantee anything, Mother."

"I know, son." she shook her head softly. "Try your best to keep him in line, but if he strays too far..." She paused and met his hazel eyes with her own brown ones. "...don't follow him."

After taking a barely audible gulp at the implications James attempted to lighten the mood with a small smirk. "I think I learned early on never to follow Siri anywhere, Mother."

With that his mother straightened up and gave him a small smile and a pat on the head, like Gran usually does, before leading him into the store. It was completely devoid of other customers at five o'clock in the morning, and the shopkeeper gave them a queer look, but that made it much easier to get the first year textbooks he needed and look through the racks of books that are normally too crowded to venture to before moving on. In the next three hours they picked up his quills and ink, potion ingredients at the apothecary, and even treats for his owl named Toad.

 _I thought that name was so clever when I was s_ _ix_ _…_

It was so much easier shopping when hardly anybody was there and he was almost proud of himself for staying up all night flying, but he was losing energy fast. By the time he was being fitted for his robes, he was swaying on the platform trying to keep his eyes open. After he was finished his mother had to half drag-half carry him out of Madame Malkin's.

Straightening him out she shoved a wide-eye potion in his hand and bid him to drink "No complaining; You brought this upon yourself." He felt rejuvenated instantly. "You won't be able to go to Grimmauld Place tomorrow after you finally crash." she sighed. "I suppose it's just as well. It's a business meeting with your father's usual crowd anyway and no matter what your father says, you're too young to be near such things."

Once he felt better they started heading over to Ollivander's and even though he was slightly disappointed over missing tomorrow's gathering, he was absolutely ecstatic over getting his very own wand.

 _It better not be pink…_

It was nearly eight o'clock in the morning by the time they reached the small old shop and James felt his stomach rumble with both anticipation and hunger as the bell sounded when they stepped inside. They moved over to the side of the dusty store to wait while Ollivander attended to a short red-headed girl, going through multiple wands. Her family was dressed quite oddly and the girl's mother appeared to be wearing what the muggles call 'jains'.

 _Or was it genes…I can't remember…_

The father of the family was dressed in a clearly muggle suit and the other girl was standing off to the side in a pastel jumper with a rather put out expression on her face. James thanked Merlin that his Aunt Walburga wasn't there. She would have surely made a scene and probably called the red-headed girl a mudblood to her face once she realized that she was in close proximity to the impure and filthy muggles. His mother would simply put up a front of icy politeness if she was forced to interact with them, which James preferred as he didn't think Aunt Walburga helped anything with her screeching.

"Bravo! Bravo!" James refocused on the present as he watched a gust of wind and magic billow around the girl with a grey-blue hue as she bonded with her wand.

"Ten and a quarter inches, willow and unicorn hair, springy, and excellent for charms work…" James had never met Mr. Ollivander before, but he looked rather crazed as he congratulated the girl with wide cloudy eyes. "…I'm sure you will do great things with that wand, my dear…yes, great things…"

 _He probably said the same thing to Sirius…would explain why he loves that thing so much…_

James took sight of the girl as she turned around. She had a cute face with porcelain skin and freckles, framed by dark red hair and green eyes.

 _Very, very green eyes…like emeralds…_

James realized he was staring and blushed furiously as he tore his gaze away from the girl. She looked more amused at his staring than anything, which annoyed him. He redirected his gaze forward, determined to not look in her direction. As she walked out of the store with her muggle family he followed his own mother to the counter. If his mother noticed the odd exchange she chose not to acknowledge it.

"The Potter heir comes for his wand hmm…" the wand maker stared at James as if he could see right through him before turning his attention to his mother.

"Lady Dorea, eleven inches, maple and phoenix feather." His mother looked like she was both annoyed and amused at Ollivander's memory.

"Correct as always, Mr. Ollivander" she said with a bemused glance "It's my son that needs your attention now, but we have to wait for my hus..." His mother was interrupted by the jingling of the door bell.

They turned around to find his father striding into the store in his grey dueling robes. He was smirking as he approached them with his glasses slightly askew and his brown hair in an even wilder state than usual. His mother looked like she was struggling not to ask what he had gotten himself into now.

His father noticed her expression and decided to take pity on her. "I was challenged to a duel." He couldn't seem to keep the smirk off his face.

Her eyebrows rose as she spoke "And you accepted?"

His father's smirk grew rather vicious. "Of course."

Ollivander may not have known the Potters very well, but he knew enough to take the time to check his stock in the back room when he saw the look on Lady Potter's face.

"Shall I make preparations for a trial or a funeral?" She spat out bitingly.

His smirk grew into a small smile at her wit before he elaborated. "The duel wasn't to the death, Dorea. And it was against Dedalus Diggle. The man can't hex a flobberworm."

Her countenance changed from exasperation to relief, then to anger when she noticed the past tense. "It already happened!" she yelled as quietly as she could manage in her emotional state.

 _I thought that was fairly obvious_ _from_ _his appearance and vindictively happy mood, Mother…_

James' body language and eyes said to his mother what his thoughts could not and his mother fixed him with a fierce glare before quickly turning it on his father. "You participated in an _honor duel_ without telling me!" she hissed.

He kept looking smug and amused at getting a reaction out of his normally unflappable wife. "Teddy and Abraxas were both there. Nothing happened..." He paused before smirking again "..to me, anyway"

She shook her head fondly and let out an indelicate snort "What did you do to make that incompetent loon try to take you on?"

His father looked almost sheepish in the face of his wife. "He might have heard me implying in a joke to Teddy that our illustrious Chief Warlock, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, is descended from a long line of inbred, homosexual goats."

 _That insult is…quite odd...although so is Uncle Teddy...Wait, Brian?...What kind of a name is Brian?...I wouldn't name my pigmy puff Brian...what a ridiculous name..._

She gave him an unimpressed glare. "I hope Teddy enjoyed the fact that you fought an honor duel for his amusement."

His smirk was back in full force "Oh, he did."

Their conversation was interrupted by the reemergence of Ollivander from his store room. She gave his father a look that clearly said 'we will continue this conversation later' before focusing her attention on the wand maker as he made his presence known.

"Lord Potter..., twelve and a half inches, dogwood and dragon heartstring, quite rigid." The ancient-looking old man stated in greeting as he scanned his father with his large bespectacled eyes.

His father quirked an eyebrow in response, which Ollivander took as his queue to attend to James. "Well, young Potter, let's get your measurements shall we?" A swarm of measuring tape engulfed James as his excitement increased tenfold.

 _Only a few short minutes away from my wand…_

Forty-five minutes later and James was going through his third tall stack of wands. Two other children were now waiting for him to finish and it was making him quite nervous. For every wand that didn't accept him he got a little more frustrated and Ollivander seemed to get more excited. He looked over towards his parents to find them standing with patient but curious eyes. It reassured him that they weren't acting like this time span was anything but normal.

 _I know I'm not a squib...I just need to find the right wand…_

The old man raised a bushy, white eyebrow. _"_ It's fortunate that your magic is so picky, young Potter. Your wand will be well-tuned to you when we find it." Ollivander admonished him when his feelings of dejection briefly cracked his mask. His words made James feel significantly better about things as he reached for another wand. This one was dark brown with a reddish tinge, had rough worn leather around the handle and elder futhark runes down the length of the wand on both sides. James hoped that this one was his.

As soon as his fingers wrapped around the leather handle he felt his body fill up with warm chills of energy. He was only vaguely aware of the world around him as he saw and felt a charcoal black smoke come out of the wand and encompass his entire being, rendering his surroundings in shadow. The color was gone from the world and everyone was frozen in time.

 _Wicked..._

He twirled around in place taking in this odd occurrence. Ollivander was such a light grey that it was almost blinding in contrast to nearly everything else. So were the wands he had tried with unicorn hair in them that he had set off to the side, but his parents were a dark grey. His father was nearly black; he was so dark. James looked back to his wand completely puzzled with his current situation.

As his eyes met the wand, all the color flooded back into the world. He quickly glanced up to his parents to find them giving him shocked but pleased expressions. Ollivander was giving him a sickeningly gleeful smile and he wondered what exactly they saw.

The wand maker answered his unspoken question. "hmm...I don't think I've ever seen someone disappear in a puff of black smoke before… ah well...a most interesting combination, eleven inches, mahogany and dragon heartstring, pliable, excellent for transfiguration. I've had that wand for a long time...didn't think I'd ever sell it. I had a feeling about that wand today, but I was reluctant to try it. That'll teach me to follow my gut, hmm...That will be seven galleons, Lord Potter."

His father broke out of the stupor he was in to get the coins out of his pouch while his mother gave him a full smile. He felt on top of the world as they exited the shop. His father led the way down the now crowded alley with his wife on his arm and him following at an appropriate distance behind. All James could think about was getting back at Sirius for his nine months of bragging and pranks thanks to that stupid, pink wand. He can't wait to shut him up.

 _That's it...What was that jinx that causes the tongue to stick to the roof of your mouth?...That'll serve the Dorcus right…_

Once they reached the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron, James realized that he had been projecting his thoughts since he got his wand. He quickly clamped down on his occlumency shields as they approached the public floo grate, but when his father turned around with those dark grey eyes possessing a piercing look, he knew he was too late.

He was caught completely off guard by his father's full smile "The incantation is 'Spraksper'. My father taught me that one. I'll teach you the wand motion when we get back to the manor, son."

James beamed back with a warm feeling in his chest "Thank you, Father."

All James could think of as he tumbled through the floo network was the great things he would do with his wand. He also couldn't help one infantile thought.

 _Mine is bigger than yours, Siri..._


	4. Iacomus: Prongs' Lament

**AN: One last pre-Hogwarts chapter for James to get some character development and backstory in before any major events take place. I'm going to try to keep my chapters 3-5000 words, because I feel that it's a good length.**

* * *

 _ **~Iacomus: August 31st, 1971, 12 Grimmauld Place, London**_

"Checkmate!" James ordered his black knight to take Sirius's white king with what he hoped was an annoying chirp. Sirius gazed at the board with plain disbelief. They were both in Siri's bedroom at Grimmauld Place and it was currently a peculiar shade of purple.

 _Not just the walls mind you...everything…_

Aunt Walburga was enraged when she first laid eyes upon it. She and Sirius changed the color of the room back and forth between black and purple for nearly a fortnight, before she eventually gave up and told him that he could make it any color he wanted so long as she didn't have to see it. Sirius was ecstatic and James was shocked that his Aunt didn't put up more of a fight. After all, it was clear from whom Sirius inherited his irascible nature.

"You cheated! I had you on your last legs! I almost won!" James couldn't help but laugh at the absolutely irate expression on Siri's face that was almost a mirror image of his mother's when she went on her rants about the degradation of wizarding culture.

"I just wanted you to think that, Siri. What? Did you think you were actually going to win this time? Not bloody likely..." James trailed off as his friend's face turned stony. Sirius was completely horrid at chess. He was too impulsive, but that made him fun to toy with.

"Aw… is widdle ickle Siri going to cwy?" James channeled his inner Bella as he mocked his cousin. He admits that he's been a bit hard on Siri since he's gotten his wand, but James figures that it's payback for all of the rubbish he has had to put up with in those nine months of terror before he got his own wand.

Siri narrowed his eyes in anger, but as he opened his mouth to respond he was interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door. He looked even more incensed after that and bit out a sharp "What!?"

The door opened to reveal Reggie standing there with admonishing glare coming out of his grey eyes. "The entire family and our guests are waiting on you two in the dining room."

Siri redirected his anger most unfairly at his younger brother as they walked into the hallway "you enjoy playing fetch, Reg?..." He patted Reggie on the head mockingly "...run along now and sit at the table like a good doggie"

 _That's a bit harsh..._

James sent an apologetic glance at Regulus as he glared at his brother. "Someone had to get you two. It's the _responsible_ thing to do..." he started moving back down the hallway towards the stairs "...and dogs don't sit in chairs, you git." Regulus finished with the uncharacteristically childish action of sticking out his tongue as he rushed down the stairs.

James and Sirius shared a smile at Reggie's actions before following him down the stairs. It was odd how quickly Sirius's moods changed at times, but James was mostly used to his fickle nature after being attached at the hip with him for most of their lives.

They walked into the formal dining room to find the other Blacks giving them looks of fond exasperation at their fashionably late arrival; Except for Aunt Walburga.

 _She just looks constipated...as usual…_

They took their seats across from each other at the long ebony table. Even at this 'private' family gathering celebrating James', Sirius's, and Cissy's upcoming first year at Hogwarts, Aunt Walburga insisted upon formal robes and seating etiquette. Uncle Orion was seated at the head of the table as befit his position as Lord of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Uncle Teddy was seated to his right as the Lord of a fellow Most Ancient and Noble House and James' father was seated to his left in respect to his status as the Lord of a Most Noble House. Uncle Teddy was not related to the Blacks, but due to his friendship with Uncle Orion and pseudo-cousin-in-law status through James' father, he was invited.

The other adults were arranged by age. With Aunt Walburga sitting across from his mother and Uncle Cygnus sitting across from his wife, Druella who was born a Rosier. Her cousins, Lord Evan Rosier Sr. and Lord Alistair Lestrange, were unable to attend, But their heirs and spares were all in attendance due the understandings the heirs had with two daughters of the House of Black. Seventeen-year-old, and newly-minted head boy, Roddy was seated by his future father-in-law and across from his intended, Bellatrix. Andy, who was going into her third year, was looking quite uncomfortable as she sat next to Roddy and across from her future husband, Evan Rosier Jr., who was in the year above her.

It was a rare event that James even noticed Andromeda. She has always been there for him when he needed a more sympathetic ear than his other cousins could provide, but Andy was too quiet and reserved to keep up with James and Sirius's antics. They were too close in age for them to look to her as an older sibling anyway. Roddy, Bella and Rabastan tended to fill that role together, with Roddy trying to keep them in line, Bella encouraging their mayhem, and Rabastan mediating between the two while throwing in a lewd joke here and there. James wondered if Rabastan will always be there to make them get along.

 _That would be awkward in the bedroom..._

James hasn't had a match made for him yet and he wasn't sure if he wanted one before he got to meet the girl. James had been contracted before he'd even been conceived to be promised to the first girl born to the houses of Malfoy, Rosier, and Lestrange, but in a strange coincidence out of five children born, none of them were girls.

James didn't know if he felt pleased or disappointed at that fact. The contract was canceled a few years ago with the consent of all parties so James wouldn't have to wait to marry someone young enough to be his daughter if he didn't want to. Sirius is jealous of him for that. He's intended for Lysandra Yaxley. She has the face of a pug and still somehow managed to bring the act of being vain and concieted to whole new levels.

 _Even by Cissy's standards..._

The other children were arranged by status, then age. Sirius sat beside Andy with James directly across from him to reflect their status as heirs of their respective houses. Rabastan and Regulus sat next to Sirius, while their fellow eleven-year-olds Romulus Rosier and Narcissa sat next to James.

James turned his head right to face the head of the table as Uncle Orion cleared his throat. "Now that everyone has seen fit to join us..." He directed a small glare in the direction of his son and nephew before continuing. "...let me congratulate the three members of the House of Black and the young Rosier scion that will be boarding the express tomorrow. I'm certain that _all_ of you will comport yourself well and bring honor to your houses in the years to come." That last sentence was clearly intended as a warning to Sirius, but James doubted that it would be heeded.

"On that note..." He clapped his hands lightly "...let us eat." The table filled up with a variety of dishes fresh from the kitchen. Sirius immediately started filling up his plate and ate at a voracious pace while Rabastan looked torn between being amused and disgusted beside him. Everyone else took that as a cue to start eating as well. Multiple conversations sprang up around the table. James was sharing his enthusiasm about the new Nimbus 1500 with Romulus who he found to be nearly excited as he was. He heard Roddy telling Evan about the time he was on patrol for his prefect duties and found Bilius Weasley in a broom closet...alone. The Rosier heir found it absolutely hilarious, but James didn't understand what was so funny about it.

He gave Rabastan a questioning look over the table, but he just winked and smirked like he did when he explained about what having a 'morning wand' was a few weeks ago. James was now even more confused.

 _Bilius Weasley wasn't snogging with a girl...he wasn't with anyone actually...he wasn't sleeping...he was alone in that broom closet...so he couldn't…ah...oh…he was 'polishing his wand'..._

James blushed beet red when he figured out the implications. He stole a glance at Sirius to see if he figured it out as well, but he was still focused on eating and was paying little attention to the multiple conversations around him. James was disappointed that he wouldn't have the chance to tease him about his oblivious bragging until later. He decided to ignore Sirius and make a more determined effort to keep up his conversation with Romulus about their preferred quidditch positions. As it turned out they both preferred to play chaser and promised to try out together in their second year with Sirius.

James turned to face Sirius as he slowed down his food intake marginally to find him actually listening to a conversation towards the head of the table.

James tuned in to catch the back end of Uncle Teddy's question "...you heard about Diggory, Ori?"

Uncle Orion placed his wine chalice down "I haven't heard anything…" He sighed. "...but I suppose that's the point. No one has heard hide nor hair of Lord Diggory for a few weeks now."

His father had an amused smirk on his face as he cut in "Perhaps the self-righteous blood-traitor finally got up and left to join the muggles he loves so much."

Uncle Teddy smirked back "It's just as well, his presence in the Wizengamot was causing problems for us and his muggle heritage act was gaining too much traction among the neutrals."

Aunt Walburga harrumphed in agreement "Good. He can take those filthy mudbloods with them."

The Black Lord looked at his two friends and his wife with exasperation "His absence in the Wizengamot is causing more problems. People already want these disappearances looked into and now that a high lord has gone missing, the ministry can't just throw it under the rug."

 _More people have gone missing?…_

His mother shifted her gaze to the children in the room as if reminding the three men of the presence of the young audience now intently listening to their conversation. She gave Uncle Orion a pointed glare "How exactly is it a _problem_ that the ministry might actually be tempted to do it's job and investigate these missing people?"

He looked slightly flustered for a brief moment before quickly composing himself "I'm just saying that wizards might be more inclined to be sympathetic towards his legislation now. We oppose it on its merits, but the more soft-hearted neutral lords might choose to support it if they view it as a memorial to his memory..." He looked satisfied with his answer until he realized his omission "...if they don't find him, of course."

His mother acted satisfied with the answer before returning to her food. Uncle Orion continued the conversation with his father "Dumbledore is very supportive of the act and opposition is dwindling. Before long it will be only the traditionalist bloc left..." he seemed to pause to ponder something "...and maybe the Greengrasses, but it _will_ pass if we don't do something."

His father looked annoyed with him "What do you think Al and Evan are doing, Ori?" he asked rhetorically "They're out there..." his eyes darkened "... _doing_ something."

His father's words produced a tension in the room so thick that James doubted that he could cut through it with any hex. He wasn't sure what they were talking about really, but he was sure that there was more to the exchange than the literal meaning of the words in it.

Uncle Teddy, who watched the rest of the conversation with detached bemusement along with Cygnus and Druella, finally spoke up with his current thoughts. "You know, it makes perfect sense that Dumbledore would support the act. He has a personal stake in it."

Everyone looked at him with polite curiosity before Uncle Cygnus asked, "How so?"

He had a gleefully smug look on his face as he spoke. "Well, if this works out he can use school funds to buy his personal stock of sherbet lemons." As he finished he acted like this explained everything.

Everyone's curious looks were replaced with blank ones of confusion. The awkward silence lasted for a few long and excruciating seconds before he heard his mother sigh. "Please, Teddy, explain to us why allowing muggle holidays into Hogwarts will allow Dumbledore to embezzle school funds in order to buy himself candy." she asked this in a borderline patronizing tone as it seemed like she thought he'd gone mental. So had Bella apparently because her mad giggling was the only sound in the room.

 _Well it does sound mental when you say it like that, Mother...but this is Uncle Teddy...He'll have an explanation...He always does…_

He looked around at everyone's confused expressions and sighed. "If the act is passed then he is allowed, as Headmaster, to organize a Halloween feast instead of hosting a Samhain observance. This requires candy..." He stretched arms wide, nearly knocking over Aunt Walburga. "...a lot of candy, as it's traditional for muggles to stuff their faces with it. It won't be noticed by the board if he skims a little off the top for his lemon drop fetish."

As he finished everyone was nodding their heads accepting the explanation as reasonably well-thought-out. Bella had even stopped laughing, but was sporting a contemplative look as if something bothered her.

"How, exactly do _you_ know what filthy muggles do on this 'Halloween' day?" she asked with an accusing glare.

 _That's actually a very good question...How does he know?…_

He looked downright amused at her query. "It's one of the only days of the year that wizards can actually blend in outside our own world. Many use the day to sate their curiosity. I certainly did when I was a strapping, rebellious youth..." he put on a teasing smirk "...but it's also a truly excellent day for muggle hunting if that's more to your taste." He looked almost nostalgic. "Or, so I'm told."

 _Classic Uncle Teddy...Relieve some tension then add your own…_

His Father cleared his throat "That was a very informative argument Teddy. You should bring it up in the Wizengamot; I'm sure it will raise controversy.." he commented dryly as the whole table practically erupted in smirks and snickers.

Uncle Teddy was always a good sport when it came to being at the butt-end of his father's sarcasm and simply shot back his own. "I think I just might, Charlus. It's a valid concern and we wouldn't want Dumbledore to violate the sanctity of the office of Chief Warlock any more than he already has. Adding sherbet lemon embezzling to the list might just be the straw that broke the thestral's back." By the end of Uncle Teddy's sentence all of the previous tension lifted and they all erupted in even more snickers and even a few chuckles.

Everyone returned to their meals and individual conversations. As it was becoming time for dessert, James spared more thought to the conversation his father and his uncles shared. Lord Diggory was missing, His father was clearly happy about it, and Uncle Orion was pretty sure that he wasn't going to be found. James didn't know much about Lord Diggory and had never met him or his son, but he knew that he was one of his family's more prominent political opponents. His father often complained about his complete disregard for wizarding kind with his plainly ludicrous notion of lifting the statute of secrecy. James kind of agreed with his father that it was good for them that he was gone, but the fact that it wasn't _just_ him is suspicious.

 _Maybe they revealed themselves and they were attacked by savage muggles...that would be horrible...but it would serve them right if they were that stupid..._

Even if the muggles were nice, James still thought it was a bad idea to reveal their existence. There are so many of them; Billions, his father told him.

 _Billions...They'll see what we can do and want us to do everything...cure everything...and when things go wrong, who will they blame?…_ _No...It's an absolutely ridiculous idea that will backfire even in the best-case scenario..._

James was young and he internally acknowledged the fact that he was always a bit slow on the uptake, but even he knew that this was a monumentally moronic idea.

From what his father told him, Dumbledore and his ilk were slowly trying to introduce muggle culture and customs into the wizarding world and assimilate them, so that when they finally reveal wizarding kind both societies will be indistinguishable and the transition will be seamless. James thought that this made perfect sense. If he was part of a very long term conspiracy to reveal the wizarding world to muggles, that's what he'd suggest, although he didn't have much experience with that sort of thing. He admitted to himself that the theory sounded a _wee_ bit paranoid, but...

 _Better safe than sorry..._

He shook himself out of his thoughts as dessert appeared in front of him.

 _Spotted dick…again...I understand that Kreacher doesn't like things to change, but this is ridiculous...it's the fifth time in a row…_

If anyone else was disappointed by their nonexistent dessert options, they didn't say anything. James shared a smirk across the table with Siri as everyone paused before they took their first bite. The color shifting runes that they had drawn lightly on the chairs earlier were activated as the pressure detecting charms on the table registered the second set of plates arriving.

Everyone was the same sickly purple as Sirius's room. Bella was cackling madly at the look on Roddy's face as he and everyone except Bella and Rabastan were glaring at both boys. Cissy let out an ear-piercing shriek and as Aunt Walburga was pulling in enough oxygen for her lungs to sustain her inevitable screech, James met Sirius's gaze one last time sharing a smirk over the table.

 _Mischief managed..._


	5. Charlus: The Prodigal Squib

**AN: Here's a Charlus interlude to give some more backstory and shed light on events only mentioned in the last chapter. Oh, and I'm going with the theory that you either have magic or you don't. There is no in between and a squib is identical to a muggle in everything but name.**

* * *

 _ **~Charlus: March 13th, 1936, Selwyn Manor, Warwickshire**_

Charlus followed dutifully after his parents as they ascended the drive to Selwyn Manor on foot. His mother had arranged to visit her cousin, Barth, the heir to House Selwyn as soon as she heard about the birth of her…

 _Second cousin...once removed?…_

He's not too sure about the exact degree of relation. Charlus had never seen her so excited before, but his father insisted that she was practically bouncing off the walls the month of his and Teddy's birth. She was even more thrilled when she heard it was a girl. There hadn't been a girl born to House Selwyn since his grandmother, Acacia.

He felt the magic thrum around him as they passed through the wards set up around the grounds. As they crested the last small hill on the drive, Charlus took in the sight of his grandmother's family manor. It looked slightly decrepit, reflecting the Selwyn's delicate financial state, but the enormous house still retained a regal air. The green and black metal gate swung open of its own accord as they approached and Charlus felt his own excitement grow with each step that he took.

He was an only child and so was his father and grandfather before him, as a result he had no close cousins on his father's side. He had more luck on his mother's side with the birth of Theodore Nott only a few short days after his own, but he can only spend so much time with him before he wants to throw his stupid books back in his smug face.

 _I love you, Teddy, but you're such a prat sometimes…_

He didn't have many friends other than Teddy. He was familiar with the Malfoy heir, Abraxas, but he didn't like him very much. He liked most of the Black children well enough especially Dorea, she was always nice to him and fun to play with. The others didn't really play with him. Cygnus and his cousin Orion were too young, Lucretia and her second cousin, Cedrella, were already at Hogwarts and therefore too old to 'pursue frivolous activities', Alphard was weird and his twin Walburga...well...she's Walburga...

He only saw the Black scions when there were formal events, but he was the closest to them out of all his child acquaintances. Dorea even helped him and Teddy prank that pillock Iggy Prewett at the Malfoy's Yule Ball last year. He was scratching his arse the whole time he was on the ballroom floor with Lucretia and she looked so disgusted that the three of them couldn't help but break out into furious giggles at their table. It was only the quick thinking of Dorea that saved them from being exposed when she got them glasses of gigglewater from the refreshments.

 _She's really quite brilliant…_

Charlus was looking forward to meeting his new cousin as he always wanted a little sister and this was the next best thing. Even if Charlus didn't know the degree of relation, they were still family and he didn't have much of that at all, so he promised to himself right then and there that he would look out for the little girl and treat her like a little sister if he could.

As he and his parents reached the grand double-door entrance, his father rapped shortly on the polished mahogany, and the family waited patiently for his great uncle Lord Bartholomew Selwyn Sr. to welcome them into his home.

They received the notification of the birth by owl only yesterday and it gave no information other than the gender of the baby. His mother was puzzled by the terse nature of the letter, when Barth was normally so unnecessarily verbose in his correspondence. She got her answer as Great Uncle Barty opened the door with an extremely solemn expression. The mood of his family plummeted from happy and excited to anxious as they dreaded learning the reason for the old patriarch's sadness.

His great uncle sighed and gestured for them to pass the threshold. "Euphemia..." he nodded to his mother before turning to his father "...Fleamont, come and take your son inside. We have a lot to discuss."

 _Well..that doesn't sound good…_

As they came into the entryway, the manor was completely silent except the insistent wails of hunger from a baby.

 _Where's her mother?…_

Charlus' mother arrived at a conclusion first. "June..." Tears started forming in his mother's eyes as she grasped her uncle's shoulder in sympathy.

 _What...Why did she say her name like that?...What's wrong with Mrs. Selwyn?…_

Charlus didn't know very much about Mrs. Selwyn, but she was always nice to everybody and played with him often when he was smaller. His mother told him when he asked about her that she was a few years above her at Hogwarts and was a Hufflepuff. Her name was Juniper Abbott and she played keeper while his mother and her cousin Barth played chaser in Slytherin. His mom said to him once "At first, she deflected his advances as easily as his quaffles, but Barth scored in the end" He wasn't quite sure what she meant, but he laughed anyway because he thought he was supposed to.

He also knew that his great uncle didn't approve of the match because she wasn't from a Slytherin family and her own family was full of muggle-lovers, but he eventually relented to give his blessing because of the young couple's constant badgering and Juniper's Sacred 28 status. Charlus knew that Great Uncle Barty grew very fond of his daughter-in-law over the years and was positively beaming when the couple announced the pregnancy months ago at an extended family banquet. He now looked thoroughly despondent and was visibly suppressing tears when his niece put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

His father straightened up and looked quite sad as his brown eyes conveyed grief "My condolences, Barty. We all loved Juniper."

 _She's dead...She was so nice..._

A stray tear coalesced and ran down his great uncle's withered cheek. He wiped it before motioning his arm sharply in the direction of the stairs. "Barth needs you. He's waiting for you upstairs with the whelp. Talk some sense into him, Euphie." He spat out harshly before turning around and heading towards his study without elaborating any further.

 _Whelp?...That's his granddaughter…_

Charlus felt his own tears start to form as he followed his parents up the creaky manor stairs. They headed towards the sound of a crying baby and a sobbing man. When they got close to the room the sounds were coming from, the door swung open to reveal a disheveled Barth holding a small wailing bundle.

"She won't stop...crying...screaming...she won't stop..." Cousin Barth looked like he hadn't slept in days. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked like he was about to keel over at any moment.

His mother, with tears running down her face rushed to his side and had him sit down in the hallway reading chair. "I'm here, Barth..."She took the crying baby from his arms and gave him a pepper-up potion from her robes. "...I'm here, cousin."

"There was so much blood...so much blood...it's all my fault..."Barth continued to ramble as he continued his sobbing.

His father put a hand on Barth's shoulder with tears threatening to fall in his own eyes. "Drink the potion, Barth. It's not your fault." he spoke in a reassuring tone.

He drank the potion, but continued sobbing even as the medicine perked him up a bit. "It is...It is...She wanted to give birth at St. Mungo's...but my father and I...we insisted that the Selwyn heir be born in Selwyn manor...like we were..." He let out another heart wrenching sob as Charlus felt tears stream down his cheeks. "We killed her… _I_ killed her..."

His father could no longer hold his tears in at the conclusion of the tragic tale and his mother started sobbing almost as hard as her cousin. None of them spoke for a few minutes as they took comfort in each others presence.

As the tears dried up his mother broke the silence. "Your father told me I have to talk some sense into you. you're not thinking of doing something drastic and leaving your daughter alone in the world, are you?" His mother finished with a firm but comforting glare in her steely eyes.

 _Why would he leave?...Where would he go?…_

Barth had a small, sad smile on his face "He doesn't want you to talk me out of taking my own life; He wants you to talk me out of sparing someone else's."

His parents both looked confused for a moment before they focused in on the newborn. His father cast a spell at the baby and shared a devastated look with his wife.

 _What!?...Why would you kill a baby?...Magical children are precious...people don't have enough of them as it is...especially old families like the Selwyns…_

His father looked even more depressed than before as he noticed Charlus' perplexed expression and grounded out "She's a squib."

 _Oh… that's why...but she's a baby...a girl...she was supposed to be my little sister..._

Barth took his daughter back from his cousin and proceeded to rock her back and forth as her cries began to subside. "She named her Dahlia...before she passed on...I can't do it..." He shook his head emphatically "...I won't do it" He looked up to his friend "Flea...please...do what...what I can't" He pleaded with his green eyes as he gently handed the baby to his Father.

His father's face turned stony and his gaze hardened as he seemed to look at his old friend in a new light. "I'll take care of the problem." He nodded sharply at Barth before gesturing to his wife and son. "Euphemia, Charlus, we're leaving."

 _Is father going to kill her?...we can't!...he can't..._

His mother still had tears streaming down her cheeks and Charlus was struggling not to bring up new ones. As they reached the top of the stairs Barth called out to them "Look after my daughter...because I...I... can't"

his father's gaze softened as he looked back at him. "I'll find her a good home, Barth" He sighed in relief and sagged back into his chair before giving a small smile in thanks.

Charlus followed his parents back down the stairs to find Great Uncle Barty waiting for them at the bottom. He gave a stern chastising look to his father. "Gone soft have you? Your father would have had the stomach for it." he said bitterly.

His father's eyes turned stormy as he leveled a piercing glare at Lord Selwyn. "Don't worry, she won't be around to bring dishonor upon your house. I'll bring Dahlia to her own kind and you can say that she died with her mother. No one else will know any different." His father spoke in an icy tone than pulled all of the temperature out of the room as they walked towards the fireplace.

Barty maintained his look for a few seconds before sighing "Thank you, Flea..." He handed his nephew-in-law some floo powder "...You're a much better man than your father." His great uncle sounded all of his eighty years at that moment before he tapped his cane on the floor, turning back around towards his study.

Acknowledging Barty's parting comment with a nod, his father bellowed out a strong "Potter Manor!"

As they swirled through the network with the baby in tow, Charlus wondered if his great uncle really wanted the baby dead.

 _He probably didn't want to...He just thought he had to…for the honor of his house..._

When they arrived home his mother excused herself to go to her room. His mother looked physically and emotionally exhausted. Charlus felt very tired as well.

His father seemed to be making preparations to go out into the muggle world. Charlus walked over to his father and the baby. "What are you going to do, Father?"

His father looked at him with tired eyes "I have contacts in a muggle village called Cokeworth. They'll help me find a suitable family for Dahlia."

Charlus smiled and had the thought that she'd have a happy life with people like her, but something was still nagging him in the back of his head.

Charlus looked up at his father shyly. "Can I...um...hold her?..." He shifted back and forth on his feet. "...Just once?"

His father gave him a sad but proud smile. "Of course, son"

As Charlus took the small bundle into his arms finding her chubby red face ugly, but also oddly cute, he took note of her thin, dark red curls.

 _Like Mother's…_

It was her eyes that took his breath away, however. They were green.

 _Very green...like emeralds…_

 _ **Charlus: August 7th, 1971, Diagon Alley, London**_

Charlus looked on with barely contained amusement as his minor knockback jinx caused that muggle-loving moron, Dedalus, to back-flip twice in the air before planting face-first onto the hard cobblestone of the alley.

 _Like Dumbledore needs such a fool as you protecting his honor...The old goat can stand up for himself…not that he ever will...the spineless cretin has used others to do his dirty work ever since he got lucky in that duel so long ago..._

He heard Teddy snickering off to the side as Diggle pulled himself up off the ground and threw a pitifully weak disarming charm at Charlus. He batted it aside effortlessly before sending back a silent blasting hex. The ground underneath the loon's feet erupted and he was thrown violently to the side as he lost his wand.

 _Pathetic...not even amusing...just pathetic...A prime example of why removing the dueling club from Hogwarts was a terrible idea…_

Charlus nonchalantly summoned Diggle's wand to signify the end of the duel before dismissively throwing it at the unconscious hooligan's feet. He looked up to notice both Al and Abraxas smirking while Teddy's snickering had morphed into full chuckles.

 _At least some people found it entertaining…_

He was amused to notice that the blood-traitor's horridly gaudy purple top hat had landed in one of the many rubbish bins littering the alley.

 _Where it belongs...I suppose it matches his robes though…They're both horrendous..._

Lords MacDougal and Bones were picking up the other refuse in the form of a knocked-out Diggle as Charlus strode away briskly in the direction of the main alley. His friends and political allies, Al Lestrange and Abraxas Malfoy were following at a small distance in their black wizengamot robes as they watched Teddy Nott mime Diggle's facial expressions with twin smirks of amusement. Charlus had his own smirk on his face as he returned his gaze forward.

 _Never change Teddy...never change…_

It was good that that they had something to laugh at for once, even if it was at someone's incompetence. They had precious few things to laugh at now that Dumbledore's progressive movement was gaining more and more traction in the ministry. Things were changing and not for the better. With the addition of elected and appointed members to the Wizengamot after the last wizarding war, the muggleborns got more say and even a few seats of their own. One especially stupid mudblood named George Cartfield even had the gall to suggest that a traditional observance of Samhain (burning incense and dried apples while communing with your magic to reach out to the spirits of your ancestors) was a _dark_ ritual.

 _I'll show you dark you filthy rodent...I know hexes that would make you weep for death…_

Charlus shook his head to refocus. He didn't hate all of the muggleborns, only most of them. He even cooperated with one of the more agreeable chaps elected to the Wizengamot, A former Ravenclaw named Jacob Davis. He knew him from his Hogwarts years and befriended him along with Tom when his friend noticed that Davis always separated himself from the other muggleborns. When asked why Davis merely replied that he had bad experiences with muggles before. Charlus nearly put his foot in his mouth wanting to know more, but Tom shot him a glance that told him all he needed to know.

 _Horrible creatures, muggles…_

He and Davis worked together to amend the muggles studies bill to include a wizarding studies class helping teach muggleborns wizarding customs so they wouldn't obliviously snub pureblood heirs and scions with their normally rude behavior. He had nothing against a muggle studies class,...

 _Know your enemy and all that…_

 _..._ but he felt that having a wizarding equivalent would be quid pro quo after all. Also nobody seemed to care that this muggle studies class would be absolutely useless to the muggleborns who grew up in their vile world. In the end it was all academic as they were stopped short of the two thirds majority needed to amend a bill by Dumbledore's infernal progressives who argued that adding a wizarding studies class would discourage purebloods from learning more about muggles and that the educational responsibility of wizarding studies was covered by History of Magic's mandate which was a core class regardless.

 _What a joke...like Binns would ever talk about anything except goblin rebellions…_

Charlus thought it was a real tragedy that the board decided to keep Binns on staff even after he died last year. He had hoped that his son wouldn't have to deal with his aimless droning after the old coot kicked the bucket, but alas, it was not to be. Charlus heard that the new ghost simply left his body one morning and continued to teach his classes like nothing was wrong.

 _Hmph...He was always consistent in life...if nothing else...the board must be glad that they don't have to pay him anymore...not that he ever deserved it..._

Charlus was pulled out of his internal ramblings when he and his comrades turned into a deserted main side alley to find themselves facing an irate Lord Rutherford Diggory.

 _If he makes me miss seeing my son get his wand he will wish he was born as a bowtruckle…meddling old codger..._

Abraxas noticed his annoyance and stepped forward in front of Charlus to be the diplomatic one. "Is there something you'd like to discuss with us, Lord Diggory." Abraxas spoke in an icy, but perfectly polite tone.

Lord Diggory invaded Abraxas' personal space by getting in his face "Yes, in fact, there is."

"Stop being obtuse, Diggory and tell us what you want to say." Al cut in with a sneer.

Some of the bluster seemed to disappear from the upjumped Hufflepuff's face before he steeled himself once more. "I know what you and your bigoted friends are up to." The git looked quite proud of himself.

Teddy looked almost amused as he smirked. "And just what are we up to, Diggory. Please...explain to us how you figured out our malevolent master machinations?"

 _Was the alliteration really necessary, Teddy?…_

Lord Diggory drew himself up to his full, but rather unimpressive, height "I know what you'll do if our progressive movement isn't stopped..." He pointed an accusing finger at Abraxas. "...I know what your planning as a 'fail-safe'..." he turned it onto Teddy. "...I know about your 'friend'..." He rested his accusing finger on Charlus "And your _half-blood_ 'Lord'."

 _Would you like your coffin in oak or elm, Lord Diggory?…_

Charlus stepped forward and looked down into the arrogant fool's face. "And what exactly are you going to do with those wild accusations, Diggory?" He spoke calmly but with an underlying menace that couldn't be ignored.

Diggory visibly gulped, but did not back down. "I might have to inform those in higher authority if you don't reconsider your plans and let the new process of government take its course."

 _Oh, yes...let's just put all our plans, that took years to formulate, on hold because a Hufflepuff clumsily attempted to blackmail us...what a complete dunderhead…_

Charlus leveled Diggory with a gaze of steel "I suggest you consider your options, Lord Diggory, before you find yourself in an...irreversible situation."

He internally patted himself on the back when he saw the older man pale. "I'll keep my mouth shut for now, but there have been strange things happening, and I'll be keeping my eyes on you lot." Charlus' eyes darkened as he sifted through Diggory's underdeveloped brain to determine whether or not he actually intended to keep his silence. Once he had his answer and his plans for the day he slipped out unnoticed. The dead man walking then turned sharply with nary a glance back as he headed back to the crowded main alley.

After the buffoon was out of sight, Charlus faced his three friends as they all exchanged worried glances. Charlus broke the silence decisively "Teddy, pick up Avery after his solicitors appointment and wait for when Diggory passes behind Twilfitt and Tattings at around 3p.m..." Teddy gave uncharacteristically solemn nod as he separated himself from the group. "...Remind Avery: quick, quiet and don't rough him up too much. Tom will want to know how _much_ he knows and _how_ he knew it. The fool certainly didn't figure it all out on his own."

Teddy smirked back. "It'll be quick, but I doubt it'll be quiet. It's what silencing charms are for after all." He apparated away to be sure he got the final word in.

Charlus sighed in exasperation before Al brought up a new concern. "What do we tell Ori?"

He gazed at both of his comrades sternly "Not... one...word. He's already becoming ambivalent towards the cause and he doesn't need this particular failing to hold over our heads, if we ever need to ask him for funds." Al nodded while Abraxas looked confused about something.

Charlus sighed and half-glared at Abraxas. "What is it, 'Braxas?"

"How _exactly_ is it a failing?...We're going to apprehend him before he can inform anyone of our plans." Abraxas spoke in his condescending drawl.

 _Merlin...he can be so dense at times…_

Charlus struggled not to hex his friend. "It... is... a... _failing_ because we didn't _know_ that he knew anything until he came up and told us to our faces. We're very lucky that he was an idiot Hufflepuff about it and decided to give us fair warning. Other enemies won't be so considerate and they won't underestimate our commitment to the cause like he clearly did."

Abraxas looked thoroughly abashed after Charlus' admonishing lecture. "I see..." he gazed a his left arm "...He won't be pleased, will he?"

Al snorted "Not bloody likely..."

Charlus nodded at Al's unsophisticated, but truthful, assessment and elaborated upon it. "...and we'd deserve his ire. We weren't careful enough and now we're paying the price; We should be thankful it didn't turn out worse for us."

Al and Abraxas both nodded in agreement and Charlus let the silence sit for a few seconds before continuing. "Al, you and Evan should be on stand-by to act on any information Diggory will give us. Your absences won't be noticed like the rest of ours would, raising the least suspicion. We need to be more careful from now on..."

Al nodded "I can do that and Evan will be glad to finally be doing something." Charlus nodded back in appreciation as Al disapperated.

Charlus focused his attention back on Abraxas "I have to get to Ollivander's. Iacomus should already be there and I don't want to miss anything."

Abraxas had an unusually fond smile on his face. "I understand, Charlus. I was much the same with Lucius. I have to get to Gringotts anyway...business with the goblins you see...dreadful creatures." Abraxas finished with his typical drawl as they headed towards the main alley in step with each other.

Once they were about to go their separate ways Abraxas smirked. "Please give my regrets to Orion, but my son and I will be unable to attend our usual dinner on the 31st"

Charlus raised his eyebrow and gave his friend a deadpan expression. "He didn't invite you, 'Braxas. He never does."

Abraxas started walking away and smirked over his shoulder. "Oh...I'm sure he simply forgot. Like he does every year..."

 _Still the same ponce…_

Charlus shook his head fondly at his friend's words as he headed down the bustling alley to Ollivander's. He couldn't believe it was time for James to get his wand. It seemed like just yesterday when he was holding the squalling babe in St. Mungo's. Charlus didn't like to show it often, but he took great pride in his son.

 _He may not share my intellect, but by Merlin can he be dedicated..._

Truth be told, Charlus didn't actually expect James to learn occlumency and he _certainly_ didn't expect his son to dedicate _every minute_ of his free time for _five_ whole months to the task. Even he didn't have the same shields James has now until his fifth year.

 _I'm most definitely not going to tell James that, however...He has a big enough head as it is…_

His ultimatum was merely an excuse not to have two under-aged hoodlums armed with wands in the family. Sirius caused enough for trouble for the both of them. Charlus thanked Morgana that James was only as troublesome as Charlus himself was at his age and not any more.

 _Dorea and I were handfuls enough, I'm sure…_

Charlus found himself stuck in place as he took sight of a muggle family exiting the wand shop. Normally he wouldn't pay muggles any mind but the sight of the mother and younger daughter left him speechless.

 _Their dark red hair...Like Mother's...Their eyes...they're so very green...like emeralds...Dahlia..._

Charlus remembered that day perfectly. It left an indelible impression on his eight-year-old mind and he had no doubt that the baby from that day, now a fully grown woman, was walking right in front of him with her half-blood child following right behind her. They hadn't seen him and he was thankful for that, as he was plainly gaping and probably looked as if he was ogling his third cousin.

Charlus shook himself out it before walking into the store with a new spring in his step.

 _I'm glad you made it, little sister…_

* * *

 **AN: I'm sure some of you don't like what I did with Lily's origins in that she's technically a half-blood now and fourth cousins with James, but I haven't decided if she'll actually find out or if Charlus will take the secret with him to his grave.**


	6. Iacomus: A Grim Betrayal

**AN: Thank you for the reviews and story suggestions! I really appreciated the positive feedback and its nice to know that people are enjoying the story. Any constructive criticism is also welcome, as I'm always looking to improve. I originally wanted to put a Dramatis Personae at the beginning, but I thought it would reveal too much too soon, because once I start writing about a character, it's hard for me to stop. I eventually decided to release information on the characters in sets of three every few chapters or so, once I had already revealed most of the information naturally and the biographies could only clarify things or add little quirks here and there. I won't reveal everything I have planned for the characters in the bios, but it should give a context for their behavior. Let me know if you enjoy them or consider them boring and ultimately unnecessary to the narrative, because I'm on the fence right now.**

* * *

Dramatis Personae

Presented in order of appearance. Characters who are simply mentioned, but don't make a physical appearance are not listed. * indicates that the character is deceased as of 1971. All female names reflect their marital status as of 1971.

Charlus Potter: Son of Fleamont and Euphemia (nee Nott), cousin to Teddy, husband of Dorea, and father to Iacomus, Charlus is an original Knight of Walpurgis and a stalwart political idealist. Possessing a sharp mind and keen wit, Charlus will use any means to reach his ideological goals and protect the legacy and honor of his house. He always admired his father and was hit hard by Fleamont's death, but being so close to his father made him aware of his failings as well. He respected his father's decision to fight his battles in the Wizengamot after the conclusion of the global wizarding war in 1945, but doubted that it would help anything with Dumbledore's newfound popularity. Charlus is nothing if not loyal to his family and followed his father's lead, but he made preparations with his friends in the shadows, just in case the slippery slope of progressivism went too far for him to stomach.

*Fleamont Potter: Son of Titus and Ramilda (nee Montague), husband of Euphemia, and father to Charlus. After growing up with an abusive father, Fleamont vowed to be better than him in every way. Armed with a firm and rigid sense of honor, he never acted like a typical Slytherin and it allowed him to make friends with all but the most bull-headed of Gryffindors. One of his best childhood friends was none other than a young Albus Dumbledore, but ideological differences led them to reluctantly end their friendship. Being fifteen years older than his wife resulted in him having Charlus late in life at Euphemia's insistence that she wanted a child with him. He never thought he'd make a good father because of his less-than-happy childhood, but he resolved to try his best and give Charlus the love and affection he himself was starved of. After the conclusion of the global wizarding war, Fleamont was a tired man who simply wanted to live in peace and he was even more depressed by the loss of his lifelong friend Thaddeus to dragon pox in 1952. He was only brought out of his slump by the birth of his grandson, Iacomus, in 1960.

Euphemia Potter (nee Nott): Daughter of Cantankerous Jr. and Acacia (nee Selwyn), wife of Fleamont, aunt to Teddy, and mother of Charlus. Hardly ever taking anything seriously, Euphemia has always been a free spirit who defied pureblood social mores as easily as breathing. Her match with Fleamont was intended by her father as punishment for her obstinacy and a reward for Fleamont's support of her brother, Thaddeus, who was nearly a generation older than her. Her father's plan backfired spectacularly when Flea only encouraged her 'frivolous pursuits' by saying it was not his place to restrict her activities and that she could play as many seasons with the Holyhead Harpies as she pleased. She eventually grew to love him and decided that she wouldn't mind a little Flea running around the manor. For all her professional quidditch prowess, she considers making Charlus with Flea to be her greatest accomplishment. Instead of drowning in her sorrow after her husband's death, she decided to honor his memory by bringing his ashes with her to all corners of the world. When she last checked in with Charlus she claimed, to her son's consternation, that she had just played chicken with a rather precocious Chinese Fireball in Cambodia the previous day.

* * *

 _ **Iacomus: September 1st, 1971, King's Cross Station, London**_

As James brushed off the soot from his robes, he watched his father stride confidently out of the grate wearing an unusual expression of nostalgia while he turned his fond gaze onto his son. "You did remember everything didn't you?"

James would almost feel insulted if he didn't privately admit to himself that he usually was quite forgetful, but even he would make sure never to forget anything when packing for _Hogwarts_.

 _This is the most important day of my life...I can't screw it up…_

He couldn't keep the petulant look off his face as he drawled. "Of course, Father..."

His father was apparently in a good mood as he chuckled. "You spend so much time around your uncle that I felt obliged to make sure."

 _Which one?...I have three official ones and one godfath...oh Teddy...of course it's Teddy…_

His father watched James work through it with a fond smirk. "I had a feeling you'd take this seriously. Now, tell me you didn't have anything to do with the farewell prank this morning. Your mother was hardly pleased to find out that she'd have to spend the day with her sister fixing it instead of saying her farewells to you at the station." His father's gaze turned steely

James could truthfully say that he had absolutely nothing to do with animating the house elves' heads in the hallway. That was all Sirius… "No, Father. I was actually looking forward to a quiet morning for once..." Even though he was embarrassed to admit it he was looking forward to one of his mom's rare hugs on the platform. "...I guess Sirius wasn't of the same mind."

 _We never are nowadays…_

When they were both younger, they were twin terrors sharing in everything and running around together spreading havoc and mayhem under the watchful and encouraging eyes of Bella and Rabastan, but as they grew James craved positive attention from his parents, while Sirius always craved the more negative kind from his own. He just doesn't understand Sirius anymore. He knows that Aunt Walburga isn't the most caring and supportive mother, but Uncle Orion tries his best and he's always patient with Sirius.

 _Sometimes too patient…_

James has lost count of how many times he's seen Uncle Orion spit out ink stained tea all over Aunt Walburga's robes. She always threw a fit, but he merely glances unimpressed at Sirius before cleaning up the mess and carrying on like nothing happened. Sometimes he thinks Siri prefers his mother's reaction.

His father's expression turned grave and his eyes darkened at James' words "No, I suppose he wasn't..." He sighed. "...I'll have to talk to Orion..." He gave a huff "...Who am I kidding?..." and shook his head "...That won't help." James certainly agreed. Sirius never listened to his parents.

 _And he won't start now..._

His father gestured for James to follow behind with his trunks as they strode closer to the imposing crimson locomotive. As they walked, James took notice of the other families saying their goodbyes. Far to the left he caught sight of two platinum blond heads.

 _The Malfoys…_

Despite not being invited, the Malfoys' presence was missed at the annual dinner last night, as they usually attended anyway. James wasn't sure why Uncle Orion tolerated such slights, but he wagered that the reason involved his father and Uncle Teddy in some capacity. Uncle Orion and Lord Malfoy clearly didn't get along and Aunt Walburga always turned his nose up at him as well. When James asked his father why that was, he said "People hold grudges for the pettiest of reasons; Someday you'll understand that."

While his father's words were, no doubt, wise, they didn't tell him any more than he'd already gathered just from watching them. Clearly Lord Malfoy snubbed them in the past and now they were returning the favor. He figured it was also the reason that Lucius' and Cissy's understanding hadn't been finalized yet.

Although James got along with Lucius just fine, he didn't like him as a person very much. He was arrogant, condescending, vain, and concieted.

 _Perfect for Cissy…those blond bimbos were made for each other..._

He was two years older than her, entering his third year and James thought they worked well together. Not that any couple could be worse together than Bella and Roddy or more awkward than Andy and EJ. Lucius and James' cousin worked perfectly off each other when needling for information, one being vaguely insulting and the other being perfectly polite and innocent, and before their mark knew what they were doing, they had already blurted out what the scoundrels wanted to know. Afterwards the young couple always had identical self-satisfied smirks on their faces.

 _I bet their children will come out of the womb wearing that stupid smirk…_

Lucius's father was much like his son with all of his same flaws, but the only friendship that James' father seemed value as much as he did Uncle Teddy's was the one he shared with Lord Malfoy. James still didn't quite understand that.

When he was seven, he and Lucius got into a rather intense spat and James asked his father why Lucius had to be so mean. His father chuckled and said "Abraxas and I used to hate each other...and not like your nebulous dislike for young Lucius...no...actual hate." His father sighed and leaned back in the chair in his study with a rather contemplative look. "We disagreed about something...or more like a someone...and he stole my best friend from me for a short time, but I needed that space to grow..." He gave a sympathetic smile to his son. "...and I made a new friend...a good friend..." His smile turned to a smirk. "...and eventually that friend brought us all back together. The more I came to know Abraxas the more I came to find that I liked the prat. He grew on me...like mold...maybe if you give Lucius a chance, he'll grow on you too."

James didn't think Lucius would be growing on him anytime soon, but he also thought his father was always right, so he didn't know what to think. He shook off his bad case of cognitive dissonance as he turned his head to the right to find Lady Longbottom and her son, Francis, approaching.

He didn't know what they had against his father, but they always gave him the harshest glares. It appeared that disdain extended to James as well judging by the scowl on the Longbottom heir's face.

James knew that most people thought that Francis' father, Archibald, was killed by a 'dark' wizard only a few years ago, but he didn't see how anyone could know for sure it was a 'dark' wizard, because the ministry never caught anyone.

 _What would they say if it was a member of one of their precious light families?...Typical ministry bias…_

His father ignored the Longbottom's glares and seemed to be intently focused on something to James' rear. He turned around to find that his father was staring intently at that girl's family from the wand shop. They weren't but twenty yards away from them and certainly close enough to hear the taller girl yell at her red-headed sister.

"You...you and that dreadful boy...you're nothing but freaks!" James wagered that half the families on the platform heard her vitriolic outburst.

 _Is she completely daft!?...She's surrounded by us 'freaks'…_

"That didn't stop you from writing the headmaster of my 'freak' school, begging him to let you come, Tuney!" the shorter girl replied calling out her sister's hypocrisy.

'Tuney' paled before turning red in anger. "You looked!...You and your awful friend looked...I...I...hate you!" she finished her statement running back through the barrier in tears.

 _And I thought my comebacks were pathetic..._

Both of the muggle parents looked on in sadness at their daughter's exchange and after a look between them, the father followed 'Tuney' back through the barrier. The mother seemed to be talking quietly to the red-haired girl in reassuring tones, but James was too far away to hear her at their reduced volume.

He turned back to his father who was looking on with sad eyes. "Why would a muggle want to come to Hogwarts, Father? She couldn't possibly do anything." James didn't understand the muggle's actions at all.

 _Why would she want to attend a magical school when she knows that she hasn't got any magic?...Are all muggles this thick?…_

His father turned his sad gaze back upon his son. "She's probably jealous of her sister's power, Iacomus. Muggles always are."

James nodded in understanding. His father had told him enough about his friend Mr. Davis for James to comprehend that muggles were cruel and vindictive creatures when confronted with things they didn't understand. Even when one of those 'things' was previously considered to be one of them.

His father sighed and bent down closer to James' level to look him in the eye as the train horn sounded for the first time. "Tell me our words."

He nodded seriously "Fortuna Favet Callidus." James had known those words ever since he could remember and before he even knew what they meant.

His father nodded solemnly back. "Yes, fortune doesn't bless those who are merely pure or wealthy; you have to work for it and be cunning in your choices." He shifted his eyes back to the girl as she hugged her mother goodbye.

He looked intently back at his son. " _especially_ your choice in future allies, no matter their origin..."

 _What?...but he can't possibly mean...her!?...but she's...she's…_

She's a muggleborn. His father can't possibly mean that. Uncle Orion would be furious if he was seen associating with a mudblood. James decided that this must be a test and he would pass it. "She's a mudblood, Father." James spoke with conviction.

James had only seen his father so angry a few times before. His eyes darkened and James felt a pressure on his mind as his occlumency shields were swept away. James knew this wasn't a test now and he let his father into his mind willingly. As his recent thoughts flashed back through his mind his father sighed and shook his head.

"I would never play such games with you, son. If I say something to you, I mean it." His father looked contemplative as he tilted his head. "Keep an eye on the girl and if she's a Ravenclaw...or Slytherin...feel free to befriend her. I'll explain your actions if I have to, but I have a feeling anything Sirius does will make any act of rebellion you perform look tame in comparison." He finished with a wink that looked completely foreign on his face.

 _He needs to work on that one in the mirror for awhile…_

James didn't understand why his father was giving him an instruction like this. Usually he let him make his own success or mistakes on his own, but he wasn't going to ignore any advice that came from his father. He was always right.

"I'll try to follow your advice, Father." James looked up at his father with earnest eyes and he returned his son's expression with an approving nod.

"Good, James, that's all I ask." His father gestured to the train. "Sirius should already have a compartment. He came here with his father early so that they could get away from Walburga's screeching." He chuckled before putting on a teasing smirk. "You should go before Sirius gets himself in too much trouble. Remember: Slytherin and Ravenclaw are both acceptable houses...I highly doubt you'll be a Ravenclaw...you're too much like me to go anywhere but Slytherin." His father finished with a small but proud smile.

James beamed with pride at his father's vote of confidence as another train horn sounded. "No Potter has ever been anywhere else, Father, and I don't plan on breaking our tradition."

His father's smile grew as he nodded at his son's conviction. "I have faith in you, James. Now go." His father looked conflicted, but James took that as his cue to depart. His father didn't like to show emotion in public after all.

He nodded at his father and turned to leave. He barely made it two steps before his arm was tugged and he found himself engulfed in a firm hug. James returned it and savored it for all it was worth, because his father's hugs were extremely rare and the last one he remembered was when he was eight and severely injured.

It was over all too quickly. His father placed his hands on James' small shoulders and spoke with a deep voice. "I love you, son." He gave a full smile to his son. "Go make me and your mother proud."

James nodded emphatically while trying not to cry. "I will, Father. I swear it."

His father's face turned serious once more as he nodded back at him and James turned around again. He didn't look back as he walked unimpeded towards the fourth train car and placed his clothes trunk in the luggage compartment. He decided to keep his book trunk on him just in case he was dying of boredom during the train ride.

 _Not bloody likely...but like Father says...I should be 'prepared for every eventuality'…_

As James stepped up into the car's hallway he saw Andy talking with a boy in hufflepuff robes off at the end balcony.

 _Typical Andy...friend to all...even Hufflepuffs…_

James turned his gaze away from his cousin as he strode down the hallway looking for a compartment. After observing several full ones he stopped dead at the door of one and marveled at his luck. Sirius was sitting down and fidgeting awkwardly with that girl from the wand store across from him reading one of her textbooks.

 _Perfect.._

James slid the compartment door open quite swiftly in his excitement, startling the girl and amusing Sirius. The girl looked very miffed as she put her book aside and opened her mouth to address him, but Sirius beat her to the punch. "Don't know your own strength there, Jamsie?" Sirius smirked and winked before continuing. "Are you going to apologize to our new lady friend or do I need to do it on your behalf?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

 _Rabastan shouldn't have taught him that..._

The girl glared at Sirius seemingly offended at his presumptuousness "First off, I'm not your friend. We've barely spoken two words to each other since you barged in here and we didn't even introduce ourselves. Secondly, I am perfectly capable of speaking for myself and confronting others on their rude behavior without your assistance."

 _Woah.._

Both James and Sirius were struck dumb by her well-spoken diatribe. Sirius unfortunately recovered quicker to promptly put his wand in his mouth. "Merlin, woman. I was only trying to help. It's not like anyone is going to want to be friends with you anyway if you have that kind of superior attitude."

 _Ouch...Even more harsh than usual Siri...You sure inherited your mother's people skills…_

James moved to Sirius' side and made to speak to the girl to smooth things over, but was interrupted by the sound of the compartment door sliding open again.

 _Are you kidding me?!...Am I ever going to get a word in?…_

A boy looked into the compartment glaring at Sirius. He had long greasy black hair, rather sallow skin and a sharp nose. "What did you say to her?" He ground out while sporting a scowl.

 _You're on your own for this one Siri…Please don't be a git...Ah...who am I kidding?..._

"I think you heard. What does it matter to you?" Sirius got up into the other boy's face exacerbating the confrontation.

 _Smooth...You always know the right thing to say, don't you?..._

The boy practically growled. "She's my _friend."_ The girl seemed to be torn between looking mad and proud of her 'friend'.

 _That's odd…_

James was getting tired of standing there silently while others argued pointlessly.

 _Why do I always have to clean up your mess, Sirius?…_

" _Woah…_ let's just calm down here for a minute and talk civilly..." He was interrupted by the boy getting up in his face.

"You're telling _me_ to calm down! It's your friend that's acting like a complete prat." the boy practically spat in his face as he confronted James.

 _Yes, I am. Sirius may be a prat, but he can do that and be calm at the same time...You on the other hand are 'spitting' mad…_

"Yeah, I am." James said, with a firm glare directed towards the boy.

The girl that James _still_ didn't know the name of didn't take this well. "Leave..." she pointed to the door. "….Leave _our_..." she gestured between herself and the boy that defended her. "...compartment. Now." James thought that those bright green eyes made for a formidable glare as she stared down the two cousins.

James felt Sirius pull on his arm as they left the compartment. "Come on, James. Let's leave Ms. High and Mighty and the greasy git to their compartment." Sirius finished with a scowl as he led James into the hallway. James couldn't help but give his cousin tacit support as Siri forcibly dragged him with his book trunk in tow.

 _Well, that was not what I had hoped for...You'll be the death of me, Siri…_

James heard an argument erupting in the compartment just after they had left. Apparently the girl,'Lily',…

 _Her name is Lily…_

 _..._ blamed the boy, 'Sev', for her sister hating her, because the boy made her read that stupid letter. James was so engrossed in listening to the fading argument that he was startled when Sirius suddenly dragged him into another compartment. The current occupants were apparently startled as well. They consisted of a short pudgy boy with beady eyes, a taller, lankier boy with sandy hair and threadbare clothes, and...Longbottom…He had a strong, wiry frame with light brown hair and dark blue eyes.

 _and he's already glaring at me...wonderful…_

James and Frank used to play together all the time when they were little and got along almost as well as James and Sirius did, but Frank's father went crazy a few years ago and the Longbottom family hardly ever left their house until Lord Archibald's 'murder'. Ever since his father died Francis has been a different person with an arrogant and sullen attitude towards everyone, but he seemed to have a specific dislike of James.

James decided to be diplomatic and break the ice. "Sorry for intruding, Longbottom and uh..." He didn't know the other two boys. "...friends of Longbottom." He finished lamely. "My companion's behavior forced the company in our last compartment to ask us to leave." James drawled with an exasperated eye roll. The sandy-haired boy looked amused while the pudgy one just stared blankly.

Sirius shot a petulant glare at James as Longbottom replied. "It doesn't seem that your _companion_ agrees with that account of events, _Potter."_ Francis drawled while shifting his eyes to Sirius.

Sirius shot a quick glare at Longbottom before returning it to James. "He's right. I was doing just fine until you went and butt in."

 _Are you kidding me?!...What is this?!...Come and take a gigantic dump on James day?!…And where's your family loyalty?!...you're not supposed to side against me in public!…I paid you that courtesy earlier even when you were acting like a humongous prat!..._

James eyes were calm and pleading while he internally raged. "I was only trying to help..."

Sirius' grey eyes were hard as granite. "I don't need your help and I certainly don't need you following me around like a lost krup, trying to 'keep me in line' at Hogwarts where I'm _finally free_ from our terrible family."

Longbottom and the pudgy boy were looking absolutely gleeful as Sirius' words sent a gouging hex straight through James' heart. The sandy-haired boy just shifted awkwardly in his seat as the Black family's dirty laundry was aired out for all in the compartment to see.

"Don't insult our family just because you can't grow up and take some responsibility!" James wasn't going to take this lying down. He usually lets Sirius walk all over him in public to be deferential to his higher social status but this was a step too far.

Sirius got even more livid as James hit a nerve. "Oh yes… 'Take some responsibility, Sirius.'… 'Why can't you be more like Iacomus, Sirius? At least your cousin is acting as befit a scion of the House of Black.'..." Sirius said all this in a mocking nasally imitation of his mother. "...You think I don't know who the adults and my own parents prefer?" He shook his head dismissively. "They never fail to remind me these past few years about how you're better than me in every way..." Sirius kept his firm glare "...and neither do you..." Sirius moved away from James and sat next to Longbottom who patted Sirius on the back in encouragement as he continued his bitter monologue. "...You always remind me what I shouldn't be doing and how I should comport myself better. I don't have to be your friend!..." Sirius' glare turned almost hateful as he nailed the coffin of their friendship with "...You're not the only option anymore..."

James was left speechless. He had no idea his cousin felt this way about him.

 _How long has he been bottling this all up?…How long has my own best friend hated me?...Was he ever really my friend?...Or was I just the only one there?..._

It was true that James was better at almost everything. He was more charismatic and likable, better at flying and chess, and even got the better wand between the two of them. This explained a lot about Sirius' recent behavior, like his nine months of constant bragging after he got his wand first, or why he got so angry when James teased that his was longer and better.

All of James' rational reasoning was put to the wayside in his anger, however and all he could see was red after his cousin's betrayal. "Fine! I'm tired of babysitting your ungrateful arse anyway! I hope you enjoy your train ride with blood-traitors and mudbloods, because I'm sure the whole school will hear it when your mother finds out!" James slammed the compartment door shut on his way out and strode down the hallway steaming.

He didn't pay any attention to the smaller first years that he shoulder-checked in his haste to find an empty compartment to stew in. Each full compartment he passed had smiling and laughing students inside and he couldn't help but want to go in and punch them all in the face. They had friends and...he didn't. Sirius was his only friend and now James isn't even sure that his friendship was real or only one of convenience on Sirius' part. He now deeply regrets not paying more mind to his cousin's feelings and now that he thought about it Sirius asked James to cover for him an awful lot at social events so that he could go talk with Longbottom. He didn't think anything of it at the time because he used to be friends with Francis as well and he knew that Sirius' mother wouldn't be happy if she saw her son talking to a blood-traitor.

 _I covered for that prat and look what happened...He made a new friend and...replaced me…_

James finally found an empty compartment. He threw open the door sharply and quickly stowed his book trunk before pulling down the curtain on the window. James sat down and found himself lost in his depressing thoughts as he let tears fall.

 _How worthless can I be if my own cousin picks a self-righteous pillock over his own blood?...I always stood by him...defended him...followed him...I even looked up to the prat a little...I would have always had his back...but he apparently didn't have mine…_

James' crying had attracted attention from the hallway and he felt an embarrassed blush rise up to his cheeks as the door swung open to reveal Rabastan and his fellow fifth year prefect, Maliana Pritchard. They were already in their slytherin robes and Rabastan had a lazy smirk on his face.

 _Oh great…_

To James' shock, Rabastan didn't immediately start teasing him for being a cry baby like he expected. Instead, he turned to his patrol partner and said "You go on, I'll take care of the midget." in a dismissive manner.

Pritchard looked at her partner like he grew another head. "Do you think I've gone mental? Not half an hour ago you made another first year cry by calling her 'the ugliest little goblin' you'd ever seen."

Rabastan shot back a roguish smirk. "And _you_ said right afterwards that I needed to work on 'socializing well with others outside of a broom closet'. This is my chance to practice. Besides, this one's already crying, inn't he?"

James let out a snort through his quiet sobs at Rabastan's blasé attitude towards life in general as Rabastan smirked triumphantly. "See?...I already cheered the sucker up. Now go along like a good little prefect and make sure the Gryffindors aren't hexing anyone's arses off, especially yours. You've got a nice one." He wiggled his eyebrows the same way Sirius did earlier in the day, sending a pang through James at the sight.

She must have been used to Rabastan's usual behavior after four years with him, because she merely gave an unimpressed huff while shaking her head before turning sharply and striding away. Rabastan watched her walk away for a few seconds before turning to James and giving a wolf whistle. "I wasn't lying. She has one marvelous arse...and she knows _just_ how to sway..."

He took the seat across from James in his typical careless manner with one leg resting on the cushion next to him. James could understand where his confidence with girls came from. He was objectively handsome with medium length dark brown hair brushed over his hazel eyes. His aristocratic cheekbones were accentuated by his growing stubble that he was so desperately trying to nurse and his perpetual jovial manner made it hard for anyone to be mad at him for long.

By the time Rabastan had settled into his seat James' crying had subsided somewhat as he was cheered by his older friend's usual antics. "Now, little brother, tell me who made you blubber like a babe all over your perfectly good robes."

James was comforted by Rabastan's unusual show of support and his chosen term of endearment, but he wasn't sure he wanted Sirius confronted over the fact that he made James cry. He didn't want Sirius to know that his betrayal left him so weak. James eventually asked "What will you do if I tell you?"

Rabastan's lazy smirk never left his face. "Well...I have to plan this sort of thing out you see..."

James wasn't sure he wanted to know where this was going. "What sort of thing?"

His smirk grew and turned slightly crazed while he spoke in a bored tone. "I'll go ahead with the premeditation and conspiracy, but it would be kind of important to know exactly _who_ I'm planning to murder before I carry it out..." He tilted his head and continued in a condescending tone. "...It would be quite pointless otherwise, you see…I mean...I would give it a go, but I doubt it would turn out well."

James found himself laughing despite himself at Rabastan's casual approach to committing a murder and decided to confide in him.

 _I'm going to regret this…_

"Alright, alright...I think killing him might be a bit of an over-reaction, but if you could give Sirius hell for a while it would be much appreciated." James decided to not tell Rabastan the exact nature of the exchange, but he didn't need to. Rabastan already knew.

Rabastan took on an unusually sad look as he asked "He told you didn't he?"

James considered his reply hedging it to pry for information while tilting his head inquisitively. "I don't know. He told me a lot of things. You'll have to be more specific." He spoke in a slightly demanding tone.

He'd never seen Rabastan at such a loss for words before. Rabastan looked torn briefly before sighing as if making a hard decision. "That for the past two years...he's...he's been pretending to be your friend."

" _People hold grudges for the pettiest of reasons; Someday you'll understand that"...Siri...I understand, Father...I understand..._

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the longer wait in between updates, but I don't think that an update everyday was sustainable for me while maintaining quality. I just want to let everyone know that this won't be a bashing fic and that I like Sirius as a character and he'll have his good moments, but James and Sirius had to have a falling out at some point. They still have love for each other on some level, but their relationship will get a lot worse before it gets any better, if it improves at all. James can be quite judgmental and moralistic towards his enemies and strangers, but he trusts his close friends and family blindly and can be oblivious to what's right in front of his face. I hope you like how I'm portraying Rabastan. Because he doesn't have any lines (Or any information on his general personality for that matter) in the books, I tried to humanize him. I'm trying to make my characters as nuanced as possible and not make this a story with a clear divide between good and evil, because I find those stories tiring.**

 **Let me know if you all have any questions in the reviews and I will respond. PM's for members and forward author notes for guests.**

 **Until next time,**

 **~NachtofWalpurgis**


	7. Iacomus: The Black Lion

_**Iacomus: September 1st, 1971, Hogwarts Express, South Scotland**_

James was trying to get the traumatic events of earlier today out of his mind as he watched the views at dusk of the Scottish countryside rush past his window. After Rabastan provided his depressing revelation, he let James know that he saw three first years he recognized as Avery, Mulciber, and Romulus in a compartment towards the prefect compartment. This was where James was seated while Cassius Avery and Romulus were currently engaged in a heated debate about the merits of the slightly outdated Silver Arrow broomstick. James and Jedrek were currently looking on in amusement as the two boys became more and more frustrated with each other with each exchange of words.

 _I didn't know Avery knew_ _ **this**_ _ **much**_ _about quidditch...well I don't know much about him anyway..._

Cassius Avery was a short, stocky boy with blond hair and pale blue eyes and James knew that he was an agreeable fellow that, like Romulus, always wanted to talk about quidditch. James knew Cassius' father, Xavier, thought quidditch was a foolish and useless activity that took up time best spent working towards more productive pursuits like dueling. Whenever he brought up the issue at formal banquets James' father and Uncle Teddy always wore identical wry smirks of amusement, as if they were sharing a private joke, and nodded passively at their friend's arguments.

He knew Romulus much better with his brother's betrothal to Andy being the catalyst behind their relationship. James never considered Rom to be his friend, but he supposed with the loss of Sirius, the small weedy, black-haired, and blue-eyed boy with a quidditch obsession was the best friend that he had left.

 _That's quite pathetic now that I think about it…_

James heard Mulciber snicker beside him as he was torn out of his thoughts. "You both are being idiots. It doesn't matter what you think about the Silver Arrow. It's reliability can't beat the speed of the new Nimbus." Jedrek acted like this settled everything as he leaned back into his seat.

The Mulcibers weren't a noble house, but they could trace their line all the way back to the times of Merlin and Morgana; they were right proud of it too. James didn't know Jedrek very well and found him to be a bit obnoxious when he did interact with him, but his father always spoke highly of his friend and Jedrek's father, Roan. James would attempt to get along with him for his father's sake at the very least. He had handsome face that was marred by an unfortunate mole on his left cheek, chestnut brown hair, and dark green eyes.

James wasn't in the mood to get involved in the debate at this stage. Besides, he really didn't have an opinion. As long as the broom was fast enough to give him a near death experience every time he dove, he couldn't care less what make it was.

 _Although I would like that new Nimbus..._

He continued to watch the three boys bicker for about a half an hour before he felt the train start to decelerate. James was glad he had already changed into his Hogwarts robes before he left the manor. His new companions were just as prepared as he was as they all left their trunks in the compartment and continued into the hallway to disembark.

James was the last out of the compartment as he found himself behind Mulciber and in front of Bella in the queue forming in the hallway. James could've guessed that she'd find a compartment close to the prefect's carriage. Bella and Rabastan were practically inseparable after all.

She quirked an eyebrow in greeting as she noted Sirius' absence. "Where is our _dear_ cousin, Jamie?" Her eyes were dancing with malice.

Normally James would have covered for Sirius, but after his actions today he was feeling particularly vindictive and told Bella exactly what he knew would set her off.

 _Good luck Sirius...I'm sicking the chimera on your arse…_

"up a little bit that way..." James pointed in the opposite direction of Bella in a careless manner, imitating Rabastan's nonchalance. "...abandoned his favorite cousin by telling me I wasn't needed 'to keep him in line' anymore and decided to slum it with the blood-traitor, Longbottom, and a couple mudbloods." He finished with a drawl. Truthfully, he didn't know if the other two boys in the compartment were muggleborns, but he didn't recognize them and he knew claiming that they were impure would only add fuel to what was sure to be an impressive fire on Bella's part.

James was not disappointed by his cousin's reaction. She looked positively irate. "Why that ungrateful little brat!..." James knew that she preferred him over Sirius, because while they all shared a love of mayhem he and Bella loved their family more. "...You just wait 'til I get my hands on him..." She continued as they stepped off the express and onto the Hogsmeade platform. "...There will be a reckoning in the common room tonight, ickle Jamie. You mark my words. We'll teach him not to turn his back on blood." She spoke in an almost gleeful tone with a smile on her face, but James knew if she sounded like that then she was angry.

 _Very, very, angry...like 'you better run away and hide for a generation or two' angry…well...You might just be my new favorite cousin, Bella..._

James grinned maliciously right back at her and nodded. "That we will, Bella."

Bella turned her head to see Rabastan waving her over to the horseless carriages while James heard a deep bellowing voice yelling out "Firs' years! Firs' years! Come along now! Four to a boat!"

Bella turned back to James to give him a fond smile and a pat on the head. "See you at the table, Jamie" With that she turned around to go with Rabastan and James, after nodding sharply in response, went to join the other first years.

James arrived at the lake shore before too many of the others had claimed their boats. As he observed his year-mates he noticed that his former traveling companions had continued their argument and were now waving their arms wildly in frustration.

 _I'm not getting in a boat with them...I reckon it's a bit nippy for a swim right now…_

He noticed an empty boat far to the right and he strode towards it with a purpose. While he was walking he took in the sight of Hogwarts Castle for the first time. It was even grander than his father described. A gigantic stone castle sitting majestically on the cliff side with towering parapets that reached far into the night sky lighting the Black Lake with an eerie glow. As he entered the boat and sat down in the front left seat, he took note of the children who followed him in. To his right was a brown eyed, auburn haired girl that looked a little _too_ excited for James' tastes, behind him was that boy…

 _His name was 'Sev'...That's it…_

Diagonally across from him was Lily who was pointedly not looking at him. James was pondering his awful luck at finding the traitor and her in the same compartment.

 _Why couldn't he have been a complete prat to someone my father_ _ **didn't**_ _specifically instruct me to befriend…_

He felt the boat move forward and nearly jumped out of it in surprise when he heard an obnoxiously cheery voice to his right ask "I'm Mary! What's your name?" She was bouncing up and down with all the decorum of a toddler in the seat next to him as she waited for his answer.

 _By Merlin!...If someone hit her with a cheering charm she'd probably explode…_

He heard 'Sev' snicker at his reaction behind him and Lily was watching him with a calculating gaze.

 _Don't be a prat...Don't be a prat...Don't be a prat…_

He managed to say "It's James." in an extremely unenthusiastic drawl. If she noticed his tone she showed no sign of it as she continued to smile brightly.

"This whole magic thing is just wonderful isn't it!..." James jaw dropped slightly.

' _This whole magic thing'?...Oh Merlin...She_ _ **has**_ _to be a muggleborn..._

"...I had no idea this all existed until a few months ago! Aren't you excited? I am!"

 _I hadn't noticed…_

He heard 'Sev' snicker even harder behind him and saw Lily elbow him and cover her mouth to stop herself from doing the same. James was so taken aback that he couldn't bring himself to think of anything even remotely insulting to say. "Um...yeah." was all he got out with an overwhelmed expression on his face.

"Do you all know what house you'll all be in? I want to be in Gryffindor! It certainly sounds like the best house!" It took all James' strength not to puke over the side of the boat at her enthusiasm for his least-favorite house.

 _At least I won't have to deal with her in_ _ **my**_ _house...I already feel sorry for Longbottom...I wouldn't wish her company on anyone...wait...maybe Sirius…but he won't be in Gryffindor...too bad..._

"Slytherin" he ground out only just managing to contain the growl rising in his throat.

Apparently his terse answers hadn't deterred her in the least, because she even had the nerve to ask "Why?" in a childish lilt that made James wish he had taken the opportunity to jump in the lake as soon as she opened her infernal mouth.

"My entire family has gone there and I'll be no different." He spoke in a condescending drawl that he heard Lord Malfoy use on numerous occasions.

She widened her eyes and gasped as if coming to a miraculous realization. "Houses run in families?..." She seemed to think on this revelation for a few seconds as they passed the middle of the lake after James nodded in confirmation. The silence didn't last long. "How exciting!" She wore an even more impossibly cheery smile than before.

 _Morgana help me…_

James sagged slightly in relief when Mary turned her attention to 'Sev'. "What about you?"

His former amused expression turned into a scowl as he growled out "Slytherin"

 _Probably a half-blood then...if he knows Lily..._

If anything she seemed to become more excited. "Wow! What a coincidence! You both want the same house!" she clapped her hands repeatedly in exuberance.

 _What are you?...Five?..._

Lily's lips thinned as she took the time to cut in. "It's hardly a coincidence. It is a far more likely situation that two of us would want the same house than one where all of us want different ones."

James agreed with her reasoning and nodded along, but Mary acted like she didn't hear her at all and just saw her for the first time. "Oh, You! What house do you want to be in?"

Lily looked like she was going to copy her sullen friend's scowl for a moment, but quickly straightened her face. "I _was_ considering Gryffindor, but I think I might have changed my mind..." she trailed off with a pointed look at the annoying girl.

Her friend looked slightly shocked then pleased at her statement and James had to hold in his laughter at the oblivious mudblood who continued chattering along about inane things as if no one had insulted her. James was purposefully tuning the girl out and looking towards the castle when he heard multiple splashes from his left. He turned to find Rom, Cassius, and Jedrek all treading water next to their overturned boat with, to James' profound amusement, Lysandra Yaxley who was currently shrieking like a banshee over the state of her hair as she tried to stay above water.

James wasn't sure which fate he would have preferred in hindsight…

 _Hmm...Death by annoyance or drowning?…decisions...decisions..._

...but it was too late to ponder such things as they floated into the dock.

"Come on! Careful on the steps! out wit' ye!" The rather giant man said jovially after dragging the four soaking wet students onto the dock. James recognized the man as Rubeus Hagrid. His father had told him that he was expelled during his own time at Hogwarts for keeping an acrumantula in the castle. James was surprised that he was allowed to work for the same school he was expelled from, but he wasn't too bothered about it.

All of the future students followed the large man inside as he opened the grand wooden doors with his lantern dangling off a hook in his belt. James stayed near Lily and 'Sev' as they ascended what seemed like never ending flights of stairs. Eventually they came to another large set of double doors and Hagrid knocked three times.

 _Can't he just open it?…He has a belt full of keys right there…_

The door opened slowly making an unsettling creaking sound as a rather severe looking woman in emerald green robes answered the door.

 _Maybe she was a slytherin…_

"I'll take them from here, Hagrid." she said in a Scottish brogue.

Hagrid puffed up a little as he responded. "O'course Professor McGonnagal." with that he turned around and headed back down the stairs.

"Come along now. The welcoming feast is in the great hall and thanks to some _difficulties_ on the lake..." she gave a withering glare to the four drenched students before sending drying charms at them and James could have sworn he saw Sirius give a satisfied smirk out of the corner of his eye.

 _Perhaps the 'difficulty' wasn't an accident...poor guys...Sirius does hate his intended...This is going to be an awkward seven years…_

"...we are all behind schedule." She turned sharply without further preamble and the whole mass of students followed along with only the slightest murmuring.

 _I don't think anyone wants to get on_ _ **her**_ _bad side…_

After they reached another large set of wooden double doors…

 _Seriously?...How many of these things are there?…_

Professor McGonnagal turned back around to face them all again. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Behind these doors you will be sorted into your houses where you will live and study in for the next seven years. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each of them have a proud history of producing fine witches and wizards. I am the head of Gryffindor house." She paused and cleared her throat while glaring at Longbottom, Sirius, and their two companions who were whispering to each other while she was talking.

Once they had refocused their attention on her with unapologetic expressions, she continued. "Each year there is a competition between the houses. Perform well in your classes and do good deeds while following the rules and you will be rewarded with points for your house; _breaking_ the rules and causing trouble can result in a loss of points, detention, or _expulsion_." Her final word caused half of the first years, including James, to nervously gulp.

She let the threat hang for a few seconds before placing her hand on one of the large door rings. "The preparations have already been made for your sorting. Follow behind me; single file if you please." She opened the door and strode through. Most of the first years exchanged scared or anxious glances as they hastily assembled themselves into some form of organization. James was unconcerned. He knew where he would be going. There was no other option.

James found himself directly behind Cissy as they entered the great hall. It was even more impressive than he expected with the high flying buttresses reflecting the clear night sky and hundreds of candles floating sporadically throughout. The Slytherin table was at the far left end of the hall and James saw many familiar smirking faces. The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables were in the middle of the hall with the Hufflepuff table on the right of the Gryffindors. As they walked…

 _Well...Mary is_ _ **skipping**_ _…_ _Dear Mordred..._

...James felt his excitement grow. He had looked forward to this for his entire life and he wasn't going to screw this up. They all stopped and dispersed about twenty feet away from a stool with a ratty old hat on it.

 _Uncle Teddy did mention something about a hat now that I think about it…I don't remember what though..._

Professor McGonnagal stepped up to a spot next to the stool with a scroll and seemed to be waiting for something. What exactly, James had no idea.

He found out when the hat's folds shifted to form a crude face and started to sing. James was only briefly surprised, but some of the muggle-raised students were shocked and he saw one boy give a girly scream.

 _Hufflepuff..._

James wasn't really paying attention to the content of the hat's song. It sounded like it was made with the muggleborns in mind anyway, telling the listeners about the founders and what they prized. _Everyone_ knew about that and the mudbloods would too if they could be bothered to open a book.

When the hat finally finished everyone gave a polite clap and shifted in anticipation as Professor McGonnagal opened the scroll and read out the first name. "Abbott, Jason!"

A small nervous-looking boy with blond hair and brown eyes stepped up to the stool and sat down as the hat was put over his head. After about ten seconds of the boy's fidgeting the hat's brim shifted and it bellowed out "Hufflepuff!"

Abbott breathed out a sigh of relief as he walked quickly over to the cheering table of badgers. James saw Cassius shiver a bit in anticipation to his left. "Avery, Cassius!"

Cassius put on his neutral mask and strode confidently to the stool. Only a few short seconds after the hat touched his head it announced "Slytherin!" for all the hall to hear.

The green and silver table erupted in emphatic claps and reserved cheers as he practically strutted to the table. Cissy, who had been fidgeting all this time, readied herself. "Black, Narcissa!"

She walked elegantly to the stool and brushed it off before sitting down like a proper lady. The hat took about thirty seconds with her before shouting out "Slytherin!"

James clapped along with the rest of the hall for his cousin. He watched with amusement as she sat down right next to Lucius and shared a smirk.

 _That stupid self-satisfied smirk…._

James shook his head fondly as McGonnagal read out the next name. "Black, Sirius!"

 _Oh just you wait Siri...You've got a reckoning coming…_

James shared a vicious smirk across the hall with Bella as Sirius separated from his newfound friends to approach the stool with an uncharacteristically apprehensive demeanor. James couldn't wait until he entered the common room tonight to find the entire family turned against him.

 _Revenge will be sweet…_

"Gryffindor!"

James could only look on in horror as Sirius walked with considerable swagger to an equally shocked, but applauding, table of red and gold and one of the Prewett twins clapped him on the back. He sat down with a disgustingly smug expression as he looked like he thought he'd pulled off the greatest prank of all time. James could only produce one eloquent thought in his head.

 _Oh Shite..._

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapter, and I know all of you saw this coming, but I wanted to get one last important Charlus chapter in before James' sorting. Thank you for the reviews! I really look forward to getting them. I didn't write a sorting hat song because I just refused to do it when it came to it. I want to be as detailed as possible, but writing a happy, cheery, perfectly rhyming song was a step too far for my sanity. Oh and the annoyingly chirpy 'Mary' is Mary McDonald. An obscure canon character who is mentioned in the conversation between Snape and Lily when she is questioning his choice in friends. I should have the Charlus chapter up shortly, so stay tuned!**


	8. Charlus: Snake In The Grass

**AN: This took a little bit longer than I thought, but I don't think I do a good job of getting into the minds of eleven year olds, so I cut a bit of the dialogue that made them sound too mature and kept the parts where they actually act their age. I also thought that my pace was going a bit too slow, so I tried to cover as much as possible and removed some irrelevant details.**

* * *

 _ **Charlus: July 23rd, 1967 Nott Manor, Notton, Wiltshire**_

Charlus was currently sitting in a plush armchair across from Teddy in the parlor of the Nott family Manor. They were sipping firewhiskey in celebration on the day between their fortieth birthdays, but there was a solemn mood hanging in the air that sullied their normally jubilant annual drink.

Charlus tilted his head sympathetically at his friend as he acknowledged the erumpet in the room. "How is she?"

Teddy sighed and shook his head. "It was particularly hard on her. The healers say she doesn't have long..." He looked down into his glass. "...They're keeping her under observation." Charlus had never seen Teddy so sad. Not even after Uncle Thaddeus died was he so despondent.

He leaned back in his chair sighing while pinching his nose. He had always liked Teddy's wife, Melissa. A few years after Iacomus was born Teddy realized that he had better hurry up and start producing his own heir. The problem was that he had alienated practically every noble house with his insulting and eccentric behavior and the only daughters made available to him were either very ugly or very sickly. Teddy preferred sickly when presented with the option.

 _Typical..._

At first glance Melissa Baddock looked as demure as her frail frame suggested, but she had a fire behind those ice blue eyes and made it clear that she wasn't going to merely bend to Teddy's will. Charlus respected her for that. Their marriage was quite shaky at first, but they grew to at least _like_ each other.

 _And for Teddy that's quite a milestone to achieve...I can count on my fingers the number of people he actually_ _ **likes...**_ _opposed to merely tolerating them of course…_

The first miscarriage was hard on everyone in the extended family. Even _Tom_ was somewhat disappointed as he was quite fond of Teddy in his own way. The second one nearly killed Melissa and Teddy suggested that they should stop trying, but she nearly tore his head off, so Teddy kept quiet.

 _Well...maybe not so quiet at night if Mother is to be believed...She never stayed overnight at her childhood home again…She was so traumatized…_

Once she had made it past the first trimester this time everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Towards the end she was positively glowing with the knowledge that a little boy was about to join the House of Nott. Everything was going fine until she went into labor. It all went wrong then…

 _...So...so wrong…_

Teddy seemed to blame himself and Charlus didn't even know what to say to comfort him. He decided to let him speak first. Teddy looked up from his glass and into Charlus' eyes. "I wanted an heir...I gave no thought to the woman it would come out of...as long as it was mine" He sighed and put his head back down. "I wanted an heir and look where it got me...where it got her...clutching a baby that never took one breath..."

Charlus shook his head. "You know she wanted it as much as you did. She knew the risks she was taking."

Teddy nodded slightly and focused his gaze on the wall behind Charlus. "She told me after the second miscarriage that the healers said that she had only a few years left to live...She told me she wanted to keep trying because before she left this world...she wanted 'to help bring someone into it'..." He sighed. "...We were so close..." A stray tear fell down his cheek as he said the last few words.

 _I never knew that...I thought she just yelled at him then convinced him in the privacy of their bedchambers...This makes more sense…_

Charlus nodded firmly. "She's a strong woman...and brave...to face death in the eye like that" These were not empty platitudes on Charlus' part. He hardly ever had anything good to say about _anyone_ , but when he complimented someone he _meant_ it.

Teddy nodded thankfully at his friend's words and wiped the tear away before both of them settled into a contemplative silence. He seemed to take comfort from Charlus' supporting presence. Charlus was painfully reminded of another tragic day when he mourned another witch who never got the chance to be a mother.

 _So long ago...This time the_ _baby's dead..._ _Melissa's still alive...but we're_ _grieving_ _for her as well_ _…_

Charlus shook off his depressing thoughts as he heard Teddy say "I think I love her..."

His grey eyes widened in shock. Charlus never thought Teddy would _ever_ get close to that level of romantic feelings for anyone. "Are you sure?"

Teddy nodded solemnly with watery eyes. "What do I tell her though?… How do I sit beside her deathbed, look her in the eyes, and tell her 'I _think_ I love you.'?"

Charlus understood Teddy's anxiety. It was hardly romantic considering that they had been married for four years, but knowing Teddy those noncommittal words were the best truthful ones Melissa was going to get.

 _and she knows it too..._

"Yes." Charlus said strongly. "Just don't emphasize the _think_ part like you just did..." He put on an almost teasing smirk to lighten the tension in the room.

It worked at least a little as Teddy had a small smirk on his face when he assured "I won't." He leaned back into his chair as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders. "I'll tell her when I visit tomorrow...before..." He trailed off. "I was going to name him Thaddeus..." Teddy gave a wry chuckle. "...He took after his namesake...dead." He continued to chuckle hysterically.

 _Just when I thought he lost his morbid sense of humor…He has the worst comic timing..._

Teddy always changed moods at the oddest and most inappropriate of times and it always disconcerted him. Charlus decided that now was a good time to change the subject. Teddy needed to get his mind off his wife and stillborn son. "Have you heard from Tom and Antonin recently?"

Teddy got control of himself, downed his firewhiskey in one go and started refilling his glass before replying. "They said that the food was terrible, but the locals were very accommodating." He smirked at seeing the exasperated look on Charlus' face.

"What they meant, Teddy, not what they said. You're the one that thought up the code for these letters." Charlus said with a condescending drawl.

Teddy huffed before elaborating. "The darker families there are sympathetic to our struggle, but the wounds from the last war are still fresh."

Charlus nodded. He understood that just as well as anyone. His father still hadn't recovered emotionally from the toll the war took on him.

Teddy sighed and shook his head. "They took a big chance on Grindelwald and he lost; they aren't about to take the same chance with Tom and especially not so soon."

 _I sympathize….I really do, but by Merlin it's frustrating…_

"It's been over two decades..." Charlus sneered. "...They need to grow a spine."

Teddy scoffed. " _We_ need to grow in power. There's only ten of us including Tom who are truly devoted to the cause and it's not like we're going to be pulling an invincible army out of our arses anytime soon."

Charlus took a calming breath to recenter himself. He knew that if Teddy was acting as the voice of reason then he needed to calm down. "It can never be that easy can it?" He joked.

"No..." Teddy wore a lopsided grin as he reveled in his cousin's uncharacteristic show of frustration before eventually sighing and leaning back into his chair. "...but things never are anymore..."

 _He can say that again…Things were so much more simple when we were younger…_

Charlus let out a sigh of his own before looking up at Teddy and asking. "Has Archie been giving you odd looks lately?"

Recently Lord Longbottom and his wife Augusta have been acting even more snobbish and self-righteous than usual in the presence of him and his father. They even stopped the sporadic visits young Francis made to the manor to play with Iacomus.

 _That was rather unfair to the boys...such a friendship would have been good for them and the future of our families…_

Apparently _dear_ Archie didn't share Charlus' farsightedness in this matter as he made it clear that no more contact would occur between the two heirs for the foreseeable future. Charlus was both highly offended and completely befuddled. He just couldn't understand why Lord Longbottom felt that it was a rational decision to cut off such a potentially beneficial relationship between future lords.

 _That decision made James cry...If I were a lesser man I would gut the pompous blood-traitor where he stood…_

For all the new ire that was directed at Charlus, it seemed tame in comparison to the glares his father received. Charlus _hated_ not knowing the reasons behind people's actions and this was one mystery he was having a hard time cracking. His father was widely respected in the halls of the Wizengamot in all of the power blocs. Even he and _Dumbledore_ were on amiable terms and that fact was what rendered Charlus confounded whenever he tried to think of a possible reason for Lord Longbottom's erratic behavior. The only person that Archie would allow to have any hold over him is Dumbledore, but he respects his father and would never say anything against him.

 _Someone_ _ **else**_ _must have Archie's confidence...Someone who knows too much…_

Perhaps Charlus was being a bit paranoid, but he wasn't taking any chances where his family was concerned. There was too much at stake to be anything but vigilant and Charlus wanted to know if Teddy had seen anything while in the Wizengamot.

His cousin scratched his short goatee while tilting his head. "No, can't say that he has, but he looked right pissed at your father."

 _Why though?...He has always got on well with him…especially after his own father died..._

"Do you know _why_?" Charlus pressed.

"Nope." Teddy smirked looking downright smug at seeing how frustrated Charlus was becoming _not_ knowing something.

Charlus sighed. "We have to put feelers out and know everyone he was in contact with. Every meeting, every floo call, every letter...Merlin this is going to be impossible..."

Teddy snorted. "We're going to put in all that hard work because some prat is giving Old Man Flea dirty looks?"

 _Old Man Flea?...He better not call my father that in public…He probably does knowing him..._

Charlus directed a firm glare at Teddy. "Yes. Yes we are. He must know something he's not supposed to know about my father and someone else must have told him."

Teddy nodded in understanding before smirking. "Do you remember when the reason behind glares weren't matters of life and death or did you always take things so seriously?"

Charlus thought back to his Hogwarts days when he could always count on the Gryffindors for a dirty look and thought nothing of it.

 _Except for fifth year...Everyone was glaring at us then…_

Truth be told, Charlus did miss the times when he could receive a hateful glare and chalk it up to bitterness over a quidditch loss. Now everything was hidden behind veiled niceties and every action had to be examined for Charlus to keep tabs on the activities and loyalties of important persons. He wasn't a Slytherin for nothing and was used to dealing with these matters, but it didn't make them any less tiring.

"Of course I do and I miss those days..." Charlus trailed off with a far away look in his grey eyes.

Teddy frowned. "I do as well, but I could do without first year..."

Charlus cringed. "Yes...That was an awkward year..."

Teddy seemed to lighten up and smirk at a memory. "There were good moments though...remember the look on Braxas' face when Tom got sorted with us...He turned so red he looked like he was about to explode."

Charlus gave a full laugh at the memory and remembered what Tom said when he got to the table and laughed even harder. "You remember what Tom said?" was all he got out before he continued laughing.

Teddy got a thoughtful expression on his face before he too burst out into laughter. After a few seconds they eventually got control of themselves and Teddy asked "Why didn't we laugh so hard then? It was hilarious."

Charlus tilted his head in consideration before speaking in a mocking imitation of Teddy's speech patterns. "First off, we avoided laughing like the plague then because we considered it unseemly, secondly, we had a raging argument about Tom's blood status taking all the humor out of the exchange, thirdly,..." Charlus paused realizing he didn't have a 'thirdly'. "...we weren't drunk like we are now..."

They both burst out into laughter again forgetting in that moment about their grief for Melissa and the baby, their anxiety over the viability of the cause, and their paranoia about others as they reminisced about old times and drank long into the night.

 _ **Charlus: September 1st, 1938 The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

"Potter, Charlus!" He straightened himself and strode forward purposefully as Professor Dumbledore called out his name from the scroll with that ever present twinkle in his eyes.

 _He really ought to get that checked out...It doesn't look natural..._

He looked over to his far left to find most of his childhood acquaintances smirking at him. Some like Abraxas were glaring after the confrontation in the entrance hall, but Charlus couldn't find it in him to care about what he thought. Charlus was not shunning Tom just because Abraxas said so.

 _I never liked Abraxas much anyway...He can go hang..._

After Charlus and Tom got over their initial awkwardness they got on rather well on the train ride talking about everything from charms theory to the politics of the wizengamot. Tom was especially interested in the latter and surprised Charlus when he claimed to agree with the traditionalist platform more. When he asked why, Tom said, "Muggles can't be trusted. They're nothing like us. They are inferior in every way." He spoke with such fervor and certainty that Charlus couldn't help but be slightly taken aback.

Charlus wholeheartedly agreed, but he was self-aware enough to know that he may have thought differently if he was brought up in a light family, so he was quite puzzled as to why Tom, who had ostensibly grown up in the muggle world, would think poorly of muggles. Charlus decided to address that discrepancy at another time, however. There were more important things to be concerned about now.

Charlus sat down on the wooden stool. It had a slight wobble to it, he discovered, as he shifted back and forth. He felt the old hat touch his head as his vision was obscured.

 _Stupid hat...Couldn't they have made it smaller?...They are sorting eleven-year-olds after all…_

Charlus nearly jumped out of the seat in surprise when a voice spoke back to him in his head.

 _~You'd be surprised, young one, at how big the heads of eleven-year-olds usually are...especially yours...Your father was much more humble...~_

Charlus quickly composed himself. He couldn't be seen acting like a muggleborn, besides he was too curious to be stunned for long. He probably would not get the chance to talk to a sentient hat for a while and definitely not about his father.

 _You talked to my father?…_

 _~Of course...He had an interesting mind...kind, ambitious, clever, and always looking out for the greater good...I gave him a choice like I give every interesting mind...He preferred Slytherin in the end, but he would have made for a fine Hufflepuff...~_

 _Hufflepuff!?...Are you serious?…_

 _~Most definitely, young Potter, but have no fear…I would never place you in the house of badgers...oh no...Although you did inherit your father's commendable loyalty...You would likely make all of your year mates cry within the first week with that sharp tongue of yours...~_

Charlus smirked in triumph.

 _~Ah...yes...there's that vindictive streak...Although your thirst for knowledge would be an asset to any Ravenclaw...I simply must put you with your fellows in_ Slytherin!"

The last word echoed through the great hall as the hat was pulled off his head. He looked over to his right to find the Slytherin table clapping and smirking while Teddy let out a more undignified whistle. Charlus stood up and walked to his house table with a casual gait and a self-satisfied grin on his face.

 _I never expected anything less…_

He sat down right next to his cousin at the end of the table and shared a pleased smirk as the next name was called. Abraxas was less welcoming, however.

"What took so long? Did the hat tell you that you're a blood-traitor Potter?" Abraxas spoke in that infuriating condescending drawl.

 _How original…He never was very smart..._

"No, but it did tell me you keep a stuffed snake named Salazar under your pillow." Charlus mimicked the ponce's drawl. He heard Teddy lightly snort beside him and he saw Lestrange, Avery, and Dorea firmly set their jaws to keep from laughing.

Charlus actually learned it when he lingered outside of his father's study to listen into a conversation he had with Lord Malfoy. He was ecstatic to learn this juicy bit of knowledge when they talked about how their heirs were maturing. Abraxas didn't know that, however, and that was good if it kept him unsure of exactly how much dirt Charlus had on him.

The pale boy was turning bright red as he spoke. "That is obviously a lie. The hat told you no such thing."

Charlus smirked at the opening Abraxas left in his wording. "So, it's true then." he said as a statement.

Teddy smirked along with him and Mulciber snickered cruelly as Abraxas was left spluttering and turning even more red. He was saved from replying when Dumbledore called out a name of contention. "Riddle, Tom!"

Tom had his back straight and looked perfectly poised as he walked to the stool with a slight smirk on his face. Charlus had his attention pulled back to the table by Malfoy's annoying drawl. "The mudblood won't be in our house." he said dismissively.

 _It's almost as if he's trying to convince himself…_

Needless to say, the previous encounter in the entrance hall between Tom and Abraxas did not go well. He and Tom had caught up to Teddy and his own traveling companions after Professor Dumbledore had given them a welcome and left to make final preparations for the sorting. Dorea was cool but polite, Alphard was obliviously friendly, and Teddy didn't seem to care about Tom's blood status and immediately asked him what books he had read. Only Walburga was openly hostile.

 _But she hardly counts...I don't even like her..._

Charlus was relieved that the friends he actually liked at least tolerated Tom's presence, but of course the blond poofter had to ruin everything by calling him a mudblood straight out and demanding that Charlus drop him socially now before he got ideas beyond his station.

Charlus was incensed. He didn't care if Malfoy was his social superior, nobody would tell him who he couldn't associate with. He told Malfoy where he could shove his demands while getting up in his face. Dumbledore unwittingly interrupted their confrontation by announcing that the sorting was ready.

Before Tom got into the single file queue behind him Charlus heard him whisper in a voice as cold as ice to Abraxas "Someday...You will regret that." Abraxas paled and became whiter than chalk. Even Charlus felt a shiver creep up his spine at the statement and he somehow knew that it was true.

Charlus was brought back to the present when he heard the hat yell out "Slytherin!"

Tom was walking, cool as you please, to the table with a small smirk on his face while everyone at that table sat stunned. Charlus, Alphard, and a few older half-bloods were the only ones clapping as everyone else was plainly gaping at the prospect of a muggle-raised student with an unknown blood status joining their house. Charlus looked over to Abraxas to find him as red as a tomato with his gob hanging wide open. Charlus would have laughed if the behavior wasn't considered so undignified.

Tom sat down to the left of Charlus and quirked an eyebrow at Abraxas' expression as another name was called before saying "I suppose we have seven years in each other's illustrious company, don't we, Malfoy? I'm sure that I found my proper station in the house of snakes." Charlus smirked at Tom's tongue in cheek jab.

Abraxas regained enough composure to respond with venom. "Not if I have anything to say about it, mudblood."

The pillock looked around the table to the rest of the first years. "Choose now..." He drew himself up at the table. "...You can be my ally, an ally of the heir of a most ancient and noble house with impeccable purity..." He pointed with a scowl at Tom. "...or you can be a blood-traitor and side with a filthy mudblood." Abraxas looked quite proud of himself for his juvenile power play.

Walburga immediately nodded her assent. "It shouldn't even be here! Who knows what vile diseases it could be carrying?!" She looked at Tom like he was something particularly disgusting that she found under her shoe.

 _Arrogant arseholes..._

Charlus was not impressed and neither was Tom judging by his borderline amused expression, but it seemed like the other first years found Abraxas and Walburga's words convincing enough as they all shifted away from Charlus and Tom. Rosier arrived at the table confused at the lack of clapping for his sorting, but he quickly saw what was going on and took his place beside Abraxas. Charlus' heart plummeted when Teddy moved away as well. He saw Teddy give him a pleading expression, but Charlus shook his head and Teddy looked pointedly down at the table to hide his conflicted emotions.

Charlus looked back at Tom and nodded firmly to let him know that he was sticking by him. Tom gave him a brief look of surprise and wonderment as if he was seeing something he didn't quite understand before schooling his expression into a conspiratorial smirk and nodding back.

 _There's no way I'm crawling back to Abraxas and the crazy bint now…Not even for Teddy...He made his choice...I made my choice and, Morgana give me strength, I'm sticking by it...by the words of my father...by Tom…_

Charlus looked over the Slytherin table once more as Headmaster Dippet was starting his welcoming speech. He was slightly intimidated at the isolation he felt as he and Tom sat separated from the other Slytherins, but one look at Tom's glare full of hatred at the rest of them made Charlus sure that he made the right choice. Tom's threatening promise to Abraxas still rang in Charlus' mind.

 _Abraxas will regret this...Tom will make sure of it...I'll make sure of it…_

* * *

 **AN: Next Chapter is the rest of James' sorting ceremony! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **~NachtofWalpurgis**


	9. Iacomus: A Potter Legacy

**AN: Sorry that it's taken so long to update, but real life gets in the way sometimes and I also wanted to take the time to plot out my story better instead of writing by the seat of my pants. I now have a solid outline for my plot and I estimate that the final draft will be around 500k words. I'm going to try to have updates of at least 5k words every week and write a few weeks ahead to give me some cushion and be more consistent with my updates.**

 **I'm glad I took this week to take stock, because I had the chance to correct some mistakes I made previously. e.g. I accidentally made a canon pairing incestuous through my simplification of the Black family tree. I have a pretty high tolerance for that kind of stuff thanks to Game of Thrones and there are canon pairings between second cousins, but I think first cousins are a step too far for the HP fandom. So...oops. The error was in chapter 4 and the updated version should already be posted. Lucretia and Cedrella Black are now second cousins, not twins, So their children, Molly and Arthur, are now third cousins like in canon and not ~shudder~ first cousins. I'll definitely be more careful from now on when changing wizarding genealogy because that could have been very bad.**

 **Thanks for the constructive reviews! I'm always happy to respond in a PM to any questions you have about the story that you put in reviews. My main joy is in the writing itself, but it's always nice to know what the people who read think about it. It makes it really worthwhile. Sorry for the long AN, but it's been a long time since I've updated and I thought you deserve an explanation. It's time for more character bios. Next set will feature Dorea, Alphard, and Abraxas.**

* * *

Dramatis Personae

Presented in order of appearance. Minor characters that will likely have no further bearing on the plot will not be presented. Major characters will only be presented in order of their _physical_ appearance in the story. * indicates that the character is deceased as of 1971. All female names reflect their marital status as of 1971.

Augusta Longbottom (nee Prewett): Daughter of Gideon and Camilla (nee Fawley), sister of Ignatius, widow of Archibald, and mother of Francis. Possessing a severe disposition and a considerable appreciation for proper decorum, Augusta lets very few people see a soft side in her. She inherited her father's distaste for the Potters and their ambitious social climbing into circles that she considers to be beyond their station as mere middling nobility. However, she endeavors to snub the family in a more subtle manner than her sire, who was notorious for his unintentionally transparent jabs. Although her marriage to Archibald was arranged in childhood, she grew to love him and the circumstances of his death have left her even more bitter to those she doesn't recognize as kin. She is known to be quite a formidable duelist and political savant, as such, enemies of the Longbottoms should underestimate her at their peril.

Ignatius (Iggy) Prewett: Son of Gideon and Camilla (nee Fawley), brother of Augusta, husband of Lucretia (nee Black), and father of Fabian, Gideon, and Camilla (Molly). Brash, brave and impetuous, Ignatius is a true Gryffindor at heart despite the efforts of his Ravenclaw mother to instill in him some studious restraint. He never quite grew out of his innate immaturity and prefers to play and coach quidditch for the Chudley Cannons rather than attend to any of the duties that his lordship requires. His wife, Lucretia, is happy to take care of the family affairs and accounts in his stead if it means that she doesn't have to attend banal social events. Ignatius rarely attends any sessions of the Wizengamot and often appoints his wife as proxy; A duty she takes up with much enthusiasm.

Theodore (Teddy) Nott: Son of Thaddeus and Catherine (nee Boot), widower of Melissa (nee Baddock), cousin of Charlus, and godfather of Iacomus. There are many words that can be used to describe Teddy, but the most appropriate would most likely be: blunt, eccentric, irreverent, slightly sociopathic, and tastelessly morbid. An unapologetic misanthrope, Teddy prefers his books for company over the typical intellectually deprived philistines that infest his generation. Although he is dedicated to the Knights of The Walpurgis and its cause, he is ambivalent to most of the membership and only considers Charlus, Abraxas, Al, and Tom to be his friends. All of the others he would gladly dispose of when presented with suitable incentive. Despite a considerable effort on the part of both his father and Fleamont to set him up with an engagement, he has inadvertently sabotaged each one during his Hogwarts years and continued to have bad luck into early adulthood. This string of misfortune followed him until he made a conscious effort to secure an heir with his marriage to his late wife, Melissa, but the bad luck continued with two miscarriages and a stillborn, resulting in the mother's death. She was one of the few people that Teddy ever grew to care about and her death hit him harder than most of his friends expected. As the last living Nott, Teddy holds his house's legacy on his shoulders. For now his heir is his godson, Iacomus.

* * *

 _ **~Iacomus: September 1st, 1971, The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

James was fuming. He couldn't believe it and one look at Bella told him that she couldn't either. Dumbledore was smiling brightly down at Sirius as if he was pleasantly surprised and his traitor of a cousin was lapping up the congratulations of the lions like a dog would water. James felt himself turn red as he experienced a kind of fury that he didn't know was possible.

 _It's one thing to turn your back on me, Sirius...but you don't turn your back on the family…_

"Hufflepuff!" James was so lost in his thoughts that he missed the previous sorting. But he looked over to the right in time to see a short head of blond hair sit down at the badger's table.

 _The Bones heir perhaps...He is my age...Edgar...His name is Edgar…_

James opted not to clap at all instead of awkwardly starting to clap in the middle of the applause. He decided to refocus on the sorting. James figured that he could share in his anger with Bellatrix later. "Boot, Anthony!"

A weedy boy with brown hair and glasses approached the stool with almost a bored expression on his face.

 _He's a Boot for Merlin's sake…Just put him in Ravenclaw already…_

James' thoughts were confirmed when the hat merely had to brush his head before pronouncing him a "Ravenclaw!" and James joined in the polite clapping.

"Brown, Asher!" James watched with bemusement as an overexcited brown haired boy practically ran to the stool and jammed the hat on top of his head earning a chuckle from the Headmaster and a glare from Professor McGonnagal.

James knew from his lessons that the Browns were a minor pureblood house in service to the Prewetts, but little else. After about twenty seconds the hat proclaimed Asher a "Hufflepuff!" and Professor McGonnagal read the next name.

James perked up a bit when he heard the name "Davis, Caroline" and saw a short brunette walk up to the stool with casual grace. James liked Carol and interacted with her often when her father would come to Potter Manor for meetings with his father. She wasn't like a lot of his other childhood acquaintances who were always too hung up on future alliances and betrothals, but that was probably because she was a half-blood and didn't have to worry about such things. Her mother, Artemisia Davis nee Warrington caused a large controversy when she married a muggleborn, but Mr. Davis was considered a respectable enough choice that she wasn't disowned by her heavily traditionalist family.

James knew that his father approved of the match and made sure, with the help of Uncle Orion, that the newly formed House of Davis was given minor nobility status, making Mr. Davis' current seat in the Wizengamot inheritable after his death. Aunt Walburga threw a fit, but her husband stayed firm on the matter and made arrangements for Mr. Davis' son and heir, a fourth year Ravenclaw named Matteo, to take up a lordship along with fealty to the Blacks when he comes of age. James looked over at the blue and bronze table to find him watching his sister's sorting with a knowing smirk.

He looked back at the stool to find Carol fidgeting as if she was having an intense internal argument. It was taking quite a long time, the longest yet, James thought.

 _This has to have taken over a minute…_

The suspense was broken when the hat finally yelled "Slytherin!" and James clapped a little harder than usual, happy that he would have her in his house. She walked over to the green and silver table gracefully and sat slightly apart from the two other first years.

 _Huh...She doesn't know Cissy or Cassius apparently…_

"Hufflepuff!" James missed the last sorting, but managed to see a boy he didn't recognize sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

 _Probably a muggleborn...The duffers always get the most of their lot…_

"Deverill, Lucinda!" James watched a slim girl with short black hair walk up to the stool. James didn't know any of the Deverills, but he knew that they were a predominantly Ravenclaw family that was well-respected in traditionalist circles. Lucinda only had the hat on her head a few seconds before it sorted her into "Ravenclaw!".

"Edgecombe, Gertrude!" a pudgy girl with an unfortunate case of acne walked to the stool with eyes red from crying.

 _Ah...so that's Rabastan's 'ugly little goblin'…I can't say I disagree with his assessment…_

She was swiftly placed in "Ravenclaw!" and McGonnagal only briefly paused before she read out "Evans, Lily!"

Lily, who was standing immediately to his right with 'Sev' on her other side, held her head high as she strode to the stool. James couldn't help but admire her composure that put all of the other muggleborns, and some of the less dignified purebloods, to shame.

She calmly sat down and looked straight ahead as the hat was placed on her head. James fidgeted back and forth slightly as the minute mark passed. He found himself breathing a sigh of relief the same time 'Sev' did when the hat shouted "Ravenclaw!"

James and the other boy glared at each other briefly before they turned to watch Lily stride over to the Ravenclaw table confidently and take a seat next to Boot with a pleased smile on her face.

"Fawley, Cornelius!" An awkward looking chubby boy pushed his way through the small crowd to shuffle anxiously towards the stool. James didn't know why he looked so scared. It was unbecoming of his status.

The Fawleys were an old, neutral Ravenclaw family with the occasional Gryffindor or Slytherin. He really had nothing to worry about in James' opinion. Sure enough within seconds the cowardly-looking boy was put in "Ravenclaw!".

 _That's the fourth one in a row...The Gryffindors are starting to get anxious...They've only had the traitor so far…_

"Johnson, Nancy!" A brightly smiling red-haired girl nearly ran to the stool and was shifting back and forth in her seat as the hat was placed on her head. James assumed that she was a muggleborn given that he didn't recognize her or her name.

"Hufflepuff!" James nearly broke into laughter as the majority of the Gryffindor table groaned. They were probably hoping that this muggleborn would be their first lioness.

 _Tough luck, losers..._

"Jordan, Alice!" An unassuming blonde walked up to the stool with a small smile on her face. James knew that the Jordans were a minor pureblood family that tended to produce Gryffindors.

"Gryffindor!" The lions went crazy in their jubilation. Lots of high fives and back pats were exchanged as the table of red and gold welcomed their first girl of the year.

 _Well, father did say those genealogy lessons would come in handy...I'll have to make bets on the next batch of first years…It could be most profitable..._

"Longbottom, Francis!" The arrogant git shoved Jedrek to the side as he strutted to the stool with a stupid, giant grin on his face. McGonnagal shook her head in annoyance as she placed the hat upon his humongous head.

The hat took a good thirty seconds before it made its decision. "Gryffindor!"

James watched in growing resentment as the traitor congratulated Francis with a pat on the back and a rare genuine smile. James wasn't sure why Francis hated him, but now the feeling was mutual.

 _You made a blood-traitor out of my cousin...I will disembowel you if he gets disowned because of it…_

James was very confused about his feelings when it came to Sirius. He was family, so James loved him unconditionally, but he betrayed him and turned his back on the rest of his kin as well, so James hated him.

 _I want to shake you and tell you to act like a Black, Siri...I want to hex you and punch you in the face...Preferably at the same time…_

"Lupin, Remus!" James was broke out of his internal ramblings as he caught sight of the thin sandy-haired boy from the traitor's compartment. James had heard of the name Lupin before so he knew that the boy was at least a half-blood.

"Gryffindor!" He walked shyly to his table as applause and congratulations were voiced. James pointedly refused to applaud for him.

"McDonald, Mary!"

 _Oh Merlin…_

The mudblood skipped to the hat and rammed it on her head with a wholly unnecessary display of enthusiasm and the hat yelled out "Gryffindor!" as soon as it touched her head. She practically ran to her table amid raucous cheers and immediately started talking to an overwhelmed Lupin.

 _Heh...I might actually grow to tolerate her if she keeps annoying people I don't like..._

"McKinnon, Marlene!" James recognized the name. The McKinnons were a middling pureblood family sworn to the Bones.

 _They usually go into Gryffindor...This would be the fifth one in a row..._

James, to his chagrin, was proven right when the hat yelled out "Gryffindor!" and the black-haired girl walked with a spring in her step to the obnoxiously loud table that was now erupting in whistles and cheers.

"Mulciber, Jedrek!"

The lion's table fell silent as the stocky boy approached the stool.

 _A Slytherin for certain...That'll end the lion's streak...Mulcibers have never gone anywhere else..._

A few short seconds after the hat touched his head it pronounced him a "Slytherin!" and Jedrek swaggered over to the other snakes as they politely clapped. James clapped along with them with a small smirk on his face.

"Pettigrew, Peter!" James put a name to the face of the pudgy boy from the train as he walked to the stool anxiously shifting his gaze back and forth among the students. James mentally scoffed.

 _One would think he was walking to his grave…I recognize the name...guess that neither of them were mudbloods...Oh well..._

Pettigrew spent nearly a minute twitching underneath the hat before it finally decided. "Gryffindor!"

The lions erupted in cheers once more and Pettigrew puffed his small chest out at the recognition.

James felt his palms sweat slightly in anticipation. "Potter, Iacomus!" James took in a calming breath before striding forward confidently.

 _I know where I'm going...Where every Potter has gone…I'm not nervous...I'm not…_

He sat on the stool gingerly and took great care not to shift back and forth as the hat was lowered onto his head.

 _Slytherin...Slytherin...Slytherin...Slytherin...Please put me in Slytherin…_

 _~Very single minded aren't you?...Gryffindor would suit you...~_

 _I_ _prefer the word_ _determined…and if you put me with the traitor I will make it my life's work to find a way to destroy you…_

James wasn't kidding. Uncle Teddy mentioned that fiendfyre was excellent for destroying magical artifacts, Dark and otherwise…James just needed to learn it.

~ _You aren't the only first year to have threatened my existence, so you'll forgive me if I'm not exactly quaking at the seams...The enchantments were placed on me by Godric Gryffindor himself...I highly doubt that you are a legitimate threat when faced with such powerful protections, even when armed with more illicit resources...~_

James wasn't impressed by the hat's posturing. He'd bet all his galleons that his father could destroy it if he wanted to and no bloody Gryffindor enchantments would stop him.

 _~Ah yes...Your father...I can't testify as to how he matured, but he had a formidable mind...He would have made for a fine Ravenclaw...You on the other hand…Well...You certainly inherited his vindictive streak, but are far more lacking in other, more cerebral, areas...~_

 _Hey!...Well...I suppose I didn't want to go into Ravenclaw anyway…_

 _~No...you want what every Potter has wanted no matter what house really suited them best...No one who names an owl_ _Toad should be placed into the house of the eagle I'm afraid...But, you are as brave as a lion and as loyal as a badger…however,_ _it seems that you mistakenly expect the same loyalty from others...~_

 _ **I'm**_ _not the one who made the mistake...He will regret what he's done…_

 _~Perhaps he will...but let us get back to what_ _ **You**_ _are here for hmm...If I put you in Gryffindor your cousin or Miss_ _McDonald would_ _probably be found murdered before Yule...No, not there even if you have the bravery for it...You are as loyal as a Hufflepuff to those you consider to be family, but not just...No, you are certainly not opposed to cheating...~_

 _We both know where I'm going...Why drag it out?…_

 _~Are you sure?...You would do well in Gryffindor...Despite some reservations I do not see you murdering any of your housemates in cold blood...and you certainly have more courage than some I have placed there…~_

 _No!...A Potter has never gone anywhere but Slytherin and I'll not be the first..._

 _~Ah...yes, your family...You really do think highly of your father don't you?…He was much easier to sort...You take more after your grandfather...~_

James swelled with pride at the mention of his grandfather, although he was slightly disappointed that he didn't take more after his father. The hat apparently picked up on this.

~ _Don't try to emulate your father in everything, young Potter...It will only bring disaster...Although you possess some amount of cunning, it cannot match his...Are you sure you are not_ _interested_ _in Hufflepuff?…There are other badgers with a disregard for rules...~_

James was getting rather annoyed with the hat. Why did it have to be so difficult?

 _No!...I don't want Hufflepuff!...I don't want Gryffindor!...I want Slytherin!...Nothing you say can change my mind..._

~ _Are you sure?...You are suited for Slytherin, otherwise I wouldn't allow it, but you are better suited to be a lion or a badger...despite the challenges you would be presented with...~_

 _Yes, I'm sure, you bloody moronic hat!...Merlin's Beard!...Are you going to keep talking in circles or will you bloody well get on with it?…_

 _~I've heard much worse, but you still didn't have to be so rude...Oh very well...Stay true to_ _your family in "_ Slytherin!"~

The hat was pulled back over his eyes and, despite his annoyance with the infernal hat, James stood up with a blinding grin on his face. He didn't care if he looked like a fool because he knew that his parents would be proud of him for upholding the family honor and not even Sirius' actions could lower his mood now.

He practically strutted to the table and sat down next to Jedrek and across from Caroline, sharing a satisfied smirk with the both of them. He turned his gaze further up the table to find Roddy giving him a firm nod which James returned with a grin. Bella and Rabastan were arguing about something before she swatted him on the shoulder and pointed to James. Rabastan winked at him while sporting a mischievous smirk while Bella gave him a manic smile. James beamed at them in response. He turned back to pay attention as "Rosier, Romulus!" was called out.

Rom straightened up and comported himself well as he made his way to the stool. It took only ten seconds for it to pronounce him a "Slytherin!".

 _I wonder how long it took for me...It felt like a very long time, but nobody gave me any odd looks…Maybe it felt longer than it was..._

James clapped along with the others as his friend took the seat to his left. His older brother, Evan, sent a rare smile to him and Rom enthusiastically returned his own.

"Smith, Eloise!" A girl with the typical blonde hair and blue eyes of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Smith sat down gingerly on the stool.

 _Ah...The other pureblood family that got the shaft from my illustrious great-great-grandfather…_

Both the houses of Potter and Smith could trace their lineage back more than a thousand years, with the Smiths claiming they were the descendants of Helga Hufflepuff herself and the Potters remaining as the last bastard line of the Peverells. Both families had maintained their purity with only the occasional half-blood marrying into their families. Despite this nearly flawless pedigree, Cantankerous Nott Sr., the author of The Sacred 28, felt that the names of the houses _sounded_ too muggle to have pure origins.

 _I guess he thought that the Sacred 30 just didn't have the same ring to it…pity that..._

"Hufflepuff!" The hat said what most of the purebloods in the hall already knew. There had never been a Smith who wasn't in Hufflepuff, just as there had never been a Potter who wasn't in Slytherin. It was just how things were.

"Snape, Severus!" James watched the greasy-haired boy walk up to the stool. He heard Jedrek snicker and Cassius mutter "Poor sod..." to his right. James agreed with the sentiment and snickered as well. Caroline and Cissy were glaring at them for their lack of decorum. Rom only looked vaguely amused.

 _Poor sod indeed...Severus Snape?...Could you have a more snake-like name?...That bloke's house was clearly decided at birth…_

"Slytherin!" The dour boy got up with little celebration on his part and strode towards the table glaring at James and Mulciber.

 _He heard us...Oh well...It's not like he matters any…_

"Stimpson, Alexandra!"

As the next name was called Snape sat down across from Rom and next to Carol who shifted slightly to her left away from the newcomer. James raised an amused eyebrow at her.

 _Who's lacking in decorum now?…_

"Gryffindor!"

Snape never faltered in his glaring and misinterpreted James' expression as a personal challenge to him. "What do you think is so amusing, Potter?" he spat out while raising his own eyebrow in an attempt to mimic James.

"Vaisey, Jenica!"

James saw no reason to be anything but bluntly honest. "Your name, Severus Snape." Jedrek guffawed next to him and Snape started turning red. "You're quite lucky, you know. If you had gone anywhere other than Slytherin, your name would be very unfortunate." Everyone in their immediate vicinity chuckled lightly as Snape looked incensed.

Cassius looked contemplative before chuckling louder while getting out. "Could you imagine a Hufflepuff named Severus Snape?" James honestly couldn't and chuckled as everyone except Snape found the thought amusing.

"Slytherin!"

They all stopped to clap for the new addition as she made her way to the table and took the seat next to Rom. Snape wasn't about to let this blow over, however. "My name is not as bad as some others..." He smirked cruelly. "...At least my name isn't Iacomus. What's the most common nickname for that? Yucky?"

 _You know my nickname...You were in the boat with me you daft git..._

"White, Cole!"

Mulciber was the only one snickering, but he found nearly everything amusing. If looks could kill, Cissy would be on her way to Azkaban right now.

 _Nice to know some of my cousins have my back…_

All the others looked as unimpressed as James was with his juvenile jab, although Cassius seemed to be suppressing a smirk.

 _Traitor…_

"Hufflepuff!"

James wasn't particularly annoyed, after all it was Sirius' favorite insult for him and he was quite familiar with it, but he certainly wasn't going to take this insult from a filthy half-blood while his peers were watching. "No, that would be far too plebeian...but I'd wager it would be a good nickname for you with the state of your hair and all..." Jedrek and Cassius laughed and Rom snickered a bit as Snape was fuming.

"Yaxley, Lysandra!"

As James gazed up at the slightly damp black-haired girl walking to the stool, he noticed Lily glaring in his direction.

 _She's probably mad at me for insulting her 'friend'...Too bad...It's not my fault that the git has a funny name…Or seems to have taken a dislike to me..._

"Slytherin!"

James tore his gaze from the muggleborn to clap for Sirius' intended.

 _She probably won't be his intended for long if the Yaxleys have anything to say about it...Marrying a Gryffindor would bring untold shame upon the family...Sirius will be thrilled when it's called off…_

Yaxley turned her nose up at the sight of Snape and sat next to him with a grimace before intently focusing her attention on the Vaisey girl across from her. The tension was awkward among the Slytherin first years, but it was broken by Headmaster Dumbledore when he stood up to address the hungry student body. He gazed down at all the students fondly as he began his address.

"Welcome to what is sure to be another wonderful year at Hogwarts. I will make the customary announcements after the feast, but first I would like to take the time to say a few words." He was smiling and had an amused gleam in his blue eyes, but James' couldn't help himself in thinking that everything he said held some gravity and judging by the captivated looks of his fellow first years, they thought the same. However, all the first years except the Slytherins collectively groaned, not wanting to delay filling their bellies any longer than necessary. James readily agreed with the sentiment, but he along with his fellows refused to lose their composure. All of the upper years were either smiling or smirking at the younger children's reaction.

 _What are they so bloody smug about?...They have to wait longer as well…_

Dumbledore's next words ironically allayed James' confusion. "Tath, surtout, rondel, putto. Thank you." The wizened old wizard sat down as if he said something extremely profound while piles of food appeared on the long tables.

 _Ah...He must act like a raging lunatic every year...Simply capital..._

James tried to maintain some modicum of restraint as he tucked in to the feast, placing some nice pieces of roast and a sizable dollop of mashed potatoes on his plate while the clatter of silverware resounded around him.

As he ate James talked to Rom. He could always count on him to talk about quidditch when he didn't feel like discussing anything of substance. The problem was that even though he loved to play the sport he really didn't keep up with the professional leagues like Rom did. He only hoped he didn't let his ignorance show too much.

"How do you think the Magpies are going to do this year?" Rom asked.

 _Oh right...The Montrose Magpies...They're a quidditch team...They exist…_

James didn't know anything about them, so he did what he always did when confronted with something that proved his own ignorance: Plow on regardless.

"About the same as they do every year, I reckon." James answered in a careless drawl.

Rom nodded in response. "They have been rather mediocre, haven't they?"

 _Thank Merlin...He bought it…_

"Nothing like the Holyhead Harpies. Now that's a quidditch team." James said with conviction. James only followed the Harpies because Gran Euphie used to play on the team and would constantly give him Holyhead gear. James wanted to play for them someday before he found out that they only took witches.

 _That was one of the most profound disappointments of my life…_

Rom shook his head and sighed. "Make us blokes look bad, they do. They've won three straight British and Irish Cups."

James and Romulus continued on this vein of conversation throughout the meal, while James pointedly ignored a sulking Snape who appeared to be repeatedly murdering the food on his plate with his fork. As the quidditch discussion ran dry James looked around the table to observe the others. To his left Yaxley was annoying that Vaisey girl by lecturing her about the proper hair care potions she should be using and giving her own black locks as an example. As James moved to look to his right the supper dishes disappeared and pudding took its place. He took a piece of treacle tart and tore into it with an enthused vigor.

 _So much better than Kreacher's spotted dick..._

To his right Jedrek, Carol, Cissy, and Cassius were all debating when they would be invited to the Slug Club. Jedrek and Cassius were both claiming that they would be immediately invited because Professor Slughorn couldn't possibly ignore their sheer awesomeness. Carol and Cissy were both arguing against such a ridiculous notion and maintained that no one would be invited until fourth year at the very least.

James was utterly unconcerned with possible inclusion in what his father liked to call 'Slughorn's perverse collection of human beings'. His father was a member himself during the latter part of his school years and he admitted that the connections that came with association with the potions professor could be useful, so James would try to get an invitation in a few years, but he had no illusions that Slughorn would have any interest in first years. He highly doubted that the two boys in the argument truly believed their own assertion. Lucius was watching his intended with wry amusement as he reached the same conclusion James did about the exchange.

 _Jedrek and Avery are just taking the piss out of them...Of course they don't think they'll get into the club in first year…Even Mulciber isn't that daft..._

A positive side effect of the exchange was that the ice seemed to be broken between Cissy and Carol as they cooperated trying to make the boys see reason. James watched the faux argument with amusement until all the pudding disappeared and Dumbledore stood up to address the hall.

"Now that we're all fed and watered…"

 _What are we?….Abraxans?…_

" _..._ I have a few announcements to make." He gestured to his far left where a tall, rather dignified, man with white hair and a small beard stood in a tasteful dark blue robe. "Let me introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor for this year, Gaius Montague!"

The polite clapping was significantly louder at the Slytherin table than the others, as the Montagues were a well-respected traditionalist family, but James' attention was drawn by the sound of a head banging on the table far to his right. A hefty fifth year boy that he recognized as Desmond Montague was clearly distressed at this news.

 _Hmm…His grandfather, perhaps?...He doesn't look very happy about it…_

"Our esteemed Professor Binns, who will continue to teach History of Magic this year, was unable to attend the feast given his unique condition." The Headmaster said in a jovial tone.

' _Unique condition'?….He's dead!...What a loon…_

He continued to introduce the other faculty members, but James' attention span had already petered out and he was currently watching with amusement as Rabastan transfigured stars, matching Dumbledore's current ensemble, onto his brother's robe while Bella was hiding her snickers behind her hand. Roddy was completely oblivious and was giving his full attention to the Headmaster.

James had to hold in a snort as the star encompassing the fabric underneath his head boy's badge turned a sickly shade of light puce. "...If you are curious to know more products that are banned, I am sure that our caretaker, Argus Filch, would be happy to show you the extensive list in his office at a time convenient for your perusal." The Headmaster gestured to the corner of the hall where a middle-aged man stood with an expression that made a scowling Snape look like that painfully cheerful McDonald mudblood in comparison.

"Well...I believe that's all that needs to be said for the night. Time to retire so you can all learn with fresh eyes in the morning." He clapped his hands twice and the all the candles in the hall moved up towards the ceiling, considerably lowering the visibility in the hall. "Off to your dormitories and to sleep...I believe I shall soon turn in as well...after a nice hot cocoa..." Dumbledore said the last part in a near whisper, but James was sure that the entire hall heard him.

Nearly everyone got out of their seats at once and James stayed close to Rom and Jedrek as the students started funneling out around the long table and towards the main double doors.

"Come along ickle firsties! Keep up!" Rabastan was waving them over to him and Pritchard as they passed the threshold of the doors.

"Stay here with us and wait for the rest to get ahead, so we can show you the way to the common room and point out some things you need to know." The female prefect shooed them over to the side of the entrance hall as she spoke.

James watched as the rest of the snakes walked by and saw Lucius kiss Cissy's hand as he moved ahead.

 _Ever the gentleman…_

He shook his head and shared a fond smirk with Rom while Mulciber gagged mockingly at the display. After the last of the older Slytherins had gotten a sizable distance ahead, the fifth year prefects turned their attention back on their charges.

"The name's Rabastan Lestrange, though most of you already know that, and the lovely witch to my left is..." Rabastan was cut off by his partner who cuffed him upside the head before continuing.

"...Someone who can introduce herself, 'Bas." She gave Rabastan a long-suffering glare before facing the first years. "I'm Maliana Pritchard. Let's get moving. The common room's in the dungeons."

 _Well...She's not one for florid language is she?…_

She strode down the hall at a brisk pace and gestured brusquely for them to follow. Rabastan merely shrugged his shoulders at them before following behind her as the young snakes followed his example and did the same. They all exchanged bemused glances at the female prefects behavior.

When they reached a corner and Pritchard made a left turn, Rabastan broke the silence. "Make sure to remember how were getting there so you don't get lost during the next few weeks. Mind you, us prefects will help you out if we see you looking like a lost krup."

" _You_ wouldn't. Don't listen to him if he gives you directions." Pritchard cut in with barely a glance back as they started descending a flight of stairs.

Rabastan smirked and put a hand over his heart as if wounded while he winked back towards the first years. "You know me too well, Mal..." He started chuckling "...I would get a lark out of leading ickle firsties astray."

James smirked and glanced over to his left to find Snape scowling.

 _Does the git ever stop scowling?…_

"How haven't you made an ally of Peeves yet?" Pritchard sighed as she took a right turn.

Rabastan sneered in annoyance. "Bloody poltergeist prefers the prat twins...you know that."

She chuckled. "I do. I'm just pulling your wand."

Rabastan had a triumphant smirk on his face. "I'd wish you'd more things to my wand."

 _eew..._

She rapped him on the back of the head much harder this time. "Not in front of the firsties. Keep your cesspool of a mouth shut 'til we get to the common room." Her glare was firm as they turned another corner to find themselves at what appeared to be a dead end.

Jedrek snorted. "Crazy bint got us lost. It's a dead end." Cissy turned to glare at the obnoxious boy while Rom rolled his eyes.

While Mulciber's comment was quite rude, James couldn't help but agree with him. They clearly had taken a wrong turn somewhere.

 _Although I would place blame with Rabastan as well...He's supposed to know these things…_

Pritchard had apparently heard his comment because she looked like she wanted to hex him into next term, but she spoke as if she chose to ignore it. "This is the entrance to the common room on the right hand side of the 'dead end' hallway."

She moved towards the center of the wall and strongly said "Temerity". The wall shifted and formed a wide doorway.

"See the Gryffindors try to guess that password." Pritchard huffed.

James snorted while Rom and Cassius chuckled. Snape looked unimpressed and Jedrek just came off as confused.

 _The Dorcus probably doesn't even know what the word means…_

The prefects led them through the doorway and James took the time to look at the common room. Everything was either black, a shade of grey, or green. Some of the black leather seats and couches had a silver lining.

The grey stone walls had emerald and silver banners strewn intermittently around the space and the light from two large fireplaces on opposite sides of the chamber basked the room in a comforting glow. James noticed that despite being far away from either of the fires, he still felt much warmer than he did in the hallway.

 _Warming charms over such a large space would be incredibly difficult to maintain…I bet Uncle Teddy knows how it works…_

James heard Yaxley shriek to his left and turned to find her gazing up at the ceiling. He followed her line of sight to discover that there wasn't a ceiling at all, but rather a transparent glass that let them view into the black lake. To James' embarrassment, he found himself oohing along with the others as he took in the sight.

 _Wicked…_

He turned back to the prefects to find them both smirking at their charges' awed expressions. Pritchard schooled her face before stepping forward slightly to address them. "We'll have a meeting in the morning before you go to breakfast, so you don't mess up your first day too badly. Girls dormitories are on the left and boys are on the right. The year is clearly marked on the doors and your trunks are next to your beds so even the morons should be able to find where you'll lay your heads. Got it?" She said this all very quickly in tone that brooked no argument.

Seeing their chastised looks she continued. "Good. If you bother me tonight for any situation that won't result in imminent bodily harm or death, I won't be responsible for my actions. Now go to sleep...or don't. I don't care." She turned briskly and walked towards the girls dormitory without any further preamble.

 _I feel so cared for…_

Cissy scrunched up her nose at the older girl's uncongeniality, making her look like she just smelt something utterly horrid. Rabastan had a stupid grin his face. "And she thinks _my_ people skills need work..."

James didn't think she was the nicest of people, but at least she gave them necessary instructions. He doubted that Rabastan would have been that considerate if left to his own devices.

Rabastan rubbed the back of his head. "Well...It's only nine o'clock, so you can go up to bed if you want, but lights out for first years isn't until ten, so you have some time if any of you want to stay in the common room."

Everyone nodded and James was surprised. Rabastan was actually being, Merlin forbid, _helpful_. "Jamie, Cissy, you should hang out with the future godfather of your first-borns for a while." He winked. Cissy glared at him. She had told him many times that under no circumstances would she ever trust him with small children, hers or otherwise. Why she had put any serious thought into future children, James had no idea.

 _She's far too excited for her potential betrothal…_

James had given little thought to siring his future children and even less to considering whether or not Rabastan would be a suitable candidate for godfather. James knew that Rabastan was mostly joking, but the statement still unsettled him.

He seemed to notice both of their perturbed expressions as he sighed. "Look...There's going to be an extended family meeting in a few minutes, so just follow me, midgets." He patted Cissy's blonde head as she gave him an indignant glare.

"I am not a midget." She emphasized each word as she stared down Rabastan.

James didn't particularly care if Rabastan called him a midget and even if he did, it was worth it to see Cissy's face turning red.

Rabastan chuckled. "Alright wee one. You're not a midget. Happy?" Cissy narrowed her eyes at his new moniker for her, but she seemed to let it go as she walked past him.

James followed her and looked for Bella and Roddy. Only a few of the upper years were still in the common room. Most of them were spread around reading in the chairs closer to the fireplaces. James caught sight of Roddy glaring at his brother while standing next to Bella and Andy, who looked to be having an argument. Further to the right James saw Lucius and Evan in what looked to be an intense conversation. It didn't take long for James to realize what they were all doing.

 _They're waiting for Cissy and I…This is going to be awkward...They want to have a Sirius conversation..._

* * *

 **AN: Next chapter will feature the rest of James' first night at Hogwarts and hopefully his first week of classes. We'll see what fits when I'm done with it. Let me know what you think and the next update should be in about a week.**

 **Just wanted to add a quick fair warning on the end here. All of the content I post is subject to retconning and change. Usually what I post is the second or third draft and is generally pretty solid, but I may feel inclined to add additional content or remove certain things that I consider to be particularly redundant or erroneous in retrospect. If you notice particular changes in the future feel free to message me and I'll explain the reasons why each individual change was made. I will only elaborate on retconning in the forward author's note if it is liable to cause confusion if previous readers were unaware of changes in the earlier chapters. I won't post this warning again.**

 **If you choose to leave a review, please give me your opinion on the following subjects.**

 **1) Is James too out of character to stomach or do you consider his differences to be an acceptable consequence of his changed backstory?**

 **2) It Teddy a likable character? Do you consider his personality engaging or annoying?**

 **3)How is the overall pacing and cohesiveness of the plot? Does it feel like you're reading a chaptered story or multiple related one shots?**

 **Thank you for reading! Yule tidings to everyone and have a Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and any other pleasant holidays that you may celebrate!**


	10. Iacomus: First Impressions

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. Real life along with plenty of power outages put a damper on my writing these past few months, but I'm back and will try to get on at least a biweekly schedule. No promises. This chapter is shorter than the first draft, because I felt that the morning meeting with Slughorn and the first day of classes added little to the narrative and only served to introduce characters and add atmosphere that we already know pretty well from the source material. I'm going to start answering any questions reviewers have in the author's notes. I already PM'd Mishra regarding his/her questions and the answers were extensive, so I'll paraphrase my responses.**

 **1) I intend for this fic to be a monstrosity. The current estimate based on the number of outlined chapters and average chapter length is around 400k.**

 **2) Writing too out of character is always a concern as it's very prevalent in the fandom and most fanfictions feature a Harry who is an OC in all but name. I've tried to avoid making James too OOC even though he has a different upbringing, but we know little of his personality from the books and most of the information came from secondhand sources that were either friends or enemies. The only impartial sources are memories of his best and worst moments. He showed a stupid level of bravery by facing Voldemort without a wand that Halloween night in an attempt to buy time for his family, but he also showed that he was a bully who delighted in the misfortune of others in the latter part of his Hogwarts years. I'm trying to make James a flawed, but likable character who can easily be a hero or a villain depending on a character's point of view.**

 **Rue Mo**

 **1) The marauders will still exist, but James probably won't know that they exist until fifth year and even if he does, he won't know that the group is called the 'Marauders'**

 **Guest**

 **1) My chapters will be at least 3k otherwise I won't even bother to post them. I know that I would be annoyed if a story I liked only got a 500 word update, so I'm not going to do that to people.**

 **Thank you for your reviews. The chapter picks up right where we left off.**

 _ **Iacomus: September 1st, 1971, Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

James stood between Cissy and Rabastan in the small circle that formed in the center of the common room. Across from him, Roddy wore a stony expression that made him look even more severe than usual. He had clearly discovered the adjustments his brother made to his robe, as his appearance was now immaculate.

Unlike his brother, Roddy was rather plain-looking with a clean-shaven face and brown eyes that always seemed to take on a dull sheen. Other than occasionally criticizing others with his dry wit or relaying events he found amusing, James had never heard him utter anything that could be called a joke.

 _He's even more serious than father…_

"Iacomus, Narcissa." He nodded to both of them in turn as James took his place at the small gathering.

Cissy shifted back and forth for a few seconds before moving away to go stand next to Lucius off to the side. Roddy always seemed to unsettle her, but James didn't know why. They both valued propriety and took matters seriously, so he was at a loss as to why she felt that way.

 _I should ask father what he thinks...Apparently I'm no longer the best judge of character..._

Bella moved to James's left as he watched Evan move over to his brother and whisper in his ear. Romulus nodded before following his brother up to the dormitory. Mulciber, Avery, and Snape had already gone up the stairs. James wished he could follow them, as he was feeling very sleepy, but he knew that he wouldn't get away with that.

The silence dragged on for a few seconds before someone saw fit to break it.

"So...We all know why we're here..." Andy trailed off shifting her gaze between Bella and Roddy.

Rabastan snorted. "The little turd's done it this time." Andy cringed at his tone.

"He won't be doing much of anything when I'm done with him...", Bella said.

 _Glad I'm not Siri right now..._

Roddy gave her an admonishing glare colored with an emotion James couldn't identify. "What exactly do you suggest Bella? You are the one who called this meeting. Please...enlighten us."

Bella brightened up and was practically chirping as she spoke. "Why, we make his life miserable, of course. Practice a few hexes...keep him and his new mudblood friends on their toes..." She started stroking her gnarled wand. "...teach him that you can't just turn your back on blood without any...consequences."

James found himself smiling at her enthusiasm as Rabastan smirked next to him. Andy simply looked uncomfortable and shared a nervous glance over her shoulder with Cissy.

 _She was always such a spoilsport...It won't be anything less than the traitor deserves..._

Roddy shook his head looking less than amused at Bella's antics. "How, exactly, will that help anything? He's already been sorted into Gryffindor. Attacking him further will only allow the light families to sink their claws in deeper."

James frowned as he thought over Roddy's words.

 _He's right...it will only isolate him from us, but he should reap what he sows…_

He took the time to speak up. "Sirius is going to do everything he can to go against the family anyway. That's how he's always been. We might as well let him know that we aren't going to tolerate it."

Bella gave him a smile and ruffled his hair while Roddy narrowed his eyes at him as if looking at a particularly troublesome arithmancy set. James wasn't surprised that Roddy was confused at his uncharacteristic outburst. Sirius usually did enough talking for the both of them and James rarely felt the need to add his own opinion when it usually reflected Sirius's views anyway.

Andy gaped at him like he grew another head. "You're going to abandon your best friend just because he was sorted into Gryffindor?" She looked indignant on Sirius' behalf.

James was fuming. She didn't know anything. She didn't know what Sirius did, what he said.

 _I didn't abandon him...He abandoned me…_

James steeled himself and crossed his arms, leveling a glare at Andy."He is not my friend and he never will be again. He brought this upon himself." James was serious. Unless Sirius got a complete personality transplant and groveled on his hands and knees to be his friend again, James would never forgive him.

Andy didn't take his response very well. "He's your cousin!" She threw a disgusted look between him and Bella. "I can't believe you all are considering shunning and attacking him for something he has no control over."

 _No control over?...I doubt it...I chose Slytherin...He could have done the same if he wanted..._

She looked especially murderous towards Bella who was nonplussed as ever at her sister's venom. "As if his mother doesn't do enough…Do what you want, but leave me out of it..." She turned with a final shake of her head and walked towards the stairs to her dormitory. Cissy looked conflicted for a moment before tearing her gaze from the retreating back of her sister and grasping Lucius' hand.

 _I'll have to explain everything to Andy later...If she lets me get in a word edgewise…She always liked Sirius better anyway..._

Roddy sighed. "Now that the grandstanding is over with..." He shot a glance towards the girl's quarters. "...Does anyone have something productive to say?"

Rabastan smirked. "For once, I'm looking forward to one of Lady Black's howlers."

Everyone except Roddy and Cissy let out soft snickers at the prospect of Aunt Walburga's screeching voice echoing above the lion's table.

"I suppose I'll take that as a no." He shook his head in exasperation. "Since we could not come to a consensus on how to approach this situation, we should at least act civil as befits our status."

Lucius and Cissy nodded in acquiescence, but Bella started chortling even louder at that while Rabastan and James smirked.

 _Like she's going to listen to you, Roddy...That's not bloody likely…_

"I'm sure that we'll all act as we see fit, dear brother.", Rabastan said in a bored drawl.

"Fine, but don't expect me to cover for you when you get caught terrorizing first years." Roddy glared with equal emphasis between his betrothed and his brother. "I'll inform my father and Lord Black of tonight's developments, but I refuse to condone any further action. If I catch you causing trouble, I will not hesitate to perform my duties."

He softened his gaze when he turned to James. "You and Narcissa should get some rest. The firsties have a big day tomorrow." James hated it when Roddy spoke to him in that patronizing tone of his. He respected Roddy, but James wasn't five anymore.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mother."

Roddy was audibly grinding his teeth as Bella giggled. Rabastan chuckled and nudged him towards the stairs. "It pains me to say, but the git's right, James. You're swaying on your feet." He winked "We can plot revenge later."

James didn't want to go to bed. He wasn't even tired. He found himself yawning as Roddy sent him a chastising look.

 _Okay...Maybe I am a bit tired…but it's the principle of the matter..._

He knew if he left that Rabastan and Bella would come up with a plan of their own and leave James out of it. He hated being left out of anything, especially pranks, but he _was_ feeling a bit drowsy.

Bella started dragging Rabastan away to one of the large couches. "Night-night, ickle Jamie." He watched Lucius kiss Cissy's hand as he bid her goodnight and James resigned himself to an early night.

 _Well...I guess I have no choice in the matter...I can cajole them into including me tomorrow…_

"Goodnight." James grumbled out to the room as he followed Lucius up the stairs.

The blond ponce kept going up the stairs without looking back. He knew better than to follow blindly like a fool.

 _Now more than ever…_

He kept his eyes peeled for doors as he ascended the staircase. James turned to his left and noticed a large black door with a silver plaque that read 'First Years'. He opened the door to find two of his new roommates in a heated argument.

 _The door keeps noise inside the room...Good to know…_

Mulciber and Snape were looking on with detached amusement as Avery and Romulus were bickering back and forth at a volume that made James' groggy head ring. James closed the door behind him to save the ears of any unfortunate passerby.

"I'm Sacred 28!", said Avery.

"I am too, you pillock! You would know that if you were not a complete ignoramus!" Rom looked thoroughly exasperated with Cassius.

 _A power play already?...I'm too tired for this...We just got here for Merlin's sake…At least they stopped their pointless broom bickering..._

"I am an heir! You're only a spare." Avery was starting to turn red in the face.

 _I wonder how long they've been going at it..._

"Who cares? My family's two stations higher than yours anyway! It doesn't matter!" Rom just looked tired and annoyed.

Sirius' absence had apparently left a power vacuum; he would have been the leader of the first years on the merits of his social status as the Black heir alone. With James' inevitable support, his push for leadership would have been unstoppable. Sirius said that he didn't care about that sort of thing, but James knew better.

 _He never turns down the opportunity to have others at his beck and call…He would have asserted himself at the first opportunity..._

James couldn't honestly care less who 'won' this confrontation. Rom never struck him as the ambitious sort and James wagered that he just didn't want Cassius walking all over him. James thought it was rather silly to start a row over it, however.

 _I highly doubt Mulciber or Snape would follow any of our leads anyway…Let Avery think he's won...It would save us all our sanity for the night..._

It hurt James slightly that neither of them confronted _him_ for a power play. He wasn't Sacred 28, but he was still the heir of a most noble house, the foremost vassal of the Blacks, and he liked to think that he had some measure of cunning.

 _No matter what that stupid hat thinks…_

That both Rom and Avery had evidently dismissed him so casually out of hand was, quite frankly, insulting.

 _They probably think that I don't know how to function properly now that Sirius is out of the picture...I was rather quiet on the train...but I put the half-blood in his place at the feast...That's got to count for something with Mulciber and Avery at least…_

As James worked through his thoughts and as the minutes passed by, Cassius and Rom's argument had devolved into petty jabs at their families' purity. Snape had apparently already gotten bored as he had retired for the night and closed the curtains around his bed.

 _Did he even put on night clothes?...Filthy half-bloods…No personal hygiene..._

"Everyone knows that the Warrington's purity is questionable! Especially after recent events!"

"Is there anything of substance in that thick skull of yours? We weren't even _born_ yet and she married _outside_ of the family; it hardly affects _me_! At least I don't have a squib for a great-grandfather!", Rom shot back. He looked like he wanted to hex Avery and be done with it.

Mulciber was looking smug as he leaned against one of his bed's posts. James just wanted to go to sleep at this point and felt that he had enough drama for the day. He couldn't believe that just this morning he was joking with Sirius over breakfast.

 _It feels like a lifetime ago...I guess I have a new life now...and I refuse to spend it listening to these prats nitpick each other's vast genealogy…_

"SHUT UP!" James admitted that it wasn't the most elegant method of inserting himself into the conversation, but it sure got their attention. Even Jedrek looked briefly shocked before he smirked at the prospect of more entertainment. Rom and Avery both turned their attention to James as if noticing his presence for the first time.

"What are you two doing?" James didn't wait for an answer as he took out his partly misplaced frustration. "It's the first night and I, for one, would like to sleep sometime during the course of it. You can continue to attempt to convince each other of your innate superiority in the morning, but until then you will be quiet..." James awkwardly removed his wand from its holster on his left arm and held it loosely at his side. "…or I can show you a spell my father taught me to tame stray tongues."

 _That sounded wizard...I should monologue more often..._

James could have sworn he heard a snort coming from the bed to his left, but he refused to acknowledge it. Rom only looked relieved at James' intervention. Avery, on the other hand, looked apoplectic.

 _What's got his wand in a twist?...He's usually pretty agreeable..._

"Who died and made you king, Potter? I bet your daddy didn't teach you anything, because he clearly hates having such a dimwit for a son. Did you think that just because you followed Black around like a glorified servant we would..." James had heard quite enough of that and leveled his wand..

 _I warned you..._

" _Spraksper"_ Avery immediately clammed up as the white jet of light hit his face. As his complexion continued to redden, James' smile grew. "At least I know my place, Avery. My father clearly taught me enough to show you yours."

 _Father is right...hexing others provides wonderful stress relief…_

Mulciber was struggling to remain upright, he was laughing so hard, while Rom just wore a pleased smirk. Avery opened his mouth a few more times before giving up and stomping into the attached lavatory.

"Your father showed you that then?", Rom asked.

James quirked an eyebrow. "I just said that, didn't I?"

Rom tilted his head slightly and Jedrek took the time to insert himself as he pulled himself together. "We just thought he went to Hogwarts, is all."

"He did..." James had no idea what they were trying to get at. "...Why?"

Rom and Jedrek just shared a look before Rom turned back to James with a sigh. "It's nothing. It just sounds like a spell someone would learn at Durmstrang."

James shrugged. As far as he knew, his family had always attended Hogwarts. "He said he learned it from my grandfather. Must have been in the family for a while, I'd reckon."

Jedrek nodded, accepting the explanation, but Rom still had a curious look on his face.

James had his own questions. "How long had you and Avery been going at it? It looked like you were in the middle of it when I came in."

"Pretty much since we got up here..." He rolled his eyes. "...He took exception to the fact that his bed was the farthest from the bathroom and mine was closer. Now that Black's gone, Tosser thinks he's the mutt's nuts, he does. He wanted to switch and I didn't feel all that inclined to oblige him."

Mulciber yawned and moved to get ready to retire once he realized that another argument wasn't brewing.

 _We don't exist purely for his amusement...the prat…_

"Silly thing to start a row over. His bed is closest to the door." James shook his head. "It's a perfectly fine spot." He took note of his own bed in the far corner. "Much better than mine. It's the farthest away from everything."

"You could take Avery's, you know…" Rom smirked. "...I doubt he would raise any objections in his condition."

 _That...That's actually a great idea…_

James smirked back. "I think I will...serves the prat right."

Rom nodded and they proceeded to work together to switch the trunks around before changing into their night clothes. Just as they finished, the door to the loo opened and Avery walked out looking thunderous.

He strode up to James and firmly pointed at his mouth. James struggled not to laugh as he spoke. "Yes, Avery?" Jedrek had perked up in his bed across the room and James noticed the curtains shift around Snape's bed.

He heard Rom snicker to his left. "I think he wants you to cast the countercurse."

James' eyebrows rose in recognition and he put on a faux-sympathetic face as he spoke to Avery. "Hmm...Terribly sorry, never learned that, but don't worry..." He fought a smirk. "...It should wear off on its own in a few days."

James truly didn't know how long it would take for it to wear off. Sirius had to spend eight hours completely mute until Aunt Walburga flooed father in from the ministry to take care of it. He had thought she should be grateful for the muzzle on her son, but she was never the most rational person anyway.

James had never gotten the hang of the countercurse, but he had never really had the incentive to learn. The whole point was to shut Sirius up. James didn't really want him to start talking again.

Avery opened his mouth a few times, but only indignant screeches came out. James couldn't help but bust out into dry chuckles at the sound, which was oddly reminiscent of the Malfoy's old eagle owl. He heard Rom laughing as well. Apparently Avery wasn't as amused, because James was completely caught off guard when he barreled into him and tackled him to the ground.

James barely had time to register his change in position before he felt and heard his nose crack under the force of Avery's fist.

 _We're going to fight like filthy muggles then?...Fine…_

James shifted his weight and readied his own fists to retaliate when he heard Rom yell " _Petrificus Totalus"_ above him. James had the brief thought that Rom might have betrayed him before he saw Avery turn rigid as a board and flop on the floor to his right.

James got up gingerly and looked at Rom who was holding his black wand out with an almost disbelieving expression on his face. Mulciber was standing in front of his bed looking quite put out that the fight ended so quickly.

 _Crazy, that one…_

Snape had peeked through his curtains in curiosity, but swiftly closed them again with a sneer when he made eye contact with James.

 _What an upbeat chap...Always a smile on his face…_

He turned back to Rom, who had appeared to have calmed down a bit, and asked, "Wicked...Where did you learn that bit of magic, Rosier?"

Rom placed his wand back in his wrist holster with a satisfied grin and turned his chin up at James. "Yours isn't the only father that chose to impart some practical knowledge, Potter."

 _No need to be so stuffy about it…_

James nodded and looked down at Avery, whose eyes were moving about frantically while the rest of his body was stuck at attention. "Should we leave him like that?"

Rom shrugged. "I haven't had the time to practice the countercurse anyway; Should wear off in a few hours, though..."

James chuckled and grabbed Avery by the shoulders. "Reckon we should show him to his new bed, Rom?"

His eyes widened slightly at James' choice of address before he smirked and nodded, grabbing Avery by the legs. They carried him over to the side of the bed quite easily considering their relatively small size.

 _Thank Merlin Avery's a tiny bloke…_

When they reached their destination James shot Rom a mischievous smirk and proceeded to swing his half of Avery back and forth. Rom caught on quickly and swung his side as well.

 _One...Two...Three…_

They threw him onto the bed with vigor and James watched in amusement as Avery landed face first with a barely audible 'plop'.

 _That was….anticlimactic...although I wasn't expecting much…_

"You think he'll be okay by morning?", James asked as they moved back to the other side of the room. He wasn't concerned about Avery's well being, per say, but he didn't really want to get in trouble on the first day. James doubted that his father would be pleased even though he was probably expecting something to that effect.

Rom shrugged. "In all likelihood...yes. Does it matter?"

"Probably not." He still had some reservations about leaving Avery like that, but for the most part 'In all likelihood' was good enough for him. He tensed up as Rom grabbed his arm to turn James back towards him.

"Is your nose broken?"

James had forgotten how much his nose hurt, but at the same time it was almost numb. "Is it bleeding?" He reached up to touch his nose, but pulled up short when he noticed the disgusted look on Rom's face.

"Ah…no, but it is a bit off-kilter."

 _Well that's just spiffing…_

"Any more practical knowledge, Rosier?" James wasn't looking forward to walking around with a sore, crooked nose in the morning and he couldn't exactly go to the hospital wing without explaining what happened to Avery.

Rom smirked. "Maybe...I've only watched my brother do this though..."

 _That doesn't exactly fill me with confidence…but it's not like I've got much in the way of options..._

He sighed. "Give it a go, then."

Rom nodded and aimed his wand at his nose." _Episkey_ " James felt a sharp, searing pain as his nose audibly snapped back into place. It hurt. A lot.

"Morgana's saggy left teat!"

Mulciber snickered from his bed as Rom smirked. "Better, Potter?"

Touching his nose he noticed that it was still a bit sore, but James reckoned that it was a sight better than before. He didn't like the process, but he sure appreciated the results. James nodded at Romulus. "Much, Thanks."

He yawned as he put his wand away. "Not a problem. Good night, James."

James smiled at the use of his nickname."Night, Rom"

 _This day might just be salvageable after all..._

Both boys were sluggish on their feet as they made their way to their beds. As he stood by his bed, he decided to keep his wand holster on him in case the body bind wore off and Avery attacked him in the night.

' _Be prepared for any eventuality'…_

James got under the covers and took a calming breath. Tomorrow he started classes and he didn't know whether he should be excited or terrified. He knew that he should feel _something_ , but James just felt numb. Even his burning anger at Sirius was, at the moment, forgotten as he was drawn into a deep sleep.

Iacomus: September 2nd, 1971

James was the third to get up in the morning after Rom and, surprisingly, Mulciber and he took the time to clean up and take a shower. Admiring his reflection in the bathroom mirror, James fixed his green and silver tie to a position that he thought to be slightly askew.

 _Perfect is boring…_

He ruffled his wet hair until he was satisfied with its tasteful state of disorder and smirked along with his doppelganger. He heard the door creak open behind him and turned to find Snape sulking into the room.

 _Maybe he's going to wash his hair…_

He really didn't want to stay in an enclosed space with the half-blood for too long, so he walked back into the main room. Rom and Jedrek had already gotten dressed and were now looking down at Cassius' bed.

 _Heh…I guess Rom's body bind was stronger than he thought…_

"Should we get a prefect?", Rom asked.

"Nah...He looks cozy enough.", Mulciber replied prodding a stiff Avery with his wand.

James stepped to Rom's right and looked down on Avery with amusement as he spoke. "As much as I hate to say this, It would probably be suspicious if he didn't show up to the meeting this morning."

Rom nodded in agreement before speaking. "Rabastan would probably think it's funny, but I wouldn't be wanting to get on Pritchard's bad side. Do you know who the other prefects are?" He directed the question at both him and Jedrek, but James took it upon himself to answer.

"I know that Rabastan was complaining about some swot named Rookwood taking the open seventh year spot, but I don't know about any of the others." James regretted not paying more attention to Roddy's more boring conversation topics that he usually tuned out.

He saw Jedrek's eyes widen slightly and James turned around to find the door to the hallway opening. Rom immediately shuffled, touching his left shoulder to James' right to block Avery from view and Mulciber mirrored Rom's actions on James' left. They were left standing shoulder to shoulder in front of Avery's bed.

 _Right...This doesn't look suspicious at all...nothing to see here…_

James let out an audible sigh of relief as the door opened to reveal a drowsy Rabastan stepping into the room. He looked up at the three first years with a bemused expression.

"What're you doing standing like that? There were five of you; where's the rest of you lot?" Rabastan was certainly not a morning person and it showed in his complete lack of enthusiasm. "The meeting's in a few minutes and I'll not be known as the prefect to lose two firsties."

"We were...", James started

"Nothing"

"The half-blood's in the water closet.", Rom finished. All three boys spoke at roughly the same time, to each other's annoyance.

Rabastan raised an eyebrow at them, easily sussing out the fact that they were hiding something, but before he could call them out on it, the door to the loo opened.

"Potter and Rosier had a disagreement with Avery last night, resulting in the latter spending the night in a full body bind. He is apparently still stuck like that..." Snape took the liberty of filling Rabastan in on last night's events.

Jedrek and Rom both glared at Snape, but James wasn't too bothered by the half-blood's snitching, as he didn't think Rabastan would purposefully get them in trouble anyway.

Rabastan rolled his eyes and lightly shoved James and Rom to the side to look down at Avery. He then started snickering and ruffling James' hair. "Couldn't keep out of trouble for one night? I knew Bella and I taught you right."

Snape widened his eyes at Rabastan's blasé attitude, then shook his head with a scowl and strode out of the room.

Rabastan took out his wand and pointed it at Avery. " _Finite Incantatem_ " Cassius immediately jerked into motion and stood up at the side of his bed.

"Alright there, Avery?", asked Rabastan.

He opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out except an odd wheezing noise. James had to hold in a snort as Rom covered his growing smirk.

"Wasn't just the body bind, was it?", Rabastan asked.

James looked up at Rabastan with what he hoped was a purely innocent expression.

Rabastan sighed. "Of course. It can't be that easy."

 _It never is, Rabastan...You know that..._

 **AN: A little action with Charlus next chapter with both riddle era and global wizarding war segments. If the word count works out right I might also fit in a conversation with Dumbledore as Charlus investigates the Longbottoms.**

 **until next time,**

 **~NachtofWalpurgis**


	11. Charlus: Into The Fire

**AN: I have finally come up with a working format for the chapter organization. I'll be writing a new prologue soon, which will be in Fleamont's POV, but other than that exception the story will follow the same format.**

 **It's separated into 15 parts with 10 chapters each. (4 Charlus chapters and 6 James ones for as long as it's viable) This Charlus chapter concludes Part 1. In addition, between each part there will be interludes that alternate between Sirius' and Lily's POVs.**

 **The time span of of the Parts will follow this general format. Part 1 (intro) Parts 2-5 (James' Hogwarts Years 1-4) Parts 6-11 (Years 5-7) Parts 12-15 (First Wizarding War). Although I jump around a bit time-wise in Charlus' chapters and don't follow a strict chronology, I will never move past James' position in the timeline.**

 **Review responses in the end notes.**

* * *

 _ **September 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1938, Serpentine Corridor, Third Floor, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

Charlus walked in step with Tom down the corridor leading to Professor Merrythought's office. Charlus wasn't exactly sure why he was going along with this, but he supposed that if it worked, it would certainly help against Abraxas.

"Tell me again...why you are so sure this is going to work?"

Tom sighed. "It will work because I am obviously ignorant of the wizarding world, and my pureblood friend, who is trying his best to bring me up to snuff, regrettably forgot his etiquette books at home."

Charlus had serious doubts. "Purebloods don't have _books_ on etiquette. Everyone knows how to act and it's not like it's all that complicated. Any books written on the subject are most likely a load of codswallop to fool mudbloods into acting like complete nitwits." He couldn't help but add an edge of annoyance to his tone.

Tom's face remained unreadable as ever. "Yes, yes, you told me already, but Professor Merrythought's muggleborn isn't she? She won't know that."

 _She might...She's old, not daft…_

Charlus decided not to voice those exact thoughts as he knew it would do little good. He'd only known Tom a little more than a week, but he knew by now that once he put his mind to a course of action, nothing would dissuade him. Charlus had initially suggested going to Professor Slughorn. He knew that the corpulent man would be happy to sign anything relatively innocuous if Charlus could provide a brief, albeit heavily revised, overview of his father's recent activities. Tom, however, thought that Professor Merrythought would be a better choice because of her blood-status.

Charlus was hesitant to approach her about such matters, given that he couldn't predict what kind of response she'd give. He'd be remiss if he didn't voice his concerns if only to be able to say 'I told you so'. Not that he would, such behavior would be extremely juvenile, but he would still like the option.

"She's been the Defence Professor since my father attended. Don't you think she'll know that if an etiquette book is in the restricted section, it's probably detailing proper etiquette for rituals?"

He could tell that Tom was getting annoyed at his badgering by the slight twitch in his jaw. He held out the slip for Charlus. "Read it and tell me what it says."

Pushing down his own exasperation at being spoken to like a toddler learning his letters, Charlus looked down at the permission slip reading aloud " _Honoring Your Ancestors: A Beginner's Guide to Etiquette_ by Peckledon Barby"

"See? Nothing suspicious about it."

Charlus raised an eyebrow as he handed the slip back to Tom. "Other than the fact it's in the restricted section?"

Tom smirked as he put the slip back into his robe's pocket. "Exactly."

For the past week they had been trying to think of ways to get back at Malfoy for making sure that the rest of the Slytherin first years shunned them. At first Charlus resolved to ignore the ponce and his toadies, Rosier and Lestrange, but he could only take so much and he refused to be reduced to seeking friendship with Hufflepuffs.

 _For all their professed loyalty, my father says they are fickle friends…_

Tom was not willing to tolerate Malfoy's continued existence, much less his currently abominable behavior. Charlus was relieved that Teddy and Dorea had stayed at the periphery of the confrontations, as he believed that they would get along well with Tom if they gave him a chance, but any overt enmity would no doubt poison the well.

"And why do I need to come with you?"

Tom's smirk grew into a small grin. "Why? To give me moral support of course."

Charlus let out a small grunt in acknowledgment. He knew the real reason, of course. Tom didn't want to take the fall on his own if things went pear shaped. Charlus didn't blame him. Teddy had pulled the same thing on him many times and he never minded.

 _Teddy…_

Charlus tried to clear his thoughts. He'd get his friend back. He had to. They were blood and nothing was more important than that. They'd get over this childish spat. He was sure of it. It was Abraxas that needed to pay and Charlus knew that the best way to ensure that without anyone tracing it back to them was to perform a ritual.

They had already tried to get revenge on Abraxas the old-fashioned way: by Charlus challenging him to a duel in the trophy room. The tosser accepted only to snitch on them later. They only had the switch marks from the old caretaker, Rancorous Carpe, to show for that last pitiful attempt.

They had considered using some sort of potion to mess with him, but the boys concluded that they neither had the means nor the skill to smuggle or make a suitable potion without arousing suspicion. Tom had asked him if Malfoy had any pets, but other than the Malfoy family owl, Charlus couldn't think of anything. He seemed quite disappointed at that.

 _Why does it matter if he has a pet?...Tom can be quite odd at times…_

Charlus decided that if they wanted to get back at him then they had to use a ritual. It was fortunate that Mabon was only two weeks from now, as the ritual was perfect, forcing the target to 'reap what they had sowed'. He knew the basics actions one needed to undertake, but he didn't have access to the family library to understand the exact mechanics of the ritual.

He wasn't going to take any chances with ritual magic, so they needed a book detailing the process. Just asking his father for a pertinent tome would be useless, as any copies of books that were in the restricted section were prohibited for the student population and the punishment was expulsion. It simply wasn't worth the risk. He wasn't sure that his father would actually send him any relevant information anyway given that he was bound to disapprove of Charlus' methods, preferring a more diplomatic approach. He liked to think that he saw eye to eye with his father most of the time, but Charlus' patience for diplomacy was at an end in this case. He had little tolerance of imbeciles.

Charlus took a deep breath as they reached the door to Professor Merrythought's office. The professor had a reputation for being absent-minded, but Charlus didn't believe it. His father told him that she was rather sharp when he was her student in his latter years at Hogwarts. After attending a few of her classes, Charlus was beginning to suspect that her forgetfulness was merely a facade she adopted to disarm troublesome students.

 _Perhaps I'm being a bit paranoid…_

Tom rapped on the door sharply as Charlus shifted on his feet. He heard a bright and cheerful "Coming!" from inside the room.

The door opened to reveal the professor, who was currently giving them a warm and welcoming smile which faltered slightly as her eyes wandered over their house badges. Charlus couldn't help but stiffen, but Tom didn't seem to notice her unease.

 _I doubt the she gets many visitors from Slytherin…_

She looked to be about ten years older than his father. She had bushy red hair and purple cat-eye glasses that clashed horribly with her bright yellow robes, which were adorned with blue crescent moons. "Mr. Potter..." She nodded to him in recognition before turning to Tom. "...and...I'm sorry, dear, but your name isn't coming to mind."

Tom showed no outward sign of offense at her lapse of memory and merely smiled at her. "It's Tom, Professor. Tom Riddle."

She shook her as if she was annoyed with herself before ushering them inside. "Ah, yes...of course. I remember now. Please, come in. Ms. Black and I were just wrapping up."

Charlus, despite himself, hoped that she was referring to Dorea and was disappointed when Lucretia strode through the doorway with nary a glance in his direction. He gave her a perfunctory nod before following Tom into the office.

 _What was_ _ **She**_ _doing here?...If her father knew, he'd have her head...Professor or not, she's still a mudblood…It would be excellent blackmail material if I wasn't in such a precarious position myself..._

"Come, come...have a seat." She sat behind her desk. "Would you like some tea, dearies?"

They sat down across from her as Charlus shook his head. "No, thank you, Professor." His father always told him not to accept anything from people that Charlus didn't trust. He found the notion that Professor Merrythought would slip something into his drink laughable, but Charlus wasn't going to risk anything for a cup of tea.

Tom didn't seem to possess the same level of caution towards the Professor. "I would love some tea, Professor." The smile he wore seemed to relax her a bit, but her eyes still retained some of her former tension.

After pouring some tea for Tom and herself, she addressed them again. "Now what can I do for you two?" She looked at them over her glasses with narrowed eyes. "I hope you're not going to ask about the essay due tomorrow. I've already had three students from your year ask for help this afternoon and I'll tell you right now that they didn't get any."

Charlus had a hard time keeping an affronted look off his face at the insinuation that he needed any academic help.

 _I'm a Potter, not a Goyle…Well, I am one eighth Goyle, but I'm proud to say that I've not inherited their trademark intellect..._

"Of course not, Professor. We came to see you about another matter." Charlus tried to keep his voice perfectly level, but judging by the quirk of her eyebrows, he didn't succeed.

"And what would that be?", she said in a cheery tone that invited a response.

Tom straightened in his chair. "You may have noticed, Professor, that Charlus and I don't exactly see eye to eye with the rest our year-mates."

She nodded as Tom continued. "I know that their hesitance to accept me is based around my blood-status, or rather my lack thereof, but I was hoping that if I learned some of the proper etiquette, I could win some people over."

He gave her the permission slip. "Charlus didn't have any etiquette books with him and when we looked in the library, all of the ones that seemed promising were in the restricted section. We were hoping you could help us." Tom broke out his most charming smile.

She quirked her eyebrow and read the note. He saw her eyes widen slightly in recognition before she turned her attention to Charlus. "I know that your father is rather..." She tilted her head slightly. "...unconventional for his social circle, but surely he taught you enough to help out your friend at certain times."

Charlus thought he picked up some subtext from the inquiry, but he couldn't be sure. He decided to take a risk. "Of course he did, Professor, but I may leave out vital details for certain situations that could make all the difference in the end."

He noticed her eyes narrow slightly before she sighed and picked up her quill, signing the slip with a harsh flick of her wrist. She held the slip back out to them, but when Tom reached for it she pulled it back out of his reach.

She leveled a glare at both first years. "If I hear one whisper of you abusing this, you will not like the consequences."

 _She suspects...something..._

They both nodded, but she would be fooling herself if she believed they were in any way chastised by her nebulous threat. She tentatively handed the slip back to Tom as he took it from her with a smile.

"Thank you, Professor." They nearly chorused in their response before rising from their seats and walking towards the door. They were stopped short by the Professor's voice.

"I'm sure you'll find the chapter on the autumnal equinox to be most illuminating."

 _She knows…_

Charlus turned around to face her again as Tom passed through the doorway. "Thank you for your advice, Professor. I wish you a bountiful Mabon." He nodded at her and got a small smile in return.

Tom was waiting for him in the hallway looking rather smug. "Everything went according to plan."

Charlus very nearly rolled his eyes at his friend's choice of words. He was just lucky the Professor Merrythought didn't turn out to be a stickler for the rules. He couldn't have _known_ that. "To the library then?"

Tom nodded. "Of course."

As they turned the first corner Charlus saw a small smirk appear on Tom's face.

He sighed. "Yes, Tom."

His smirk grew. "I told you so."

Charlus shook his head in exasperation.

 _Git…_

* * *

 _ **June**_ _ **6th, 1942, Central Atrium, Selwyn Manor, Warwickshire**_

Charlus groaned as he picked himself up off the ground. He immediately had to roll to his left to avoid an incoming purple jet of light. He was able to avoid taking the greater part of the impact, but the hex still grazed his shin.

 _Morgana's tits...a hairline fracture at the very least..._

"You'll have to be faster than that." Barth was grinning ear to ear as he wordlessly sent another jet of light careening in his direction.

Charlus gingerly, but quickly, sidestepped to the right before retaliating. " _Lacero!"_

Charlus felt the familiar rejuvenating hum of the dark arts course through his body, numbing his wounded leg and filling his thoughts with malice as a translucent, sickly orange whip extended out of his wand. Charlus directed it towards his cousin's legs with swift precision.

Barth looked thoroughly unimpressed as he effortlessly raised a golden shield around his body, causing the whip to crackle briefly with white sparks before petering out completely.

Charlus felt like he had been dueling for hours, even though the more logical part of his brain was telling him that it couldn't have been more than a few minutes since they started. His friends had already tried and failed to face Barth one on one and each of them were nursing their varied injuries outside of the dueling ring. His cousin only paused between duels to administer stasis spells on their injuries before moving on to the next opponent, but he showed no sign of tiring.

Xavier was still lying unconscious and, judging by the state of his leg, he was better off that way until he could be tended to properly. The others all had various minor wounds, mostly affecting their limbs and Al was still twitching from his bout of the cruciatus. They were lucky that Barth took mediwizard classes when he was going through the auror program, otherwise there would be uncomfortable questions asked at St. Mungo's. Tom was the only one who escaped significant injury, suffering only a concussion when a stunner knocked him to the ground. Despite his relative fortune, he looked to be the most grievously offended at his situation.

 _He never likes to lose..._

He felt ashamed to admit it to himself, but he knew that Barth was simply toying with him. The duel would end whenever his opponent felt that he had learned enough from the skirmish and not one second sooner. He was completely outclassed in terms of experience and reflexes. Any advantage that he could boast of in spell variance and complexity would be wasted in a practice duel.

 _Bones can be mended and regrown, but I'd wager Barth would have a hard time reattaching his own head..._

He refocused his thoughts, clearing bloodlust from his mind. Charlus doubted that such a spell would break through his cousin's formidable defenses, but he still would never cast it at him. Some spells have no place except in real combat, something Charlus has never experienced as of yet thanks to his father, but he couldn't stop him from preparing.

If anyone could help him prepare, it was Barth. His father was more than competent as a duelist, but he always held back when facing off against Charlus and he was tired of it. Barth used to be an auror before Uncle Barty's passing and only fools, collectively known as the British Ministry of Magic, would believe that his recent excursions to eastern Europe were purely social calls. He only hoped that the war didn't end before he got a chance to participate in it as well.

 _I have to earn my place in the new order...I can't rely on my father for everything..._

He ducked a stunner aimed at his head and replanted his feet as a stream of fire headed in his direction. He barely had any time to think before the flames would engulf him. " _Glacium!"_ A concave shield of ice sprouted up in front of Charlus, emitting a cool steam that saturated the front of his robes as ice and fire met.

Charlus acknowledged that he had a rather high opinion of himself, but he was still surprised at how well he was keeping up. Tom didn't even last one minute, but Charlus attributed that to his ego getting the best of him. When he didn't underestimate his opponent, Tom was a formidable duelist and usually bested Charlus when the two crossed wands.

He knew that if this was a real duel, he would be dead dozens of times over. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out, but Charlus would never give less than his all before he went down.

The barrier of ice was quickly melting, even when he put all the focus of his magic on maintaining it, and his mind raced, trying to think of a way out of his predicament. He wasn't particularly afraid of losing, as it was pointless to fear the inevitable, but Charlus would prefer not receiving severe burns in the process.

 _Would really put a damper on things, that..._

As his shield reached its breaking point, Charlus rushed to his right and shot out a non-verbal stunner, forcing Barth to cease the fire-making charm as he dodged. He felt a sharp, burning pain on the back of his left hand, but paid it no mind as he dodged what appeared to be a severing charm.

Before he could regain his bearings, Barth sent two more spells towards him with a cruel smile. They were spaced so that Charlus could not dodge both of them without stepping into the fire that was currently engulfing the floor to his left. He only had time to register that they were different shades of red before he was forced to make a decision.

 _One is a stunner...The other is likely something much worse…_

Assuming that Barth would want to make things as difficult as possible for him, Charlus dodged the left spell. " _Protego!"_

A translucent blue sphere surrounded Charlus with a comforting presence just in time for the stunner to shatter it and strike him firmly in the gut. He lost all control of his bodily functions as his entire being was encompassed by a world of torment.

 _Definitely...not…a stunner_

His concept of time slipped away as all he could process was his nerve endings screaming out in protest all at once. The only sound he could hear was his own screams as he felt his body move of its own accord with pain-induced spasms.

He found himself giving off a dry, hoarse chuckle as the pain faded and the world came back into focus. Charlus was pleased to find that he hadn't pissed himself this time; Al wasn't so lucky today, if he recalled correctly. It always took him a few minutes for his mind to completely return to him after a bout of the cruciatus, but he supposed that particular side effect was the least of his concerns.

He registered Barth's voice as he got back up twitching slightly on unsteady feet. "Pathetic…, but it was better than the rest of you sods." His harsh words were softened by by the wry smirk he wore.

He continued as he moved over to the larger group seeing to their injuries. "Any auror worth their salt would chew you up and spit you out like the scum you are, even the French." He sneered down at Xavier who was now crying after he had woken up. "Do be quiet, Avery. You'll suffer much worse over the course of your worthless life." Barth hit Xavier with a stunner once more to silence him before mending and setting his broken leg.

After he healed Xavier, he went down the line administering aid to the others in turn. Charlus nearly sighed in relief when his leg and hand were set to rights. Once he was finished with all of them Barth dropped his hard-ass demeanor and took on one of a teacher. He turned to Xavier. " _Rennervate"_

Xavier stirred and Barth wasted no time before critiquing the boy who looked like he was still trying to shake cobwebs out of his head. "Avery, explain to me why you should never cast _Alarte Ascendare_ while simultaneously trying to maintain a basic shield charm."

Everyone else in the room snickered at the memory of Xavier propelling himself up to the ceiling of the dueling atrium, flipping multiple times mid flight before landing and snapping his left leg. His screams at the end were hardly amusing for his friends to hear, but his self-induced miraculous flight, in retrospect, was rather funny.

Xavier's shoulders slumped. "Because it'll reflect back on you.", he answered at a volume more akin to a whisper than anything else.

Barth nodded. "The idea was not completely useless. 'Unblockable' spells like the unforgivables can pass through, but they usually require your full attention to cast. It's simply not worth the effort to try, really."

He moved on to Alistair. "And what do you think you learned, Lestrange?"

He was still shaking slightly. "Just cause it's red doesn't mean it's a stunner."

"Quite right. A non-verbal cruciatus produces a dark red light, making it hard to distinguish it from a stunning spell in the midst of combat." His expression turned almost wistful as he continued. "When cast verbally, the cruciatus _can_ present no physical manifestation at all, rendering any attempt to dodge it nearly impossible."

Noticing several intrigued expressions among his students, he added a few caveats. "However, only casters who are highly skilled can achieve this result and verbally casting it ruins the element of surprise, allowing a skilled opponent the opportunity to conjure or summon a physical object to block it."

He continued down the line looking Abraxas in the eye. "Have you learned how to do that, Malfoy?"

He looked like he knew that he was being mocked, but chose not to pay it mind. "No."

Barth got in Abraxas' face. "Then _why_ do you insist on not dodging?"

Charlus had to bite his lip to hide his amusement. Abraxas no doubt thought that anything that involved physical exertion was unbecoming.

"Wizards should duel with their magic alone, it's hardly sporting otherwise.", he drawled.

Charlus was able to stop the snort that threatened to escape, but Teddy was not as fortunate.

Barth's expression was murderous. "You think that's what this is then?..." He huffed. "...a bit of sport?"

Before Abraxas could respond Barth lifted him up and slammed him against the wall, making a resounding thud that resonated around the entire chamber. "You think this is all a game?"

He gave a short laugh completely devoid of humour. "You think that our enemies will care one lick that they're dueling a Malfoy? You think just because they believe they're on the side of the 'light' that they're going to hold back?"

He continued his tirade in a harsh whisper. "Refuse to dodge and you'll find yourself dead before you can blink. You want that?"

He shook his head frantically and Barth dropped him back to the ground. Abraxas dry heaved as he let out a choked gasp. Barth directed the rest of his diatribe towards everyone as Abraxas rubbed his sore throat.

"There is no honor in war, only death...and pain. Once you see the life leave your comrades' eyes, you'll know that." He glanced at Charlus. "I know why you asked me to teach you all. I'm not stupid; I know that you intend to prove yourself before the war is over. I don't approve of it, but I know that you'll try to get involved no matter what I do, so the least I can do is stop you from getting yourselves killed as soon as you step on the field of battle."

Barth had everyone's full attention as he finished. "...but if any of you wankers refuse to fucking dodge, I'll make sure that you never leave the country. You understand me?"

A mishmash of nods and 'yes sir's were given in response as Barth took a deep centering breath and walked towards Teddy.

"Experimentation is all well and good, Theodore, but you should be familiar with your spells before you cast them."

Charlus wasn't exactly sure what Teddy was trying to accomplish during his duel. He didn't recognize any of the incantations or the wand movements that he used and none of them seemed to have the desired effect.

 _Unless he meant to turn his own hair pink as a distraction...doubtful...but with Teddy you never know…_

"Of course, Barth." Teddy wore a cheeky smile.

Barth frowned at his young cousin's typical cavalier attitude. "Take things more seriously next time or I won't be so understanding of the follies of trying untested knowledge from your books."

As Teddy shrugged in response, Barth moved on to Tom. "I trust you won't underestimate your opponent again, Riddle. It's the quickest way to get yourself killed."

"I won't." Tom's answer was direct and to the point, but none could question his sincerity.

Barth gave a sharp nod before stopping in front of Charlus. "And what did you do wrong?"

"I mistook a cruciatus for a stunner."

"Yes, but what else?"

Charlus couldn't think of anything else he could have done. "I don't know."

Barth sighed. "You couldn't think of a different method of managing the flames? One that wizards have used to avoid being burned at the stake for thousands of years?"

Charlus could have slapped himself. It was so simple. Barth noticed his epiphany and chuckled.

"Sometimes the simplest solution is the best one. I can tell you want to duel with flair like your father, but efficiency is the best route when your goal is to kill the wizard in front of you. If you had used a flame-freezing charm, you could have been completely unaffected by the flames, dodged to the left and avoided both spells." Barth smirked at the look of dejection on Charlus' face.

"I feel like a complete idiot." He was thoroughly embarrassed at his oversight. It was a mistake suited to a mudblood.

"Don't. When we're under pressure, we all lose our composure to some degree."

Barth took a step back and took a look at his pocket watch before addressing the group. "We've been here for about two hours now, so I'll just just ask you all a question before you leave."

They all looked among themselves at that. Judging by the look on Abraxas' face, he wasn't going to be answering any questions. "Do any of you know why I made you all suffer instead of simply healing your injuries at the end of your duels?"

Most of them looked puzzled at the question, no doubt thinking that Barth simply did it to be cruel. Tom, however, wore a thoughtful expression. "There must always be a punishment for failure." Tom's voice was quiet but filled with certainty.

Barth smiled thinly. "Not exactly, although you're very close." Barth looked up at the ceiling with a contemplative expression before turning his attention back to them.

"Your failures will always have consequences; The ones that you can see and feel are always the least dangerous. Your wounds were your consequences for failure, however small they were. They were painful, but manageable; You just need to learn how to live through the pain. It's the consequences that you can't see until it's too late. Those...those will be your undoing."

* * *

 _ **July 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1967, Auror Offices, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Floor, Ministry of Magic, Whitehall, London**_

Charlus leaned back in his chair, taking a well-deserved break from the mounds of parchment that occupied his desk. He was regretting the previous night and bemoaning the fact that no one had yet developed a spell to deal with hangovers when he heard the door open to his shared office.

"Got a new case for us, Charlus." He heard Alastor's gruff voice from the doorway as he let himself in. Charlus was unsuccessful in holding back a groan in response.

His partner looked as grim as ever wearing his grey trench coat along with him customary solemn expression. Alastor was five years below him at Hogwarts and was too young to participate in the war. Which Charlus considered to be fortunate, as he was quite fond of the man and it would have been a shame if he died before his time. He had a few scars on his face from severing charms that came a little too close for comfort, but other than that his visage was unmarred, an impressive feat for a fifteen year veteran of the Auror Department.

"What is it this time, Alastor?"

He placed a file on top of his already cluttered desk and took a seat. "Man's gone missing, probably dead."

"Probably?"

"He hasn't been seen for a while, but you know how these things work; You need a lot of toffs to make noise before anything happens."

Charlus nodded and opened the file, taking note of the picture clipped on the left hand side. "That Tosser? We've been trying to nail him for Dark artifact possession and distribution for years now. Who cares about him? Borgin was probably glad to be rid of him..."

Alastor ignored him as he usually did when he felt the need to vent his cynicism. After a few seconds of Charlus merely glaring at the file as if it had personally insulted him, Alastor added his simple two knuts.

"Orders are orders." He shrugged

 _Caractacus Burke...Just what I needed…Time for the hair of the werewolf…_

He opened his bottom drawer and pulled out a bottle of Ogden's and two shot glasses, pouring firewhiskey into both.

"Something tells me that we need a drink, Alastor." He downed his shot in one go and pushed the other towards his partner.

He smirked at him and barked out a harsh laugh before downing his own glass. "Ah...never turn down a good drink. Isn't this your father's stuff?"

Charlus nodded. "He never drinks it. There's still some reserves left from my grandfather's day."

Alastor harrumphed at that. He had no doubt heard of Titus from his own father's experiences with the man. Charlus was hardly offended; He knew that his grandfather wasn't a good man and probably a terrible Hit Wizard. The only memories he had of him was when he was already on his deathbed from dragon pox. He was a bitter man and, although he was too young to understand why at the time, his father hated him with a passion.

His grandmother lived only a few years longer than her husband. She was a sweet, if simple, woman who always had a smile and hug for her son and grandson. Charlus still remembers crying himself to sleep on the day of her death and just thinking about it sent a pang through him. It was the first time he had experienced loss.

 _But it certainly wasn't the last…_

Charlus refocused on Alastor. "Which one of the 'toffs' decided this was worth our time?"

Normally if the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or the Auror's Office didn't take up an investigation on their own accord, a member of the Wizengamot had to file a request. The likelihood of a request being accepted was usually directly proportional to the number and influence of the members who request an investigation.

 _Hardly a fair system...but for now it serves my interests…_

Alastor had a queer look on his face. "Thought you'd know already. Lords Black, Potter, Rowle, Goyle, Montague, Davis and Yaxley called for an investigation." He grumbled out the names in distaste with little regard for the Potter that sat in front of him.

Charlus struggled to keep his face relaxed and neutral at the revelation.

 _Arcturus is meddling again...and dragging my father into it as well, it seems...as if this week couldn't get any worse…_

Charlus had never liked the current Lord Black. Arcturus was one of his father's closest friends in addition to his liege lord, but while his father was unconventional for a traditionalist, Lord Black was hardly a traditionalist at all. The only reason why he hadn't been kicked out of the faction altogether, was because he was the de facto leader of it as the head of the Black family.

He had alienated many of the darker families in the faction by marrying both his daughter and his young cousin to blood-traitors. That, coupled with his support of Nobby Leach for minister, nearly set off a blood feud between the Blacks and Rosiers. Cedrella's match with Septimus Weasley broke a marriage contract between the families decades earlier and supporting a mudblood for minister was the straw that broke the thestral's back. Conflict was only avoided by Orion promising one of Cygnus' daughters to Lord Amycus' grandson, Evan Jr.

Although some houses still grumbled about Arcturus' weak leadership, most were willing to wait for the more heavily traditionalist Orion to ascend to the lordship, as Arcturus was approaching his ninetieth year and likely didn't have long for this world.

 _Action might have to be taken to expedite his passing...If he lingers too long…or sticks his nose where it doesn't belong..._

Arcturus was Charlus' prime suspect for leaking questionable information to Longbottom. Just as Charlus had never liked him, he had never liked Charlus. If he had anything relevant to tell Archibald about him, he would no doubt divulge it to him.

That gave Arcturus both motive and opportunity, as he no doubt knew things that he shouldn't, given his friendship with his father, but therein lies the rub of it. Longbottom seemed more averse to his father than him and although Arcturus would have no scruples about ruining Charlus' political connections, he would never deliberately sabotage his father.

 _I'll have to talk with Father...privately..._

He turned his attention back to the present."I haven't had the chance to talk to my father recently. We've both been busy with our duties and my cousin needed me."

"Nott's wife wasn't it?", Alastor grunted.

" _She_ was." It always surprised Charlus at how tactless Alastor could be, but it never annoyed him. He would take honest indifference over false condolences any day.

They had a good working relationship, both prizing ruthless efficiency and results above all else, proper procedure be damned. Even though Charlus had a higher Auror Grade because of politics, they worked as equals, making sure scum did as little damage as possible before they met their end in Azkaban. Once, A particularly degenerate perpetrator never made it to trial.

Charlus and Alastor unfortunately had an extremely belligerent prisoner who was killed while in transit after he tried to escape. An inquiry was raised against them, but any evidence was circumstantial, and very few were willing to testify for the sake of a child murderer and rapist. They had made many enemies in the ministry with that act, that joke of a minister, Leach, most of all, but they had also earned a great deal of respect in the department for their prolific arrest record and uncompromising attitude. Auror Captain Crouch was one of those who gave them grudging respect for their actions, but Charlus hardly cared about anyone's opinion.

 _I do what needs to be done...people can think of that what they will..._

Charlus sighed. There was no sense in putting the investigation off. He was getting paid for this after all and he had to at least go through the motions. "Why don't you stake out Borgin and Burke's and I'll meet you there after I've had a chat with a few of the advocating lords?"

It was standard procedure, when an investigation was requested by Wizengamot members, to follow up with them to get any extra information they had on record. Charlus almost always dealt with them alone, given that Alastor was hardly a diplomatic individual.

 _What else can you expect from a Gryffindor?…_

It also provided an excuse to talk to his father about the Longbottoms during work hours. He hadn't had the time to gather information on Archibald, but perhaps his father could explain the situation in such a way that it would render any personal investigation mute. Charlus hoped that was the case, as he didn't particularly want to risk his life and freedom unnecessarily and certainly not when there was still so much work to be done.

Alastor grunted and got up from his chair. "Aye, you do that. Hate dealing with their like..."

He left the office and Charlus followed after grabbing the case file off his desk and putting it in his field satchel. His partner had likely already gotten on a lift, as the hallway was empty. The sound of his footsteps echoed against the black marble corridor as he walked towards the lift and gathered his thoughts.

 _Why does Arcturus insist upon interfering?...Orion better hope he kept his mouth shut…_

The lift door opened and Charlus nearly stopped mid step as he registered the presence of, quite possibly, his least favorite person in the lift compartment. He was tempted to wait for the next lift when he saw what the loon was wearing. He apparently couldn't even be bothered to wear the customarily gaudy progressive's robes. No, he _had_ to wear a pale pink robe with odd-looking ducks emblazoned all over it. Topping the horrid outfit was his customary baby blue pointy hat with silver stars that went out of style sometime in the eighth century, if Charlus recalled correctly.

Steeling himself, he took his place at the man's side and noticed that the correct floor was already queued. As he realized that he had never actually exchanged more than a few words with him before, his vague sense of dread was replaced by an almost morbid curiosity.

"Auror Potter..." Dumbledore smiled at him. "Quite a coincidence, I was just headed to visit your father."

Charlus gave a tight smile in return as the lift door closed. "I apologize. You have so many titles, that I am not quite sure what to call you." Truthfully Charlus' instincts were to call him Headmaster, but he preferred not to give him an honorific at all if he could avoid it. Not to the man that ruined the vision of the greatest wizard in history.

He gave a hearty chuckle. "I'm not sure what to call _myself_ at times, I'm afraid. Anything will do, although I would prefer you avoid insults." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Although, if you have a particularly creative one, I might make an exception."

Charlus couldn't help but be taken aback and his question came out almost automatically. "Have you received any creative insults recently, Headmaster?"

"Not recently, no..." He looked quite put out by that. "Lord Nott gave me one a few months ago, and impressed me by somehow managing to remark upon my sanity, parentage, personal hygiene, and fashion sense..."

 _To be fair, everyone insults your fashion sense...Probably even house elves..._

"...all at once, but he has hardly been himself lately." Dumbledore sighed.

Charlus was not in the mood to receive any more condolences on Teddy's behalf, however oddly expressed. "I happen to be on the way to visit my father as well, in an official capacity."

A slight smile graced Dumbledore's features once more. "It is always wonderful to have a traveling companion..."

 _We're sharing a lift, not a grand expedition...Honestly…_

"...I do hope Flea is not in any trouble."

Charlus set his mouth in a thin line. If his father was indeed in trouble they would hardly send _him_ to question or arrest him. It was such a glaring conflict of interest that even the _ministry_ couldn't simply sweep it aside. Dumbledore knew that. He was just probing for information on the actual reason for his visit. Charlus decided to humour him. After all, the case would be public knowledge soon anyway, given all the leaks in the bureaucracy.

"Of course not. Lord Black, his vassals, and Lord Yaxley have requested that the Auror's Office look into the disappearance of Mr. Burke. I have to collect any information that made them see the need to bring up the request in the first place, as it may be essential to pursuing the case." The lift opened as he answered and they continued their conversation in the hallway leading to the wizengamot offices.

"I can't say I had the most generous opinion of the man, but I am pleased to hear that this wasn't overlooked..." Charlus heard the subtext loud and clear. There were other disappearances in the past few years that weren't investigated and Dumbledore was clearly not happy about the oversights.

"...I received a most interesting letter from your old friend, Tom, this morning."

 _What?...Why would Tom deign to correspond with him?…_

Charlus didn't have to feign his surprise at this, but before he got the chance to respond they had reached the door to his father's office and Charlus was distracted by the argument he could see through the open doorway.

Minister Leach was directly in front of his father's desk. "This cannot stand! I've tried through his department's disciplinary process, but they all protect him."

"Then perhaps my son is doing something right." Despite his father's normally egalitarian views towards Leach's kind, Charlus could tell that he was at his wit's end.

The mudblood turned red in the face. "Something right?...Something right?...Cold-blooded murder before trial..." Leach looked as if he was going to start pacing, but stopped dead when he noticed the two of them standing outside the doorway.

"Albus,..." His face turned stony as he took in the sight of Charlus. "...Auror Potter."

"Nobby" Dumbledore looked completely unconcerned at the dirty laundry aired out for him to see.

Leach glanced back at Father. "I was just finishing my business with Lord Potter."

His father got up from his chair to signify the end of their meeting. "Yes, you were. I believe I made my position on the matter perfectly clear, Minister."

"Consider what I said, Fleamont.", he grumbled. He gave Dumbledore a short nod of acknowledgment and said, "I'll want to have a talk with you later today, Albus." before passing by them with a wheezing breath.

"Of course, Nobby.", Dumbledore replied with a nod of his own.

As they stepped into his father's office, Charlus let a small smirk cross his face at hearing a hacking cough down the hallway.

 _It appears that another minister just might die in office...how unfortunate…_

As Charlus turned his attention back to more pressing matters, his father slowly blinked and remained silent for a few seconds before saying, "Forgive me my hesitation, but I never thought to see you two standing next to each other. I must say that your respective choices in attire hardly compliment each other."

Charlus was unsettled to find himself chuckling along with Dumbledore at his father's admission, but quickly regained his composure as Dumbledore spoke. "I can think of many of your son's merits, Flea, but I would say that his style is sorely lacking."

 _The nerve of the man…_

"Of course, Albus." He could tell that his father was only barely refraining from rolling his eyes at his old friend's comment.

"I'm afraid my business here is not as urgent as Auror Potter here, so I shall let him occupy your attention first." Dumbledore settled down in the chair across from Father and looked up at Charlus like he had pulled off an extremely daring chess move.

Charlus was disappointed that he wouldn't have the chance to speak with his father privately until he returned to the manor in the evening, but he was mostly miffed at missing out on hearing what promised to be a most intriguing conversation between Dumbledore and his father. Now that the chance was denied to him, he was even more interested in the content of their imminent discussion.

"Thank you, Headmaster. That is most gracious of you." He refrained from grinding his teeth as he forced himself to reply politely.

"Of course, of course. Auror business comes first."

He turned to his father. "Alastor informed me that Lord Black called for an investigation into Caractacus Burke's disappearance. I trust he left any relevant documents in your possession."

"He did." Father's face was inscrutable.

Charlus sighed. His father still made him feel like a child at times. "May I have them, please?"

His father's face wore an amused smirk and he held out a file. "You may."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling at the exchange, leaving Charlus uncomfortable. He spoke to his father again as he put the new file into his field satchel. "Thank you, Father. I hope you will return to the manor in time for dinner. Dorea and Iacomus do so miss your company, not to mention Mother..."

He continued as he walked towards the doorway. "...Don't make her drag you out of your office; You know she would."

His father huffed. "I know...I'll try, Charlus."

As he passed through the doorway, he heard his father call his name again. "Charlus?"

He turned back to find his father giving him a significant look. "Do be careful this time."

"I always am.", he responded giving his father a smile before striding out into the hallway and towards the lift once more.

 _Being careful might not be enough...I hope you covered our tracks well, Tom...Because I've heard that Azkaban is horrible this time of year…_

 **AN:**

 **Review response.**

 **OnceUponATime14: I'm glad you like James' characterization. It makes me sad when fanfiction authors make him a carbon copy of fanon Ron or, alternatively,** **portray him as completely unprejudiced. Although James and his father are more selective with their prejudice than other traditional purebloods, their views are still highly flawed. In canon there is evidence to suggest that James did possess prejudices against Slytherins, although we don't know how Sirius affected that.**

 **Next chapter will be from Sirius' POV, but the next update will most likely be the new prologue. I'm also going to work on revising the previous chapters as I go on, but posting new material will take precedence.**

 **Until next time,**

 **~NachtofWalpurgis**


End file.
